Dark Hero
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Pokemon are becoming Shadowed. They begin attacking cities and towns, leaving behind death and destruction. Their actions are being controlled. Clemont defends Luminous City, and learns Ash is the one controlling the Pokemon. This can't be as he, Serena, and Bonnie watched Ash die from infection brought on by the Shadowing. A still grieving Serena decides to go after Ash on her own
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: Before we begin, let me explain a few things. I envision the Pokemon World run very differently than our own. Each region is overseen by the Champion and their Elite Four. Each member of the Elite Four is responsible for their part of the region, and are served by two gym leaders. The gym leader is the head of their city and surrounding areas. They are responsible for maintaining peace, balancing the budget, and are their city's defense. They decide when to quarantine, where money is spent, and sign city bills into laws. Each Gym Leader has access to powerful Pokemon only to be used to defend. These Pokemon are rigorously trained and are able to battle on their own. In this story, Dianthe is the mother of Clemont and Bonnie.**

 **Zyta is a powerful dark and ghost Pokemon referred to as the dark horse Pokemon. She looks like a black Rapidash leaping out of the mouth of a Haunter. She is the opposite of Arceus and during their last battle, Zyta got a glacier dropped on her, sealing her under what would become Algid, the frozen region. She escaped, and after an epic battle, Ash asked he** **r if she even knew the world she claimed to love. This led her to give up her memories and become an egg. She was taken in by the Swords of Justice where she hatched as a black Ponyta with white and purple flaming hair. Many see her the same way we see Satan. She will play a big role in this story.**

 **Squishy and it's counterpart are the only ones safe from the Shadowing along with all of human kind. When they merge into any of their fusions, even the full form of Zygarde, they are no longer safe from the Shadowing. I'm still working out the Shadowing, and it will be explained in story.**

 **Last thing. Each legendary Pokemon has a human guardian. Arceus has Delia, Ash's mother. He is also Ash's father. In his human form, he takes the name Satoshi. Bonnie is the guardian of Zygarde. Other notable guardians appearing in this story are N, guardian of Zekrom, and Lady J, guardian of Reshiram. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Clemont found himself waking up. A check of his watch revealed it was only 2:30 AM, much too early to get up. He sighed. Something had woken him, but what? He rolled to his side and tried to sleep. The feeling that something was wrong continued to torment him. Rolling back onto his back, he stared at the roof of the tent he shared with Ash. Maybe some fresh air would help. He sat up. They had made their camp in a forest clearing near a stream.

"Pika-Pi?" A tired voice asked, it's owner, a yellow electric mouse, rose and stretched.

"Can't sleep ether, huh, Pikachu?" Clemont turned toward Pikachu.

"PIKA-PI!" Pikachu screamed, fear in his voice. He darted over to Ash.

"What is wrong, Pikachu?" Clemont asked, turning to face Ash. He gasped, finally seeing why Pikachu was so upset. Ash lay curled up in the fetal position. His breathing was labored, and he was damp from sweat. Clemont reached out and felt Ash's forehead. He jumped back as Ash shuddered with a faint moan. Pikachu stared up at Clemont, worry in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Clemont reassured, "I need you to find me a washcloth. I'm going to go get some water. We got this."

"Pika!" Pikachu saluted as he turned and rooted into Ash's bag. Clemont took a flat bowl out and headed outside toward the river for water. Pikachu found a washcloth and gave it to Clemont when he returned with water.

"We have to cool him down." Clemont got the washcloth wet. Pikachu watched as the gym leader placed the washcloth on Ash's forehead. Ash lurched with a scream, shaking his head to try to dislodge the washcloth. Clemont grabbed it before it could go flying off. Worried, he checked Ash over, not seeing any wounds or reasons for Ash to react the way he did. A knock got his attention. He sighed. Serena and Bonnie were probably awoken by Ash's scream. "Come in." Serena and Bonnie both entered, Bonnie rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "You heard him scream." Clemont filled them in on what was going on.

"He doesn't look good." Bonnie pointed out.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu dashed on top of Ash, his body quivering. He knew what was coming.

"Pikachu, what is wrong?" Serena asked.

She got her answer a moment later when Ash convulsed violently, a thick foam frothing from his mouth. Quickly, Clemont and Serena pressed against Ash while Bonnie grabbed another washcloth. She began clearing the foam from Ash's mouth. The convulsions slowed to a stop. The three friends spent the rest of the night caring for Ash with Pikachu warning them before Ash could convulse again.

Morning dawned. Everyone was exhausted. Ash looked much better than he had during the night. He was sleeping peacefully now. Pikachu lay against him, his eyes nearly shut. Bonnie blinked tiredly. Serena was almost asleep. Clemont yawned.

"I think the worst is over." Clemont yawned, "What a night."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Bonnie agreed, "I really hope it's over."

"I agree." Serena added, "I need sleep."

"Pikachu." Pikachu yawned.

Before long, everyone had fallen asleep around Ash.

* * *

"No Pokemon I know of did this." Professor Sycamore stood before a glass capsule where an Absol was literally fighting itself. Froth bubbled from its mouth as it panted. It's body was purple instead of white, a purplish mist rising from it. It's eyes were wrong, being blood red with red discharge leaking from them. It lunged against the glass repeatedly between spasms of franticly biting at itself. Lysandre nodded in agreement.

"I'm still waiting for the results of the blood tests. Do you think it is a virus of some kind?" Lysandre asked.

"I don't know. It reminds me of Rabies, but Rabies doesn't cause changes in fur." Scyamore said.

The two men stood inside a med lab inside the vast Lysandre Laboratories. The room was set up much like a treatment room inside a Pokemon center. Whitewashed grey walls, cement floors, and exposed ducting gave off an industrial feel. Several lab techs ran tests and worked on computers. The Absols stats were displayed on a screen next to the capsule. It's heart rate was high.

"Boss, we found a second case!" A grunt ran over, "It's a Froufrou!"

Lysandre turned, "Wild or trained?"

"This one has a Trainer, sir." The grunt indicated the young boy next to her, "He says Froufrou stopped eating and drinking two days ago. Nurse Joy couldn't find anything wrong. This morning it's fur started looking like that." She indicated the Absol. "She still knows her trainer. Could this be a mutated form of Rabies?"

"I need a second glass capsule brought in." Lysandre knelt before the young Trainer, "Your Froufrou doesn't seem as far along as Absol. She will help us better understand what is going on. You did the right thing."

"We are trying to find a cure for this too." Sycamore added. "We need to try and stop this before it becomes an epidemic."

"That is my plan." Lysandre agreed.

"Sir, video call for you. It is Professor Oak. You said you wanted to contact him." A male grunt brought a tablet over. Lysandre took the tablet.

"Professor Oak. I'm Lysandre, Leader of Team Flare. I might have a problem on my hands." He pointed the tablet's screen at the capsule holding Absol, "I have a second victim." He pointed the screen at Froufrou, who was now in the new glass capsule. "Have you seen anything like this before?"

"No, I haven't. It does remind me of Rabies. I'm going to reach out to other Professors and see if someone knows something." Oak said, "It also reminds me of the Shadow Pokemon incident. None of the Pokemon acted like that though."

"My first thought was Shadow Pokemon." The boy said, "The bad people used a machine of some kind to turn Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon. I didn't think it happened naturally."

"A Shadow Pokemon is a Pokemon without emotion. Professor Krane knows more on this." Oak supplied.

"I have heard that it is possible for a trainer to create a Shadow Pokemon through abuse." Sycamore said, "But it is really hard to do."

"I would never harm or abuse my Froufrou. I've had her since I was two years old. I got to see her be born. She didn't come from an egg." The boy replied.

"A live birth." Sycamore pondered, "This could have something to do with this. Is Absol a live birth too?"

"We don't know. Absol was found by a Hiker and taken to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy contacted me, and I went and brought Absol here." Lysandre explained.

* * *

Ash groaned, catching his breath after his latest bout of vomiting. The first time, Clemont ended up wearing it. Serena and Bonnie were with him. Clemont had refused to go near Ash after the first bout. Braxien was out of her poke ball. Being a healer, she was doing her best to help Ash. She was currently holding a cup of warm fluid. Looking at the cup, she was going to have to make another cup soon. Let's see, Oran berries for flavor, the leaves and juice of Pecha berries to calm the stomach, Razz berry to induce sleep, and Cheri berry leaves to ease breathing. Hmm, two Bulk Berries to reduce fever too. She sighed. Braxien hated the strong bitter taste of Bulk Berries. Talonflame loved Bulk Berries. He could chew the two Bulk Berries for her. She gave Serena the cup and left.

"Ash, I know you don't want to, but you need to." Serena held the cup up to Ash's lips. Ash didn't resist, finishing the cup before passing back out again.

"Should we send Clemont to go get Nurse Joy?" Bonnie asked.

"I've been thinking about it." Serena picked up the thermometer and took Ash's temperature, "Clemont! You need to go for Nurse Joy! Now!"

"I'm on it!" Clemont heard the urgency in Serena's voice.

Also hearing the urgency, Braxien made a quick change in her recipe. Talonflame sighed, proceeding to chew on a third Bulk berry at Braxien's look. He knew his fellow fire type all too well. Finished with the juice, Braxien carried the cup into the tent to Serena. Together, they woke Ash enough to drink some of the juice. He fell asleep again quickly.

Clemont had not gone very far when he came across Nurse Joy wearing her civilian outfit. She was collecting berries and herbs to make into medicine. Her Audino was holding a basket, and a Noibat dropped a sprig of Oran berries into the basket. Before long, two other Noibat delivered herbs to the basket. Nearby, a Noivern lowered a branch for Nurse Joy so she could collect the blooms on it. Nurse Joy smiled at the Noivern.

"Thank you for your help." She said.

"Nurse Joy?" Clemont ran to her, "I need help! My friend is really sick!" He explained Ash's symptoms, "Can you help us?"

"Lead the way. Audino, stay here and continue to collect berries and herbs. Noivern, find me some Bulk Berries too." Nurse Joy nodded to her Pokemon before following Clemont. They returned to the camp. Nurse Joy joined Serena inside the tent. She pulled out a recorder. She was required by law to make a record of all of her patients. She was also thankful that Sycamore had talked her into becoming certified to treat humans. "Patient's name is Ash Ketchum. Patient is 15 years old. Symptoms are fever, chills, nausea, vomiting, convulsions, and pain. Stomach is soft, no lumps. Lungs are clear. Heart rate is high." She took the thermometer, "last reported temperature was 106.2." She waited for the beep. "Current temperature is 107.8."

"He's getting worse!" Serena worried.

"I can't treat him with what I've got on hand. My Pokemon Center isn't too far. I'm going to have to go get my car. I'll be right back." Nurse Joy decided.

"We will pack up." Serena said.

When Nurse Joy returned with her van, everyone was ready to go. Bonnie rode up front while Serena sat in the back with Ash. Clemont sat behind her. Ash was laying on the seat, his head on Serena's lap. She stared down at the sick boy, absentmindedly brushing his bangs off his forehead. She noticed that his hair was damp from sweat. His breathing had become more labored. Ash had been fine the night before. Colds couldn't set in this fast, could they? Fear gripped her. Was she watching Ash experiencing his last gasps of life? She squeezed her eyes shut. She and Ash had finally become a couple, too.

Surprisingly, Ash had made the first move. Serena was pretty sure Clemont had something to do with it. He and Bonnie had secretly snuck away from them, leaving them alone in the Oran Town park.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _As they walked along the waterfront at the park, Bonnie nudged Clemont. Clemont pretended to look around._

" _Hey Bonnie! I hear there are Flabebè with rare colored flowers around here!" Clemont said, "Let's see if we can find them!"_

" _Okay!" Bonnie grabbed Clemont's hand and they both took off._

 _"Pika!" Pikachu scampered off after them._

 _Ash stopped to look out over the water. Serena joined him. Out in the water, a Sharpedo towed a boat toward a dock. Due to the shape of the harbor and the many underwater rock spires, boats were towed in by Sharpedo. These Sharpedo were bred specifically for work in the harbor. They were much smaller, but bulkier than those found in the wild. One Sharpedo leapt out and into the water. The harbor was also home to schools of Luvdisc, Carvanha, Seel, and various other water and water bird Pokemon. Ash put his hand on Serena's hand. Serena froze._

" _You can relax. I promise I don't bite." Ash looked over at Serena, "I have never felt this way about a girl before. I think I'm falling in love."_

" _Who is the girl? Misty? Dawn? May? Iris?" Serena asked._

" _It's not any of them." Ash smiled, "It's you, Serena."_

 _Serena did something very shocking. She moved closer and together they shared their first kiss._

" _Looks like the little kid has grown up!" They both jumped and pulled apart._

" _Iris!" Ash sputtered, "For the last time, I'm not a little kid!"_

 _Iris laughed, "I kid!"_

" _Serena, meet Iris, also known as the annoying thorn in my side." Ash rolled his eyes, "Iris, this is my girlfriend, Serena. So, last I heard, you and Cilan were dating."_

" _We still are. Remember Lady J and N? Well, N proposed, and she said yes!" Iris enthused._

" _I was wondering when that would happen. They could barely keep their hands off each other." Ash chuckled, "It's hard to believe they once hated each other."_

" _Remember when they found out they were the reincarnations of the last Queen and King of Unova, and were bonded with Reshiram and Zekrom?" Iris asked._

" _I'm afraid most of that incident is still a blank to me." Ash said._

" _How come?" Serena asked._

" _Well, I wasn't in my right mind. I got taken over by the Dark King." Ash explained, "Long story short, I nearly destroyed Unova."_

" _Any how, Cilan and I are going to Algid so Cilan can take the gym badge challenge and I can take on the performance circuit." Iris said, "We are here on layover. Nice seeing you again, Ash. Serena, don't let him get away. He is a fine catch if you ask me." She winked._

Serena opened her eyes. Ash had to get better. Nurse Joy pulled up to the Pokemon Center and parked. She ran in and returned with a stretcher. She put Ash on the stretcher and ran him into her center.

Once inside, Nurse Joy set up an IV, only for Ash to scream and lurch, the IV tearing out of his arm. A light touch brought about another extreme reaction. She was worried now. Ash's reactions to even the lightest touch was extreme. She knew this was not normal.

 _In Ash's mind._

 _So many voices. Ash's body was throbbing. He felt so hot. It was like he was laying in lava, and he was growing hotter by the minute. Pain pierced through him. He heard himself scream. The voices clamored in worry. Ash wished the voices would stop. Nausea gripped him._

 _"Keep fighting, my Prince!"_

" _Don't give in!"_

" _We're with you!"_

 _You can do this!"_

" _Don't let the Shadowing consume you!"_

" _Would somebody please explain what the Shadowing is?" Ash thought out._

 _All of the voices went silent. Ash waited. Finally, a feminine voice answered._

" _The Shadowing is a sickness. It renders a Pokemon incapable of feeing emotion and robs them of their soul. They basically become shadows of themselves. Once they have fully turned, they can't be changed back. They must be destroyed so they don't infect anyone else. Every Pokemon can be infected, save for Zygarde's cores. Your human half is fighting the sickness. My name is Zyta."_

" _So? I'll get better."_

 _"We all are rooting for you."_

 _It went quiet and calm. Ash embraced the quiet. Maybe now he could finally get some rest._

 _"Someone! Anyone! Help me!" This voice clearly belonged to a child Pokemon._

 _Ash sighed, "I hear you."_

 _"You can really hear me?"_

 _"Yes. Who are you?"_

" _My name is Chespie. I can't wake up! Mairin must be beside herself with worry!"_

" _What happened exactly?"_

" _Mairin was upset and wanted to be alone, so I decided to go explore. I found a lab and I went in. Humans were forcing a small green Pokemon to merge with copies of itself. Well, what they did backfired, giving me a green glow. I managed to free that Pokemon before ending up here."_

" _I don't know how I can help you." Ash felt like he was being cooked alive, "I'm not well at the moment, but once I can, I'll help you."_

* * *

The thermometer beeped. Nurse Joy checked it and sighed. It now read 111.5.

"I need you to respond to treatment, Ash." She whispered.

Several large fans hummed as they blew cold air at Ash. An IV dripped cold saline into Ash's tortured body. Several injections of morphine had taken the pain away. Ice packs lay on his body.

"Joy."

Joy turned, "Sycamore. I haven't gotten any new cases." She noticed that the Professor was staring intently at Ash. "He is very sick. His fever is dangerously high and so is his heart rate."

Ash's eyes flew open. He snarled, foam dribbling from his mouth. Sycamore grabbed and pulled Joy away from Ash's flailing arms. The boys amber eyes looked wrong. They were red, and red tears were starting to bleed from them.

"We need to restrain him!" Sycamore felt sick inside. This sickness had sickened a human. This was bad, so very bad. Joy managed to get restraints on Ash. The boy hissed, trying to bite her. "It's sickened a human! I want him moved to Lysandre Labs. I've got Pokemon showing the same sickness!"

"Call Lysandre! Get it arranged! He is better suited to this than I am!" Nurse Joy nodded toward the phone, "I'm putting the center into quarantine!"

Sycamore made the call. Before long, several teams of grunts arrived. The entire center was emptied of everything. What could be burned was burned. A grunt team wearing red hazmat suits moved in with a stretcher to collect Ash. A second team suited up like the hazmat team but in what could pass for red space suits moved in carrying tubs of bleach and sprayers. They would hose down the center in bleach, and handle clean up.

Nurse Joy, Sycamore, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont were led to a van were they climbed in. Clemont was given a sheaf of papers to go through.

"You want me to issue a city wide quarantine? I don't have that kind of man power!" Clemont looked up, "Mother won't allow it. Three cases isn't enough."

"This is very serious, Clemont. We need to contain this epidemic now while we can." Sycamore reasoned.

"Three cases is not an epidemic. If I allow this to happen and no new cases come up, people will think I overreacted." Clemont explained, "Quarantining Luminous City did nothing during the Zyta's Plague pandemic, nor during the Influenza epidemic."

"You should at least quarantine the Pokemon Center." Sycamore responded, "Maybe the street it is on too?"

"That street contains popular shops, and I don't need a mob of angry shop owners on my hands. I will order the Pokemon Center itself quarantined." Clemont knew that the professor was worried. "I have to think about how this will affect us financially. The tiny budget I've got isn't going to make a dent. I'm going to have to convince mother to open the reserves." He was already developing what he called the budget headache.

They arrived at the lab. Lysandre was waiting out front. He went to the stretcher containing Ash after it was brought out of the ambulance. Xerosic joined him. Again, Ash lashed out. Lysandre grabbed the sick boys arms and held him down. A grunt brought out a c-spine and placed it on Ash's neck, thus preventing him from sinking his teeth into Lysandre. Xerosic readied a syringe.

"I'm going to try to knock him out! He's behaving just like Absol is!" Xerosic inserted the needle into Ash's arm and injected the contents into Ash. Within moments, Ash went out.

"I want him restrained at all times." Lysandre picked up the remains of the original restraints, "He broke out of these. This has got to be some kind of variant of rabies."

"I'm still waiting for that centrifuge to finally finish with separating the blood. I fear you may be right. If it is, we are screwed." Xerosic responded, "I want him moved to my lab and restrained. Use the chain from the Lake Trio."

A grunt saluted and took Ash away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and quiet as night set in. Inside the lab, Xerosic studied his computer scene. A detailed analysis of Absol's DNA scrolled by. Nothing jumped out at him. He yawned. Furfrou's DNA came up clean as well. He was mostly asleep when Ash's DNA began to scroll by. He looked over at the sleeping boy. Ash had fought the restraints over the last few hours, but the chain had held well. The chain had been created by the Lake Trio to restrain any Pokemon, even Arceus himself. He turned back to the screen, and dashed toward the intercom.

"Lysandre, get in here, and bring Sycamore with you!" Xerosic ran back to the computer and ran a second profile of Ash's DNA using fresh blood, and being very careful to avoid contamination. Sycamore and Lysandre, the other wearing his lab coat over his blue pajamas, rushed into the lab.

"This had better be important, Xerosic." Lysandre yawned, "Most people are doing something called sleep at this time a night! I just got Fira to sleep too." He was holding Fira, his infant daughter. "Your call woke her back up."

"I was sleeping." Sycamore looked more asleep than awake.

"It is very important. Humans are completely safe from infection." Xerosic was smiling.

Both Lysandre and Sycamore looked at the sleeping Ash and back at Xerosic.

"If it doesn't affect humans, why is Ash sick with it?" Sycamore asked with a yawn.

"Take a look at this." Xerosic pointed at the big screen, "That's Ash's DNA."

Sycamore bolted awake. Lysandre blinked.

"That's a triple helix, Xerosic. Pokemon DNA is a triple helix. Human DNA is a double helix." Lysandre replied, "Last I checked, humans still had double helix shaped DNA."

"I ran it three times. I've never seen this before!" Xerosic was excited, "This means it is possible to create Pokemon human hybrids!"

"Team Nova tried, and failed." Sycamore responded.

"How does this happen naturally?" Lysandre asked.

"All legendaries have human guardians." Sycamore mused, "Ash once told me his mother, Delia, was the guardian of Arceus. Considering that Arceus is the creator, maybe he got Delia pregnant?"

"That just sounds wrong, and thanks, I can't get the image out of my head." Lysandre sighed, "Wouldn't Ash's human side prevent him from sickening?"

"It should." Xerosic thought, "I think I have an idea of what is happening. Let's say Ash really is half Pokemon. His human half must be fighting the infection, hence why he is so sick."

Far away in Pallet Town, Kanto, Professor Oak woke to the sound of his computer beeping at him. He sat up with a groan, realizing once again that he had fallen asleep at his desk. The video chat icon was flashing. Oak tapped the icon, and the screen changed to show a lab, and three men staring back at him.

"Sycamore, Lysandre." Oak greeted, noticing that the three men were looking solemn, "There's another case."

"I'm Xerosic, a scientist working on finding a cure. We have a third case." The screen moved to show the sleeping Ash. Oak noticed the red chain on the boys wrists and ankles, plus the c-spine. "We had to restrain him to keep him from hurting himself, and us. There is also this." Data rolled across the screen, "This is Ash's DNA. It's a triple helix. You know something about this."

"I do. What I am going to tell you does not leave that room." Oak explained everything to them, "Keep this to yourselves." He stood, "I'm going to let his father know." He signed off and sighed.

* * *

Outside, there was no moon, and the starlight provided very little light. It was way too silent too. Oak left his lab. As he walked, he realized the usual sounds of the night were missing. A snap of a twig caused him to jump with a gasp. Satoshi and Delia's house seemed far away, far farther than he remembered. Another twig snapped. Oak froze. Something snarled from behind him. Very slowly, he turned. His eyes went wide as he backed away from the enraged Tauros.

It looked very wrong. It's red eyes stood out against the faint light. Oak cursed himself for not grabbing a flashlight. The Tauros charged. Oak ran for his life. He tripped over a log and scrambled onto his feet. His right ankle buckled, sending him to the ground. Oak tried to back away, but his ankle refused to work. The Tauros dawned over him. He knew he was as good as dead. The Tauros reared, and came down toward Oak, who braced himself. He squeezed his eyes shut. The pain never came. Instead, the forest filled with light. Oak opened one eye. Arceus roared, driving Tauros back.

Now that there was more light, Oak got his first good look at the Tauros. It was dark purple with purple mist rising from its body. He knew at once he was seeing a Shadowed Pokemon. Arceus's belt turned purple. Pink light surrounded Tauros, who was lifted into the air. The Tauros's neck began to turn. There came a sickening snap as the bull Pokemon's neck broke, killing it. Oak stared at Arceus in horror. The Creator changed his belt to red and used Flamethrower, burning the body to ash.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Arceus asked.

"I don't know." Oak staggered to his feet, only to fall as his ankle gave out.

"Let me see." Arceus knelt and switched back to his purple belt. Oak heard a crunching noise and the pain in his ankle faded. It still hurt to walk on. He stood, leaning into Arceus to keep his weight off his ankle. "It was dislocated."

"You killed the Tauros. Why?"

"He was too far gone to be saved, Professor. The only way to stop a Shadowed Pokemon from infecting other Pokemon is to kill it. I burned the body to ensure no Pokemon would feed upon it and get infected too."

Oak remembered why he had come outside.

"Arceus, there is another victim. It's Ash." Oak watched as the creator lowered his head.

"I had hoped his human side would keep him safe from infection." Arceus closed his eyes. A tear worked its way down his face. "I am going to his side. Let me get you home first."

* * *

"Serena, I can't sleep. I'm too worried about Ash." Bonnie said.

She and Serena were sleeping in her room.

"Come here. I'm worried too. I know Ash will beat this. He is in the best possible place for treatment. Lysandre won't give up on him. He's got some of the best minds working on finding answers." Serena made room in her sleeping bag so Bonnie could join her. They had done this many times before.

"Will he be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I bet they are very close to a cure." Serena smiled, "Ash might even be feeling better when we see him tomorrow."

Squishy suddenly sprang from Bonnie's bed to the floor. It bounced away quickly.

"Squishy!" Bonnie called out, getting out of the sleeping bag and following the Pokemon. Serena followed her. Clemont, having heard the commotion, came out of his room and followed.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Squishy is running away!" Bonnie cried out.

"No, there is a purpose to its movements! It is going somewhere!" Clemont followed the girls.

Squishy left the house, and shifted to its ten percent form. It took off.

"It's headed toward Lysandre Laboratories!" Serena called out moments later.

Squishy reached the lab and shoved open the doors. It bolted inside. Bonnie and Serena followed. Before long, Squishy entered a lab. As she ran toward the lab, Serena heard guttural screams and growls. Someone exclaimed, and another voice told said someone to keep his hands out of biting range. She and Bonnie ran into the lab.

The chains were holding. Ash was wake. He was thrashing about, making the screams and snapping his jaws at any hand that strayed too close. He growled, foam bubbling from his mouth. Squishy leapt, landing on Ash's chest in cell form.

"His heart rate is closing in on 200 beats a minute, and his temperature just passed 113 degrees!" Sycamore called out, "We have to calm him down!"

Squishy began to emit a soft green glow. Ash calmed down, his heart rate slowing and his temperature dropping. His red eyes returned to their normal amber brown. He blinked.

"Where am I? What is going on? Why am I restrained?" Ash asked.

Serena ran to him.

"You've been very sick, Ash." Sycamore explained, "We think it's the Shadowing."

"I know of it. You are all safe from infection. I'm not because of my Pokemon half. I won't turn because of my human half. Instead, I will die." Ash explained, "I am the son of Arceus, the link between the human and Pokemon worlds, and I am the Prince of the Pokemon world."

"What?" Clemont reacted, "But you look and act human!"

"Remember the times young Arceus appeared? That was me. It is my duty to settle disputes and protect the Pokemon." Ash explained.

"It was you that battled the Toxicroak!" Serena cried out.

"And caught Bonnie when she ended up falling off the cliff!" Clemont realized.

"You battled Moltress alongside Talonflame!" Bonnie remembered.

Squishy raised its head.

"I know, talking Pokemon. Yes, I am a Pokemon. I am one of two cells of Zygarde. Keep calling me Squishy. I've become quite fond of the name. I am safe from infection in my cell form, but I can be infected in my three other forms. I chose not to talk. As a legendary, I have a guardian, and it is Bonnie. I have not cured Ash. I have pushed back the infection." Squishy looked up, "Please, hold the questions. You can go to town on me later."

"I'm a what?" Bonnie asked.

"You are my guardian, Bonnie." Squishy said, "We are bonded."

"Serena I'm sorry our time was so short." Ash looked to Serena.

"Ash, what are you saying?" Serena asked.

"I'm not going to get better." Ash responded, "I'm dying, Serena."

"No, don't talk like that! You will beat this, Ash!" Serena screamed, "You won't die!"

"You can't do this to us!" Bonnie teared up, "Ash, I know you can beat this! You came back from Strep Pneumonia! How is this different?"

"Not this time." Ash responded. "The Shadowing is going to kill me. No tears. I'm not sure of how much time I have."

"You stop this!" Clemont growled, "You don't give up, Ash! You fight to the bitter end! Please, don't let your story end this way!"

"I'm sorry it is going to end. There are so many things I wanted to do, so many Pokemon I wanted to meet." Ash smiled sadly.

"You can still do those things! You have to get better first!" Bonnie blinked back tears.

"Sycamore, it is time to call a convention of Professors. I want the best minds upon this. You know this is only going to get even worse. It is up to you to find a cure." Lysandre responded.

"I agree, but that is up to the Champions. I am going to make a request to Dianthe." Sycamore nodded.

"I'll stay here and report any finds. I want a big space prepared. The Shadowed Pokemon will be brought here for containment." Xerosic decided, "My field is medical science, and I feel I'll do the best here."

"Agreed. Make sure you take records." Sycamore pulled out his cell phone and called Dianthe.

"It's hot." He said.

"Consider a meeting of Champions convened." Dianthe replied.

* * *

Dianthe sat at a table inside Kalos League headquarters. Before long, holograms of the other Champions formed around the table. The first to appear was Arceus, whose head morphed into Satoshi's head. He was the Champion of Kanto. Next to appear was Kaito Shion, Champion of the frozen region Algid. His Vanilux hovered over his shoulder. Kaito looked gaunt, dark circles under his eyes. He had blue hair and eyes, and his specialty was ice type Pokemon. Next to appear was Steven, Champion of Hoenn. Iris, Champion of Unova was the next to appear. Lance, Johto's Champion, was next. He was bare chested. Last to appear was Cynthia, Champion of Sinoh. The women all eyed Lance. He was built well.

"Mine." Cynthia glared at the other women.

"We know." Dianthe said, "You scored, girl!"

"You called us together?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, yes I did. It's hot." Dianthe explained everything.

Gasps rang out.

"Professor Elm reported four cases." Lance said, "Have you guys any cases?"

"18." Kaito responded.

"6." Iris replied.

"2." Cynthia reported.

"3." Satoshi said.

"3." Dianthe replied.

"36 cases all together." Lance said.

"My son has sickened." Satoshi replied, "Kaito, no offense but you look like hell."

"None taken. Are we going to convene the Professors?" Kaito asked, "I'm getting over the flu, and I've been running all over the place confirming cases."

"Let's vote." Dianthe cast her vote.

Everybody voted.

"We are convening the Professors. It is unanimous." Iris counted votes. "I'll wake Juniper."

"I'll let Elm know." Lance replied, "You guys do the same."

The holograms faded.

* * *

Professor Willow climbed out of the helicopter in the middle of the Luminous Badlands. The land was flat. The vast grey bunkers that had looked so tiny from the sky now loomed like sleeping giants. Her target was a corrugated metal shed that looked like it would collapse at the tiniest breeze. Willow was petite with pale blue hair that had lightened in the dapple sunshine of her home region. Her eyes were a pale silver. At her side was her Grenadaire. A grass flying type and the final evolution of Grenada, the grass type starter of Algid, Grenadaire was known as the leafy flying cat Pokemon. It bore a resemblance to Leafeon. It wore a harness with two bags attached to the harness. A specialized handle connected to the harness. Taking the handle, she let Grenadaire lead her to the shed.

"Professor Willow, right? This way." Sycamore guided her into the shed and down a flight of stairs.

Oak and Elm arrived together followed shortly by Birch. Rowan was next, with Juniper behind him. The Professors gathered around a table.

"Hello, I'm Professor Willow and my field of study is Pokemon adaptation. This is my aid, Grenadaire." Willow introduced herself.

"Before we get sidetracked here, we need to compare notes. So far, I've recorded rabies like symptoms in the infected Pokemon. The changing coat color doesn't fit in with rabies." Elm cut in.

"It is like they are fighting something inside themselves." Sycamore theorized, "It is like they become possessed."

"No, parasites." Juniper said, "It's a war between the brain and the parasitic brain."

"Not parasites. They are being possessed." Rowan broke his silence.

"Professor Krane is being brought here. He knows more about the shadowing and has studied it." Oak said.

"Wasn't he caught in the lab explosion months ago?" Juniper asked.

"Yes. I was caught in the same explosion." Willow said, "He was badly injured. The fact he survived at all was a miracle."

* * *

"We are landing here?" Michael asked, "It's the middle of nowhere! You can't walk very far ether!"

The helicopter was landing. Krane sighed. He knew the red headed boy was only worried about him. Michael had already lost one father and had nearly lost his second father in the explosion. Krane was glad the boy had come to see him as a father. They had grown close since Krane had married Lilly, Michael's mother.

"It won't be too far." Krane rasped in reply.

"Are we here?" Jovi asked, running to a window, "There's too much dust! Jovi can't see anything!"

"Be patient, Jovi. We are here." Krane smiled.

The explosion and resulting fire had left their marks on Krane. Thick ropes of scar tissue covered half his face. Fingers of scar tissue gripped his neck and threaded their way around and through his vocal cords, making talking difficult. His right arm hung limp like a noodle, his right hand mostly scar tissue. His right leg ended just below the knee, his foot too damaged to be saved. The actual explosion had left his body shattered almost beyond repair. No one had thought he would pull through. It had taken a ton of work to get to where he was today. They departed from the helicopter.

"I wish we brought your walker." Michael grumbled as he and Jovi helped their step-father walk toward the shed, "I know you hate it."

"It makes me feel old." Krane said, "Jovi makes a fine walker."

They reached the shed.

"Please Arceus, no stairs." Michael prayed silently.

The door opened as Sycamore and Elm came through.

"There is a rather long flight of stairs." Elm said in greeting, "So Sycamore and I came up to assist you."

"I can handle stairs…" Krane saw the stairs behind the two Professors, "On second thought, I can use some help." Together, Sycamore and Elm helped Krane down the stairs, and to a chair which he sat on gratefully. Jovi appeared on his right while Michael stood on his left.

"It is good to…hear you, Professor Krane." Willow greeted.

"Hello, Willow. You look well. I know you all have a lot of questions. Michael, will you begin?" Krane asked.

"The first shadow Pokemon I had contact with was a Teddiursa." Michael answered, "She never showed any violence. It was more like the Shadowing hurt her. She would scream and attack her head. I used the relic stone and with encouragement, Teddiursa was able to reject the influence and recover."

"I have done extensive research on the Shadowing. Cipher created the effect of the Shadowing artificially, which turned the Pokemon. The affected Pokemon acted as if they had become shadowed, but were never truly shadowed. What is happening now feels similar. I feel that we are witnessing what is a natural process." Krane continued.

"It's not natural." Oak explained what he had seen Arceus do to the infected Tauros. "That Tauros wanted to kill me."

"This could still be a natural process. It may be out of control. We know that 65 million years ago, there was a cataclysm of some kind. What if that cataclysm was because of the Shadowing?" Juniper asked.

"So far, the cases I've seen have been viviparous." Sycamore said.

"Same here." Rowan nodded.

The Professors compared notes. Willow did not look at her paper as she slid it toward Krane. She knew her colleagues were looking at her funny.

"Can you read?" Elm asked.

"I wish I still could." Willow said wistfully, "I can't anymore. I'm blind."

"The explosion?" Rowan asked.

"Yes. The intense light seared my eyes and fried my optical nerves. It is not total. I can see light and shadow." Willow explained, "I'm not letting it stop me. Krane, can you tell us about the shadowing?"

"Okay. Let me tell you about the Shadowing. You all know of the Pokerus virus, the one that brings out a high fever, aggression, and an increase of power. The Shadowing is similar to that. I believe it is parasitic in nature. Basically, it is corrupted DNA. I have a theory on why oviparous Pokemon are not infected. Pokemon that hatch from an egg are basically clones of one of their parents. Females are clones of their mothers while males are clones of their fathers. The only genes that change are the sex genes, XX, and XY. In viviparous Pokemon, the offspring are combinations of DNA from both parents. Since oviparous Pokemon DNA changes so little, there is no chance of the corrupted DNA appearing. With viviparous Pokemon, the corrupted DNA has a greater chance of appearing. I haven't isolated the corrupted DNA yet, but I have found the chromosomes it is on. Three chromosomes are affected, numbers 5, 22, and 34. Something activates this DNA which codes a protein that damages the brain, causing the behavior we see. It also increases production of melanin, thus darkening the coat and turning the eyes red. I have also figured out that there is an energy that destroys the DNA. I have recalibrated my purity chamber to emit the energy, but I'm still working on finding the right calibration. I have used it to slow down the shadowing of a Pokemon, but I haven't cured it yet." Krane explained.

"I took the Pokemon, a Ledyba, to the relic stone. It reacted to the stone badly. It was as if it was being burned." Michael said, "The relic stone might be giving off the right energy but at the wrong wavelength."

"Jovi saw it too. Ledyba screamed and screamed. It hurt Jovi's ears." Jovi said.

"It was cured of the Shadowing, but it died several days later." Krane said, "Shock and the extreme pain it was put through made it have a heart attack."

"Let's focus on that energy and that DNA." Rowan replied, "We should be able to make a device of some kind to stop the Shadowing."

"We need to hurry. Ash is sick due to the Shadowing. It won't affect humans." Oak explained about Ash, "Forget this information the moment you leave this place."

"Forget what?" Birch joked, lifting the somber mood a little.

"Good one, Birch." Willow chuckled.

"Enough joking. Let's get to work." Oak went to a computer and sat down, "All shadow Pokemon are being sent to Lysandre Laboratories. Giovanni has opened the Rocket Labs to accept shadow Pokemon."

"Maxine and Archie have opened their labs too. They are worried about the situation and are both monitoring it." Birch nodded.

"Team Plasma won't have anything to do with it." Juniper replied, "Iris has ordered several Pokemon Centers converted to handle the affected Pokemon."

"Cynthia asked Team Galactic to gather the affected Pokemon. They turned a lab into a holding center." Rowan replied, "They are not happy about it, but at least they are contributing."

"My lab is being used." Elm said, "I'm looking at chromosome 22, isolated from Ash's blood. So far, nothing. This might take a while."

* * *

So many voices, each one clamoring for attention. It was giving Ash a headache. He was still restrained, but Serena was holding his hand. Bonnie was on his other side, keeping watch over him. Clemont had left to handle his duties as Gym Leader.

 _"My guardian!"_

 _"Mewtwo! Please distance yourself! Do not come to my side! I don't want you to get sick too!"_

 _"Don't ever give up, Ash! I will support you to the best of my ability! Fight hard, harder than you have fought before!"_

 _"I will do my best, but I and you both know I am dying."_

 _"I wish it wasn't true. Ash, you were a great guardian. I promise I will allow myself to love a new guardian. Have you named a new guardian for me yet?"_

 _"I have. Her name is Serena"_

 _"Serena, the girl you finally got around to confessing your feelings to? I am going to miss you, Ash. We did have some good times. I know you confessed after I refused to stop bugging you."_

 _"As much as you annoyed me, I really did enjoy having you near."_

 _"I'm going to miss you. I actually enjoyed having you as my trainer."_

 _"Mewtwo, I will miss you too. You were good to me. Don't shirk your duties to Saffron City now."_

Ash didn't hear Mewtwo's reply. Pain exploded through his head. He felt rage rising, and his vision twisted. He tried to lash out at the deformed face hovering over him. The face looked insectile with its bulging red eyes and slick pale carapace. A malformed hand holding something with a silver tip moved toward him. He snapped his jaws with a growl, warning the hand to stay away. Garbled voices spoke in concerned whispers. The pain grew worse.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. His red and twisted vision cleared. He blinked. Ash found himself floating in the void. He blinked. A glowing Chespin formed in front of him. He studied the little Pokemon. At once, he knew how to help Chespie. It also would seal his fate. He knew what he would do.

 _"Are you Chespie?"_

 _"Yes, you must be Ash. Can you help me? I can't wake up!"_

 _"Yes, I can. It does mean I will die soon after."_

 _"My Prince! No! I can't be responsible for your death!"_

 _"You are not responsible for my death, Chespie. Everything will be okay now. I am dying because of the Shadowing. This will only hasten my end. As the Prince, this is my miracle, a gift to you. Grow strong, Chespie."_

 _"No. Use that miracle to save yourself, Ash. I don't deserve it."_

 _"I can't do that. The miracle is met to be a gift. You have a role to play, and it is an important role. Let me awaken you."_

 _"I understand. I'll grow strong, Prince. What ever my role is, I will do my best to please you."_

Ash reached out and placed a hand on Chespie. _"You can wake up now."_

The green glow left Chespie's body. Mairin looked down at her beloved Pokemon. She sighed, and sent a prayer to Arceus. Chespie's foot twitched. Mairin sucked in a breath, eyes wide. Was the glow fading? Chespie was stirring.

"Chespie? Are you waking up? Please wake up!" Mairin watched.

The glow left Chespie. He opened his eyes.

"Ches! Chespin!" He flung himself into the now crying Mairin's arms. Mairin raced from the sick room. Spotting Xerosic through the window of a lab, she bolted inside.

"Xerosic! Lysandre! Chespie woke up!" She called out, running toward them. She suddenly applied the brakes, realizing the mood was very somber. "What is going on?"

"It won't be much longer now." Xerosic examined Ash.

Bonnie had left to go get Clemont. They ran into the lab. A grunt with a very awed expression on his face entered the lab. Lysandre turned. He walked over and knelt before Mairin.

"Ash is dying, Mairin." He indicated the dying boy, "He was very sick, and Xerosic couldn't make him better."

Mairin's eyes went wide as she walked over to the bed. She blinked. A girl with short tan hair was holding the boys hand, tears streaming down her face. Chespie recognized the boy. He wiggled in Mairin's arms, wanting to get closer. The grunt with the awed expression finally found their voice.

"You will not believe who is outside!" The grunt raved, "It's Arceus! I saw Arceus!" He blinked, "He wants to come in here!"

"Let him in." Lysandre ordered.

"Wait, sir! The shadowing could affect him too!" Xerosic protested.

"Xerosic! You don't ever deny Arceus!" Lysandre gasped, "He is our creator! Are you out of your mind?"

"But the shadowing!"

"You still don't deny your Creator!"

The grunt returned, Arceus behind him. Arceus went to Ash's side and laid down, resting his head on Ash's chest. Ash groaned. Arceus lifted his head. He nuzzled Ash, gently licking the boys cheek.

"It is okay. Daddy is here. I won't let you face this alone." The Alpha Pokemon soothed, "I'm here, my son."

"Son?" Clemont found his voice.

"Ash is my son." Arceus explained, "long ago, I decided to become human. I sealed my memories and allowed myself to be born as a human. I grew up, took the gym badge challenge, defeated the elite four and Champion, and became Champion. I journeyed Johto and Sinoh with Lance and Cynthia, my best friends. My memories returned. Years later, I fought Giratina and was injured badly. I landed in a forest and lost conscious. I woke up inside a warm barn being tended to by Delia. She nursed me back to health. I fell in love with her. I showed her my human form and she accepted me. We married, and four years later, we were blessed with Ash. I loved being a father. His mother can't be here, so I'm here with him."

"Does that mean he's a Pokemon?" Bonnie asked, "He said he was your son earlier, but I thought that was just the fever talking."

"Can't you save him?" Serena asked, her voice catching.

"I can't." Arceus explained, "I wish I could. I cannot reverse death. Xerneas cannot stop death ether. Bonnie, he is half Pokemon. No, he can't be caught in a poke ball. His human half prevents that. Zygarde, you have found your Guardian?" Arceus asked.

"I prefer to be called Squishy in this form, and yes. Her name is Bonnie." Squishy indicated the eight year old girl.

"She is too young for what you need to do, but I am glad you have her. I think we can wait a bit for her to grow older." Arceus turned his attention back to Ash.

"Dad? Are you here?" Ash stared ahead at nothing, "I can't see you!"

Serena knew what that met.

"Ash, no! You can't die!" She cried out.

"I'm here." Arceus responded, giving Ash a tender lick on his cheek.

"Tell mom… I'm sorry…" Ash whispered.

"I will. I love you, Ash. You were the best son I could ask for. I am so proud of you." Arceus soothed.

"Serena, I wish it… Didn't have to… End like this…" Ash was fading fast.

"Don't go!" Serena begged.

"There is… So much… I wanted to… Do… I have… So many Pokemon… I wanted to… Meet… Pokemon battles… I wanted to… Participate in…" Ash's breathing was slowing. "I wanted to… Be the very best…"

"You can be the very best!" Clemont screamed, "You just have to get better first!"

Ash smiled, and died. Xerosic calmly walked over and undid the restraints. He pulled the sheet up over Ash's head. "He's gone. Time of death, 1:32 PM."

"My son." Arceus closed his eyes in grief, "I want him taken home to Kanto for burial." He shifted to his human form, "I am safe from the Shadowing as long as I stay human. My name in this form is Satoshi."

At the Pokemon center, Greninja began to scream.

 **Queen Sunstar: Thanks to my reviewers for the reviews. I am totally doing Dark Ash-Greninja. Next chapter, we will see the reactions of Ash's Pokemon, and this chapter will likely be short. Coming up, Greninja can't shake the feeling his trainer is alive. At Ash's gravesite, he makes a shocking discovery. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and feel free to give me ideas. This story is strictly Armourshipping, so I will not change the shipping or kill anyone else.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Sunstar: Dragon type Pokemon show their emotions through their coats. Light coloring means sadness while vibrant coloring shows happiness. Enjoy the chapter below, and as always, let me know of any errors. I made some changes to chapter two so things should flow better. The biggest change is that I changed Lugia to Mewtwo. Ash is the guardian of Mewtwo.**

 **GRENINJA**

The room I shared with the team was quiet. Everybody was off doing their own thing. I watched as Talonflame and Noivern stretched their wings with a short flight around the room. Pikachu and Dendenne chased each other around while Selveon watched. Pancham and Bunnelby held a mock battle under Braxien's watchful gaze. Chespin and Hawlucha were using the gym equipment to practice moves. I was by the window. Closing my eyes, I felt the link I shared with my trainer, Ash. It felt like a faint background buzz and it had taken some getting used to. Knowing he was there made me happy.

We all knew our trainer was sick. Pikachu had hounded Braxien for an hour with questions. Braxien was hiding something from us and wouldn't say what. Cold horror flooded my body. Something was wrong. I started to shake, beads of sweat trickling down my back. My instincts screamed at me to fight. Fight what? What was going on? I opened my eyes as I slipped into my battle stance, my eyes darting around the room for signs of danger. Was this some kind of panic attack?

I had witnessed a panic attack before. Ash had one before his second battle with Wolfric. Pikachu and I had provided comfort while Ash had worked through it. Ash had told us what a panic attack was and that he sometimes had one before challenging a gym. What helped him the most was having his Pokemon around him. He had let the rest of the team out and together we had some fun in the snow until Clemont had told us that Wolfric was ready for our challenge.

My heart began to race. I felt for the link.

Gone.

I heard screaming. The word gone repeated itself over and over. Time stopped. Pain coursed through me. I knew the reason why the link was gone. Ash had died. My throat started to hurt. I finally realized the screaming was coming from me. The others stared at me in shock.

"Ash is gone!" I repeated over and over again.

"Dear Arceus!" Braxien moaned, "I didn't want to say anything but I knew!"

"Why didn't you say something?" Noivern asked, trembling, his deep black coat lightening to a dark grey. Being a dragon type, he showed his emotions through his coat.

"I didn't because it was too dangerous for us to be around him!" Braxien explained, "Ash was being affected by the Shadowing!"

"The Shadowing!" Hawlucha gasped, "Not the dread disease! It forced the forefather to shatter and remake the world!"

"Stop it, all of you! Ash is not dead!" Pikachu screamed. "He's not dead! I'm not going through that ever again!"

"What do you mean?" Selveon asked.

"I watched him die before, twice!" Pikachu cried, "I never want to go through it again!"

"What?" Luxray asked.

"Tell us." Dendenne put a comforting paw on Pikachu's shoulder.

"The first time, he got turned to stone after jumping between Mew and Mewtwo's psychic blasts. He was saved by Pokemon tears. The second time, he froze to death. Nurse Joy refused to give up. She got him warmed up, and he was unconscious for two weeks. We didn't even know if Ash would be his normal self. When he first woke up, he couldn't even talk to us. He was thankfully his normal self." Pikachu recalled those long two weeks of not knowing if Ash would be himself upon awakening. Ash's gaze had been so dull. Nurse Joy wasn't sure if Ash recognized anyone. Ash had gone back to sleep shortly after. He had said later that he didn't remember waking up that first time.

"I can't feel Ash anymore!" I choked out.

"Stop saying that!" Pikachu yelled.

"He's dead, Pikachu!"

"No he's not!"

"That is enough, you two!" Dendenne cut in, "Remember the fusion of Ash and Greninja? Greninja is closer to Ash than the rest of us. He can sense Ash. Greninja, I take it that you can't sense Ash?"

"No!"

"Okay, let's all calm down." Selveon soothed, "We need to wait until we know for sure. Greninja, can, say, distance affect the link?"

"I don't know." I replied, "I know Ash is dead! I can't feel the link!"

"Will you stop?" Pikachu hissed, "Say it one more time and a thunderbolt will catch you on the backside!"

"Pikachu, I know you know the truth." Bunnelby said, "You know Greninja is right."

"Quit it, all of you!" Pikachu teared up, "Ash wouldn't do that to me!"

The door opened to reveal Clemont. Tears streamed down his face. My heart went cold. I was right. Ash was gone. The blond Gym Leader only shook his head sadly. All of us looked at each other. Hawlucha stepped back, shaking his head no. Noivern's coat lightened even more. Talonflame blinked and looked away. Pikachu let lose with an agonized scream of grief. I felt frozen. No one dared to move until Dendenne went and sat by Pikachu, letting the electric mouse cry on him. I returned to my window, my body wracked with pain. Lowering my head to my arms, I cried.

 **NOIVERN**

My heart ached. Even though we hadn't known each other long, we did have a bond. Ash and I always went for an early morning flight together after I had evolved. Talonflame often joined us. I had gotten a lot faster thanks to Ash and Talonflame. Talonflame would send one of his fire attacks after me and my goal was to stay ahead of the attack until it weakened and faded out. My trainer was gone. I closed my eyes. Part of me was gone, having died with Ash. What would happen to me now? Where would I go? I got up and moved to sit by Clemont, putting a wing around his shaking shoulders. He turned and buried his face into my white scruff. I rested my head on his shoulder. Maybe I'll join Clemont. I could totally see myself as a gym Pokemon. Clemont wasn't Ash, but I could adjust. I looked up.

Ash had been very sick. I could smell the sickness in him. I knew he had been suffering. While I was sad, I felt relief too. Ash didn't have to hurt anymore. Sure, I missed him, but I accepted what happened. There was no changing the past. I got up after a bit and got my poke ball. Carrying it in my mouth, I set it before Clemont.

"Clemont?" I asked softly, getting his attention. He looked up at me. I nudged my poke ball closer to him.

"Do you want me to be your trainer?" Clemont sounded broken.

"Yes." I nosed the poke ball even closer.

Clemont picked up the poke ball. "I will be your trainer. I'm not Ash, but I will do my best." He tossed the poke ball and I went in. The poke ball went through the usual motions after capturing a Pokemon. I heard the click, signifying that I was caught. I now belonged to Clemont. This felt right. Having been hatched by a human, I did not know how to survive in the wild.

 **HAWLUCHA**

"Yveltal, why couldn't you take me instead? Ash was so young! It's not fair!" I screamed at the uncaring ceiling, "Why did you take him?"

A hand rested on my shoulder. I turned and looked up to see Greninja. He pulled me into a hug.

"I take it that you will return to your forest?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe. What about you?"

"Pikachu has often talked about Professor Oak's Pokemon Sanctuary. I would like to go check it out." Greninja wiped away his tears, "Where Ash goes, I go."

"You aren't going to do what that Espurr did, are you?" I asked, recalling the tiny grave watched over by an Espurr in a forest clearing.

"I don't know."

I heaved a sigh, "I wish it was me that died instead of Ash. The Shadowing shouldn't have affected him because of his human side!"

Braxien joined us, "I don't know for sure, but I think his human half treated the Shadowing like an infection and tried to fight it off."

"There's more." Talonflame broke his silence.

"Those of us who hatched are safe." Braxien continued, "I was hatched."

"I was hatched too." Greninja nodded, "Noivern was hatched too."

"I was hatched." Talonflame nodded.

"I hatched from an egg too." I nodded.

"I was live born." Bunnelby came over.

"I was live born too." Selveon nodded.

"I hatched." Chespin said.

"I'm live born." Dendenne answered.

"I'm live born too." Pikachu responded.

"I'm live born as well." Pancham said.

"I'm also live born." Luxray replied.

"Why only the live born?" Selveon asked.

"I don't know why for sure but I have heard that hatched offspring tend to show little difference from their parent. It is almost as if they are cloned. I think live born Pokemon have a greater variation from their parents." Braxien mused.

 **TALONFLAME**

"He's not dead." I suddenly snarled.

"Ash is dead, Talonflame!" Chespin snapped.

I considered sending a fireball at the little grass type. I took a deep breath. Ash wasn't dead. I refused to believe the lies being spread around.

"Nope, our trainer is alive."

"If Ash is alive, why is Clemont crying?" Noivern hissed, "Face it you stupid fire turkey! Ash is gone!"

I opened my beak to respond, but closed it. Clemont never cried like this. Was it actually true? Was Ash really dead? No. He was alive! He wouldn't die! Ash would never do that to us! But what if it were true? What would I do? I turned my back on everyone. Deep inside I knew the awful truth. Ash was gone. I closed my eyes.

Braxien knew. I shuddered. She was using her medicines to make Ash comfortable, not cure him. She had known! Another memory struck from my early days. I had just hatched. I remembered my mother, a Fletchinder, tapping the eggs around me. My father, also a Fletchinder, had said to be thankful one had hatched. My next memory was of an empty nest. My father was cleaning me. Mother was talking to an old Talonflame, who was shaking his head. Horrible screeching filled the air. An Emolga had hit the nest. It looked wrong and acted wrong. I had hid beneath my father. The noise lasted a while. Peeking out, I watched as mother burned the corpse of Emolga. She had turned and let herself be burned to ash. I gasped out loud, my eyes flying open.

"The Shadowing has been going on for a long time. It is not new." I explained what I had remembered, "My mother sacrificed herself to fight the Shadowed Emolga. She let herself be killed to prevent it from spreading. Everyone, think. Ash picked it up from somewhere."

Pikachu suddenly gasped.

"He got bit by that weird looking Ekans eight weeks ago!" Pikachu cried out.

"That was a shiny Ekans! I ate it, remember?" I answered, "It tasted fine to me. Besides, Ash never had a reaction other than some swelling and pain."

"That was his throwing arm too." Noivern said, "Bonnie took over being his thrower after he sent Greninja into a tree, twice."

"I about broke my neck the second time." Greninja turned, "Me putting my head through the tree was not funny."

"You are right. It wasn't funny." Hawlucha said.

"Finally, someone agrees."

"It was hilarious!"

"Gee thanks."

"Ash did receive a shot of antivenin to be safe. Remember? We all had to pin him in place so Nurse Joy could give it to him." Chespin brought up, "I didn't know he could scream like that."

"Ash has always been terrified of needles." Pikachu said, "Back when we entered Kalos, we had to receive vaccines. Ash ran out of the room screaming."

"How did you get him to receive the vaccines?" Noivern asked.

"I paralyzed him with electro ball. We had to wait for it to wear off. Ash wouldn't even look at me." Pikachu answered. "I got ignored the entire time we waited."

 **PIKACHU**

Anger burned through me. My Pika-Pi was dead. The pain was the same as before. I hurt. It just didn't seem fair. All the memories I made with Ash crossed my mind. There were the number of times he cried into my fur after losing a battle, the times I curled up beside him when he wasn't well, our long walks, fighting in battles, the time he spent blind in Unova. I pictured the rocky cave N carried him through. The ground was very rocky and there was no way Ash would have made it through without falling on his face a bunch of times.

 _"Is this absolutely necessary?" Ash asked._

 _"Yes, yes it is." N carefully stepped around a jagged spire._

 _"There is way too much debris on the ground. You would trip and fall every few feet." Iris answered._

 _"You guys couldn't guide me around the debris?" Ash asked._

 _His question was answered by a yelp and a thud._

 _"I'm okay!" Cilan called out._

 _"I get the point." Ash grumbled._

I opened my eyes. Ash had slowly regained his sight over six weeks. A high fever had been responsible for his blindness. Pain pierced my soul. My anger rose again. How dare Ash make me go through this again! Twice was two times too many! The first time came to mind. I recalled rushing to his side and shocking him several times. Mewtwo had come over and pulled me away, saying that he was deeply grieved about what had happened. I had buried my face into his lavender coat and cried, lamenting the unfairness of losing someone I cared about. I had felt Mewtwo start to shake and realized he was crying. He blamed himself for what had happened, cursing himself for being too blind to realize what he was doing. I looked around to see floating tears. The tears were going to Ash. He had gasped, and come back.

The second time came to mind. We had been trying to save Victini. Ash and I had been trapped in a tower of a flying castle. I remembered watching Ash shivering hard in the cold. Victini had tried desperately to cast fire but failed. I had tried to provide warmth to my trainer, curling up on his chest. After a bit, it occurred to me that Ash had not breathed in the last few minutes. I had cried out. Reshiram had heard my cry and tore her way into the tower. She had crouched over Ash, using her internal flame to try to warm him up. It had saved his life. Pokemon Rangers reached us and rushed Ash to Nurse Joy. I remembered Joy ordering N and Cilan to strip. N had complied quickly. Cilan had followed suit after Iris explained that skin to skin contact was the best way to warm Ash up. It had taken close to six hours to bring Ash back. While he was unconscious, I had stayed by his side, only leaving to eat and take care of myself after being chewed out by Snivy, who promised to stay by Ash while I was gone. None of the team had left Ash's side during that time. That first time Ash had opened his eyes, there had been no recognition of any of us. The next time he had woken, he had known all of us.

Braxien started laughing. We all stared at her in shock.

"I just realized something! You all are displaying one of the stages of grief! Greninja is sadness, Hawlucha is bargaining, Talonflame is denial, Pikachu is anger, and Noivern is acceptance!" She calmed herself down.

"She's right!" Chespin said.

"Everyone grieves differently." Dendenne replied, "You don't go through the stages in order ether. For example, Greninja is sad now. Tomorrow, he might experience anger. Eventually, we all will learn to live without Ash."

"I don't want to learn to live without Ash." Noivern said, "But we all have to now. I have decided to accept Clemont as my trainer. What will the rest of you do?"

"I don't know yet." Talonflame replied, "I may return to the forest and start my own Charm. A Charm is a group of Fletchinder and Fletchling led by a Talonflame."

"I'm going to go check out that sanctuary Pikachu talks about." Greninja answered, "I want to be close to Ash."

"I'm going to do the same." Hawlucha decided.

"I'm going home to Pallet Town, Kanto." I answered.

A gasp rang out. Bunnelby pointed at the window. We all rushed to it. Outside, Hoopla held a portal open so the Swords of Justice could come through. Zapdos landed nearby while Articuno alighted onto a tree branch. Moltress perched nearby. Ho-Oh and Lugia arrived together along with Leu. More and more legendaries arrived by the minute. The lake trio zipped out of another of Hoopla's portals. Mewtwo appeared with Mew. Celebi flitted about. Jirachi arrived. I knew this was big. Jirachi only awoke for seven days every 1000 years. He had woken 996 years and six months early. Reshiram and Zekrom arrived next. Their child, Zeshirom, was with them. Even Zyta had come.

"What is going on?" Noivern asked.

"They are here to escort Ash home." Pancham responded, "Ash is, was the Prince, remember?"

"Look! Even Yveltal and Xerneas have come!" Selveon called out, "Xerneas is the life giver! She can bring Ash back!"

I rushed outside, finding Xerneas quickly. She knew what I was about to ask.

"I can't, Pikachu." She shook her head sadly.

Yveltal added, "I can tell you this. Ash did not suffer at the end. I made sure he passed as painlessly as possible."

"But why?" I asked, "You are the life giver! You give life! Why can't you give Ash life?"

"It doesn't work that way. Xerneas doesn't exactly give life just like I don't exactly take life. You see, I must wait until the light of life has gone out and all attempts at relighting that light are done. I collect what is left behind and return it to what you call the Milky Way. It will than flow back to the source of life." Yveltal explained.

"To clarify for the mystical idiot, he takes your soul and drops it into the river of stars." Giratina clarified, "The river flows to the remains of the Forefathers egg."

"No, it goes back to the source of life!" Ho-oh snapped.

"No, it goes back to the reservoir from whence Arceus hatched!" Zapdos sparked dangerously, causing dark clouds to gather.

"Are we seriously going to fight about this?" Articuno asked, "Can we not do this today?"

"Enough, all of you!" Leu thundered, "Mom is upset enough as it is!"

Zapdos opened his beak to reply, saw the look in Lugia's eyes, and shut himself up. The dark clouds scattered.

"Like what Yveltal said, I don't exactly give life. Every life form presents to me a loom on which to weave new life. It depends on the damage done that decides whether or not I can save them. I could not have saved Ash. His loom was destroyed. There was nothing on which I could have weaved new life. I am sorry, Pikachu." Xerneas shook her head sadly.

"What about Pokemon tears?" Keldo asked.

"Can't be done twice." Mewtwo answered.

 **NORMAL POV**

Dianthe had arrived after hearing the news. She was holding the crying Bonnie, her daughter. Clemont was her son.

"Satoshi, are you going to be okay?" She asked softly.

"I'll be okay." Satoshi nodded, "Delia isn't going to take it well."

"You will be taking him home to Kanto, right?"

"Yeah."

"We will use my plane."

"That's fine. I should cremate Ash to stop the spread of the Shadowing, but I can't! Delia wouldn't want that!"

"You do what you think you should do."

Satoshi sighed, "Lysandre, I am going to need a special coffin made for Ash."

"What do you need?" Lysandre asked.

"I need the coffin to be lined with Lunarite. It will keep any infection still active from getting out."

"It will be done." Lysandre left. He had already decided that he would make the coffin himself by hand. Carpentry was his hobby.

* * *

Evening was giving away to night. The day had been wet and rainy. Delia watched the rain fall, her heart heavy. It was one of those days where she was missing Ash and Satoshi. She was proud of her son and her husband. Satoshi wasn't home very often as his duties as both the Kanto Champion and being God took a lot of time. Satoshi did try hard to be home once a week. Ash called as often as he could. She remembered him calling once while sick. He had reassured her repeatedly that he was okay. Nurse Joy was treating him for a bout of strep pneumonia. Today felt off. Something bad was happening, but what? Why did she feel like crying?

"Goodbye, Mom."

Delia jumped. "Ash?" She knew Ash was in Kalos, so why had she heard his voice? Grief pierced her heart. "No." Deep inside, she knew Ash was dead. He had come to say goodbye. "No!" Delia crumbled to the ground, her Mr. Mime rushing to her side. He knew Delia needed someone. Spotting Pidgeot outside, Mr. Mime quickly sent it toward Viridian City. He then sat down beside his Mistress and held her.

20 minutes later, Giovanni rushed into the house. He rushed to Delia's side.

"What happened?" The gym leader and leader of Team Rocket asked.

"Ash is dead!" Delia broke.

"What?" Giovanni paled, "That would explain why I heard his voice in my gym. I had to call off the battle I was in the middle of due to shock. He said goodbye, Uncle. I tried calling my twin, but he's not answering."

"He's gone! My baby boy is gone!"

"I know. He's my nephew. We will get through this somehow." Giovanni knew Delia was right. He had known the moment he'd heard Ash say goodbye. The arrival of Pidgeot had confirmed it. The bird Pokemon had been very upset. It had carried Giovanni to Pallet Town. Giovanni felt nothing but shock. He knew he would feel grief later, when what he knew was confirmed. He still felt a small tingle of doubt even though he knew. He held Delia, letting her cry, scream, and beat on him. Mr. Mime hovered nearby, clearly unsure of what to do.

* * *

Tracy woke as sunlight fell across his face. He got up despite still being mostly asleep. He passed by his bedroom window, pausing to glance outside. He headed off to shower and suddenly froze, the sleep vanishing from his brain. He blinked, and charged back to his window. Yep, Pallet Town was filling with legendaries. He blinked again, pinching himself three times to make sure he was awake. Yes, the legendaries really were coming to Pallet Town. Something big was about to happen. The sound of crying reached his ears from downstairs. Tracy bolted downstairs. Professor Oak was sitting at a table, head down and shoulders shaking. Again, Tracy froze. Knowing about Ash's Pokemon half, his brain fit everything together. He felt weak.

"P-professor?" Tracy whispered.

Oak looked up, and only shook his head. He had returned home a day before. Tracy gulped. He knew his next task was to call everyone and break the news. He moved toward the phone. The first person he called was Brock.

"Brock, I'm Tracy. I'm calling because I have bad news. Ash is gone." There was dead silence on the line.

"I'll inform Dawn and May." Came the choked reply.

"That leaves Misty and Iris. I'll call them." Tracy made his next call, "Misty? It's Tracy." He broke the news, and winced as Misty screamed in grief. He heard Gary's voice in the background. Gary picked up the phone.

"He's dead, isn't he?" His voice was angry.

"Yes." Tracy was greeted with a string of expletives.

"The f- idiot! F-! I knew this would f- happen! I can't believe that f- s- went and got himself killed!" Gary let loose with another string of expletives. "Did he suffer?"

"I don't know." Tracy heard yet another string of expletives. Just how many expletives did Gary know? Tracy was sure he heard some Hoenn and Sinohian words too. After a minute they hung up. Tracy called Iris next.

"I'm Tracy and I'm calling to let you know that Ash is gone." He braced himself.

"I already know. Satoshi told me. I'm flying down in an hour. Cilan is really broken up over it." Iris answered, "Ash did not suffer and he was not alone at the end."

"That's good." Tracy hung up.

* * *

"Misty, we are going to Pallet Town." Gary decided, "Come on."

Numbly, Misty followed. A short flight on Pidgeot later, they landed in Pallet Town. At the same time, Satoshi arrived on his Charizard. Zekrom landed, a coffin nestled in his arms. N dismounted. Reshiram arrived moments later. Lady J dismounted and reached up to help her daughter, Luka, off Reshiram's back. Reshiram set Zeshirom down. The grey dragon Pokemon gave her mother a dark look. She had been carried, her wings too small yet for flight. Zekrom gently set the coffin down.

The coffin was beautiful. Bas relief's of each Pokemon type lined the perimeter of the lid. It was made of wood. On the lid in the center was a Bas Relief of Arceus's mark. The workmanship was amazing. It was clear that Lysandre had taken his time. Misty collapsed against the coffin in tears.

Over the next few days, more and more people arrived. Pallet Town was grieving. A thick pall had fallen over the town. Pikachu stayed by the coffin, even sleeping on it. He refused to eat or drink at first until Snivy threatened to force feed him and Oshawott tried to force a water gun attack down Pikachu's throat. Gary ended up having to pull the Pokemon apart. Pikachu behaved after Gary threatened to stick him in his Poke ball and leave him in it until after the funeral.

The day of the funeral dawned overcast and wet. At noon, everyone gathered at the cemetery. Every one of Ash's traveling companions were there. No one spoke, everyone sharing in their grief for Ash. Delia stood beside Satoshi, too dry to cry. Satoshi kept his face emotionless. For parents to bury their only child, the pain they felt couldn't be described. Near them, Darkrai and Cresselia watched, Cresselia crying as she was held by Darkrai. They along with the other legendaries had stayed so they could say good bye. Ash had been a good friend to many of them. Lugia gave a mournful cry.

Finally, Ash was laid to rest within a freshly dug grave courtesy of Dugtrio, who would handle burial. It was Mewtwo who led the ceremony. It had felt right. It was his way of repaying Ash for helping him realize his faults, and he had worked hard to improve himself. He had become a city guardian, and had found that he was well suited to helping those in comas awaken, and treat those who were mentally unstable. He enjoyed his work.

The clouds began to drop their loads. Everyone moved indoors. There was very little talking. Greninja stayed outside, watching as Dugtrio buried the coffin. As the coffin slowly vanished under the dirt, Greninja grieved. He stayed as several Diglett carried a flat stone to Dugtrio, who set it up. The stone was actually a stone scale donated by Groudon and carved by both Zapdos and Raichu to show Ash's full name, date of birth and date of death, and above Ash's name was the mark of Arceus. Finally, done by Arceus himself, were the words, loving son. The stone slab was a reddish grey. It was perfect. Greninja stayed long after Diglett and Dugtrio had left.

* * *

The following morning, five girls gathered at the gravesite. Flowers from Floette dotted the grave.

"I loved him." Misty broke the silence.

"We all did." May responded, "He wasn't right for me. I fell hard for Brandon."

"I loved him too." Dawn said, "He didn't feel as I did, but we remained good friends. We talked whenever we could. I only hope it was quick."

"It was pretty quick. Xerosic made sure Ash was as comfortable as possible." Serena sniffled, "He was my soul mate."

"It's not fair!" Misty screamed, "Ash shouldn't have died! How hard is it to cure an infection? Why didn't they pump him full of medication? He would have lived! I hate you Arceus! How could you let this happen, huh? How?" She was crying again.

"I almost killed him once." Iris finally said, "Ash got hit by a stun spore, and I gave him Cheri berries for it, six of them."

"Iris!" May gasped, "Cheri berries are poisonous to humans!"

"I didn't know at the time!" Iris blushed.

"Misty, you keep saying you loved Ash. Were the two of you close?" Serena asked.

"Well… I did reveal my feelings. We dated for a while. I met Gary and well, Ash was the one to break it off. He told me that while he did feel something for me, he could see that Gary suited me far better. I do love Gary, but I never stopped loving Ash." Misty answered.

"I never felt a thing for Ash." Iris said, "I fell hard for Cilan. It took a cave in to get us to admit our feelings for each other."

"There was an incident in Unova." Dawn brought up.

"The Dark King incident. Ash got taken over by the Dark King and traveled alone to the Entralink, where he brought back the dark kingdom. Cilan and I tried to stop him. We were saved by Lady J and N, who fought Ash using Reshiram and Zekrom. They both discovered they were the reincarnations of the last King and Queen of Unova. They were able to draw out the Dark King and seal the evil spirit back inside Spiritbomb's stone. Ash came to an hour later with some memory over what happened." Iris explained, "He knew he was the Dark King, but beyond that, nothing."

"Seriously, how difficult is it to treat an infection?" Misty growled, "This shouldn't have happened!" She spun to face Serena, "This is your fault!"

"My fault? I didn't even know he was sick until two days before he died, Misty!" Serena shot back.

"Girls, calm down." May tried.

"Ash is known to power through colds and such." Dawn added, "He very nearly fooled Brock into thinking he was fine just before he faced Candice in battle. Brock refused to let him battle until 48 hours after his fever broke. It was one of the few times I heard them argue."

"Fever?" May asked, "Ash got a really bad fever in Dewford Town. He collapsed on me. Nurse Joy did her best, but the fever refused to break. Even the Pharmacist found his medications for fever ineffective. Plans were made to take him to the hospital in Slateport. Mr. Briney agreed to take us. The night before we left, Mr. Briney's Peliper brought us a strange berry. It was green and it had a strange green glow. Pikachu took it and squeezed the juice into Ash's mouth. By morning, he was fine. The fever had broken. We still got him checked out at the Slateport hospital. That berry, I still don't know what it was. Did he experience fevers with any of you?"

"Yes, a really bad one." Iris answered, "Nurse Joy had him flown to the hospital in Castilia City. They told us he had a brain infection from a subdural bleed. Apparently his brain filled with so much blood that they put in a shunt to drain it out."

"Is it me, or is Ash unusually prone to serious infections?" Lady J joined them, "There was a second fever that left him blind for six weeks."

"Remember that cave?" Iris turned to the older woman.

"How can I forget? N carried him through it. Ash did nothing but complain, and Cilan gave himself a concussion walking right into a stalactite, the same one, twice." Lady J said.

"N nearly dropped Ash due to laughing so hard." Iris grinned, "You do have to admit that it was hilarious."

"And of course, Ash told us to let him ride a Pokemon next next time as it would be far safer. I had him ride with me on Reshiram through the next cave." Lady J recalled, "I miss Ash. Even though he could be so infuriating at times, I saw him as a brother. I can't believe he is gone!"

"Misty, did Ash suffer any fevers while traveling with you?" Dawn asked.

"Twice. The first one was just a low grade fever due to a cold. Nurse Joy made him stay in bed for three days. The second time was in the Orange Islands. Tracy and Ash both somehow fell inside a Vileplume and got hit with a stun spore. I used salveyo weed to make a tea to treat them. They both got better. Tracy was fine by that night but it took Ash a few days to recover. Tracy and I both thought that Ash must have received more of the stun spore than Tracy did." Misty explained.

"Misty, was that Vileplume by per chance colored wrong?" Serena asked.

"I wouldn't know. I never saw it." Misty responded. She brightened, "Tracy saw it! He sketched it!"

"You are on to something, Serena." May waited.

"Um, have you heard about the Shadowing?" Serena explained everything, "If I'm right, the Vileplume was Shadowed. Tell me, do you remember the day Ash got sick? Misty, what was the day when the incident with the Vileplume happened?"

"Tuesday." May said at once.

"The incident happened on a Tuesday." Misty said.

"Tuesday." Dawn responded.

"It was a Tuesday." Iris looked at Lady J, who nodded.

"He got sick on Tuesday too. This is really odd. What was the month?" Serena asked, "It's May right now, and he sickened last Tuesday, and died Thursday evening. Last Tuesday was the first Tuesday of the month."

"It was the first Tuesday of May when the incident happened." Misty supplied.

"Same here." May said as Dawn nodded.

"Same here too." Lady J replied.

"I don't want to be right." Serena took a deep breath.

"He was ten when the incident happened. He was fifteen. Five years. He sickened on the same day and month of the incident." Lady J pieced things together, "We are getting wet. Let's go inside. Tracy will have more to add."

They went into Oak's lab. Misty found and brought Tracy to the group.

"Do you remember the Vileplume?" She asked.

"Of course." Tracy said, "It had such a deep dark purple color with vibrant red petals. I think it may have been shiny. I sketched it and I later took the sketch and painted it. It's right here." He walked over to a wall and pulled down a framed painting. The girls gathered around it. Serena gave a choked cry, backing away from the painting. Tracy knew why at once while the other girls stared in confusion at the blond girl who was now crying. He put the painting down and went to Serena's side.

"It's Shadowed." Tracy swallowed past the lump in his throat, "Ash was infected for years! That's how it spread! Ash wasn't just infected, he was its carrier!"

"The damn thing is intelligent!" Oak, on his computer, suddenly roared, "It sickened Ash only to allow itself to spread! It let Ash survive for several years before using him up! There is another carrier out there! Serena! Quick, did Ash come into contact with any Pokemon after he sickened?"

"Just Pikachu." Serena choked out.

"Pika?" Pikachu wandered into the room. He had decided to stay with Oak in the lab for the time being. Curious, he rose onto his hind legs, "Pikachu?"

"How long?" Tracy whispered.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Oak sank back into his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Four months slid by. Bonnie and Clemont had returned home to Luminous City. The first few weeks had been hard. The Luminous City Stadium was being built for the league. Clemont had cried upon seeing it as he realized Ash would never compete there. He knew Ash had been so excited about the League.

He was currently in his office trying to balance the budget. The budget headache was in full effect. He rubbed his temples. Once again he would have to cut programs, unless he could convince his mother, Dianthe to let out the purse strings a little. Luminous City was a big city. His gym brought in 1.5 million a month, ¾s of the total budget. There was a fee paid by challengers in order to battle him. Even Ash had to pay the fee. Everyone had been shocked to see Ash reach into his bag and pull out a wallet, a very thick wallet at that, and pay the fee. 500,000 came in from taxes. 2 million sounded like a lot of money, but it was not enough to run an entire city month in and out. There were programs that needed funding, repairs that needed to be done, and Clemont sat back, his head pointing up at the ceiling. Exposed piping ran over the length of the room. Insulation hung out of gaps in the wall. A bucket of paint held paint that had long since congealed into an unrecognizable color. He was sure the paint had once been yellow. Plywood boards leaned against the walls. At least the window showing a panoramic view of Luminous had been installed. Due to night setting in, the office was dark save for the glow of the computer screen. He heaved a sigh, knowing he still had not finished renovating his office. He picked up the phone. The lights flickered and went out. Clemont frowned. He counted down from five seconds. The lights returned as the gyms emergency generators kicked in. He had remembered to pay the electric bill, right? He went online to the bank. Yep, the bill was paid, so why did the lights go out?

"Sir! The Power Plant is under attack!" Clembot rushed into the office.

Well, that explained the lights. "Clembot, what is the situation?"

"They are saying the attackers are dark Pokemon with red eyes."

"Shadow Pokemon! Clembot, remain here. I'm going to go get the Magnezone!"

"But sir! They could fall victim!"

"I've go no choice!"

"I'll remain here."

"Thanks." Clemont took off for the basement, pausing to pick up the poke ball containing Noivern. He knew flamethrower and it would fall to him to burn the dead to ash. He reached the metal stairs, wincing as they groaned ominously as he rushed down them. They needed to be replaced, preferably years ago. The sound of metal slamming into cement wall reached Clemont's ears as he reached the basement. A heavy steel door armed with a scanner blocked entry. Clemont placed his hand on the scanner, which beeped. He took out his key card and slid it through its slot. The door opened with a wheeze of hydraulics. The sounds were much louder now. He heard Bonnie talking to a Magnezone as he entered.

A loud screech sent Clemont to the ground, a Magnezone rushing over him to slam into the reinforced cement and steel wall. This one was number 30-00. Turning, it began to spark dangerously, rushing Clemont yet again.

"That's enough!" Clemont feinted to the right, the thunderbolt missing him by centimeters. "You will halt!" He drew out what looked like a Tauros rod. This one was long and grey with burn marks on the top. Two prongs rose from the tip.

30-00 charged again. Clemont waited for it to get close. He struck, delivering a painful shock to the Pokemon. 30-00 squealed and backed away from Clemont with a high whine.

"I am your Alpha, and you will mind!" Clemont held the rod out in front of him, the tip sparking with electricity. 30-00 whimpered. "Into your pen! Go! Shoo!" A wave of the rod forced 30-00 to move toward its pen. Once it was inside, Clemont shut the steel gate.

The Magnezone lived in a large underground barn. The space was entirely crafted of cement reinforced with steel under the gym. Bright lights lit the place. The walls were bare and white with dents here and there from generations of Megnezone throwing themselves against the walls. Pens lined the walls with pens lining the center aisle. Each pen was filled with grass bedding, water troughs, and feed shelves. Several Magnezone lay in piles of bedding, dozing. Clemont heard a low groan coming from the laying room. He walked toward the door and went in.

"Hey, Big Brother. She's laying her eggs. We've got three, and here comes number four. I already did the mucking and watering." Bonnie was beside a female Magnezone, number 01-00. Females were very rare. Beside 01-00, 03-00A, and 06-00 were female. Magnezone were generally unsexed, meaning they didn't differentiate into male or female sub types. Clemont had only one true male, 00-00, who was in the room near his mate. Often times, Magnezone got as far as partially male or female. Partial females could breed if they had a functioning reproductive system. Partial males were sterile. The female moaned a shuddered, an egg dropping neatly from under her to land inside a nest. In 48 hours, Bonnie would move the eggs into incubation. She generally handled this part of running a gym. Despite being eight years old, Bonnie had established herself as the Beta of the pack, and the pack respected her. She did get shocked a lot, but she calmly took each shock without a sound.

The Magnezone bred here were larger than those found in the wild and were far more aggressive. Each one had a metallic silver body with a single yellow eye. Their magnet arms were a light grey. Each one wore a collar with a tracking device and a speaker. They had no names, going by their call number instead. Each one had their call number branded into their flanks. Clemont returned to the main area and entered the staging zone.

"I need numbers 00-00 through 07-00, minus 01-00." Clemont ordered firmly. The seven Magnezone came to his side. "I want you six minus 00-00 to head to the Power Plant. 08-00 through 15-00, guard the entrances to the city. I want the gates closed. 16-00 through 23-00, you are on reserve as back up for the Power Plant team. 24-00 through 31-00, you are to patrol the city. The rest of you are on call." The gym leader pressed a button on the wall. With a wheeze of hydraulics, the roof rolled back to expose night sky. The Magnezone headed off to perform their duties, 00-00 calmly waiting for Clemont to put him in his riding harness. Clemont tightened the straps and made sure his riding gloves, goggles, and helmet were in place. He mounted and gave a command. 00-00 lifted off neatly and took his place in the front of his team. They streaked off toward the Power Plant.

* * *

Smoke rose as the Power Plant burned. Shadow Pokemon let off attacks at the building. Several normal Pokemon lay in bloody heaps. Several workers were still valiantly fighting back. Several other workers were on the ground, clearly dead. A worker screamed, his body on fire. The smell of burning flesh hit Clemont's nose.

"02-00 through 04-00, take the right wing. 05-00 through 07-00, take the left wing! Fight well!" The Magnezone took off. Soon, powerful electric attacks lanced through the air. "00-00, front and center!" Clemont leapt from 00-00s back, "Noivern, stay by me. Use your flamethrower on the dead shadow Pokemon." Clemont rushed over to a downed worker, "What happened here?"

"They came from everywhere at once! We were overwhelmed, sir." The man explained.

"It's okay." Clemont reassured, "I'm getting to the bottom of this!"

"Sir! They're retreating! It's like they've been recalled!" A woman cried out.

"Burn the dead Pokemon!" Clemont called out, "We can't let it spread!"

* * *

Life had continued on. Serena waited her turn to go on stage. At her side, Selveon, Braxien, and Pikachu waited. Pikachu had decided to go with Serena. He had taken to performing and loved showing off. Serena suspected it was because of the female Pikachu in the front row. If Serena won, she would earn her final princess key and move on to the finals. Her name was called and she went on stage. She took a deep breath. Her music started.

"Braxien, Flamethrower! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Serena spun neatly under the flaming heart as fireworks courtesy of Pikachu went off. "Selveon, Swift!" The heart broke up into tiny fiery roses that rained down around Serena and the dancing Pokemon. Pikachu leapt onto Serena's shoulder and twirled before leaping off and going to the edge of the stage to pull the female Pikachu on stage. They danced together. "Fire Blast, Braxien! Moon Blast, Selveon! Electro Ball, Pikachu!" The three attacks collided, and formed into a blooming rose with Serena rising in the middle. "Ta da! Finished! You three did well."

They left the stage. Backstage, Mewtwo and Clemont were waiting. They both made sure to attend all of Serena's performances. Serena had accepted her role of Guardian to Mewtwo. She was registered as his trainer, and it had taken some time to get used to hearing Mewtwo talk to her in her mind.

"That was another spectacular performance." Clemont smiled, "You've got this key. How is Pikachu?"

"He misses Ash. The only time I see him come alive is on stage." Serena answered, "I miss Ash so much. Lately, I keep getting the feeling that he's alive, but I know Ash is gone."

"I miss him too. Watching him die was hard. You know he is gone. Lysandre and Xerosic did everything they could. In other news, the Kalos League starts in a week. Alan is favored to win. I was thinking we'd go together for Ash." Clemont said.

"Yes, we do need to go." Serena agreed, hearing her name get called. "Award ceremony." She returned to the stage. The waving lights were mostly pink, her color. The female Pikachu and her trainer both waved pink lights. Before long, the results were in. Serena had won by a landslide. Back stage after receiving her princess key, she met Bella, the female Pikachu's trainer.

"I loved how Pikachu pulled Pika onto the stage. Their dancing was adorable!" Bella smiled. "She totally had fun."

"Your idea of having Pikachu pull her on stage was amazing." Serena smiled.

She and Bella had become good friends, united by their shared loss of their boyfriends. Bella had watched helplessly as her boyfriend, Edward, had died of the Indigo Virus. Serena kept the reason Ash had died to herself, only saying he had gotten really sick really fast and there was nothing that could be done. Pikachu had gotten close with Pika and Pika had helped him heal from losing Ash. They both nuzzled each other.

"You know, you should get Mewtwo to join you on stage." Bella said.

"I've tried." Serena said, "He has stage fright."

"I don't dance." Mewtwo said.

"He would look good in a tux, and you two could do the dance to Canterella!"

"Hmm, I like that idea."

"Wait a minute here!" Mewtwo protested.

"You guys could do the field of roses as fire roses, and have Mewtwo pick one and blow it out!" Bella got excited.

"Planning session, your room!" Serena called out.

"I never-" Mewtwo was greeted with two dust trails. "I guess I'm going to have to dance."

"Pikachu Pika chu chu Pika." Pikachu said. (You'll be fine! It'll be fun!)

"So says you. Fine, I'll do it." Mewtwo gave a sigh. At least Serena was smiling again. He would do it for her. "Arceus help me."

* * *

Greninja sat before Ash's grave. He came here every day, rain or shine. Reaching out, he put his paw on the grave, on the word, Ash. Closing his eyes, he wept silently. It felt like a part of him was missing. The loss of Ash had left a deep and still aching wound.

"Hard to believe it's been four months." Greninja responded softly, "Pikachu decided to go with Serena. I saw his latest performance on TV. It was the real Pikachu I saw dancing with Serena. He said he will never battle again. I've chosen to stay here in Kanto. Hawlucha and Talonflame are staying too. Goodra has returned to his wetlands. He and Florges have fallen in love and together they protect the wetlands. They are a formidable force. I have decided to join Misty as a gym Pokemon. She is a good trainer, and we are clicking. I wear bracelets on my wrists that depletes most of my power. I really don't mind the bracelets. I enjoy seeing the bonds between Pokemon and Trainer, and there is nothing better than seeing the joy on the faces of the trainers when they realize they've won. Recently, Misty and I went up against Reshiram and Lady J. I didn't wear my bracelets. It was fun to battle Reshiram. I'm still as strong as ever. Misty is a good trainer, but she's not you. I miss you. I'm trying to continue on. We all are." He looked up at the darkening sky. "Satoshi has thrown himself into his duties as Champion. He and Delia left Pallet Town and moved into a nice place on the Indigo Plateau. Satoshi didn't want her to be alone. Delia misses you so much. A big reason was that Delia didn't want to be reminded of what she lost every day. She is teaching at the Indigo Elementary now. It helps. Hawlucha has bonded with Delia. He went with her to the Indigo Plateau. Talonflame lives at the sanctuary. He's become its protector. You should see him with the hatchlings. He's been teaching them about trainers and being a trainers Pokemon. Noivern is with Clemont. He is enjoying being a gym Pokemon." Greninja stood, "See you tomorrow night, Ash." Reluctantly, Greninja turned and left.

The trip never took long. Greninja was back in Cerulean in 20 minutes. He carried an injured Metapod found in Viridian Forest, stopping at the Pokemon Center to hand it over to Nurse Joy.

"You are so nice. Mind running this bag of medicine over to 2240, 47th street NW? Thanks." Nurse Joy handed the bag over after Greninja nodded.

Greninja often ran errands for Misty and Nurse Joy. The address wasn't too far off his usual route as it was. He left, and found the house in question quickly. A knock at the door brought an elderly woman resembling a grey haired nurse joy.

"Thank you, Greninja. Gyarados is doing better, but the poor dear is just miserable." Joy smiled, "You can go say hello."

Greninja entered the house and walked over to the large tank dominating most of the first floor. After retiring from the Pokemon Center, Joy nursed sick and injured Pokemon back to health. Gyarados belonged to a trainer who didn't have the space to care for his Pokemon, so he had brought it to Joy. Joy owned a three legged Eevee and a Delphox, who helped tended to the sick and injured Pokemon. The Gyarados raised its head out of the water and rested it on the edge of the tank with a soft groan.

"Hey." Greninja greeted, "How you feeling?"

"Hey, Greninja. I feel like I got trampled by a cluster of Onix. Don't worry, this is not the Shadowing." Gyarados managed to smile.

"You look better. You aren't so green anymore. So, want me to bring you a Goldeen tomorrow?"

"I'm not at that point yet, but a nice plump Goldeen does sound delicious. It is nice to have a visitor. How are you holding up? You don't have to shoulder your burden alone. I'm here and feel free to let me carry your burden. I'm your friend and friends don't let friends suffer alone. I'm glad you let me in that first night you lived here."

"I am too. I'm grateful you reached out and stayed with me. I wouldn't have survived without you being there. Well, I should leave and let you rest. I hear that Joy is thinking of taking you to the cove tomorrow for some free time."

"I don't know if I'm at that point. Don't ever get Poke Flu. It sucks."

Chuckling, Greninja left. It was good to see his friend. Gyarados understood well what Greninja was going through, having lost its trainer to the indigo virus. It's current trainer was the son of its former trainer. Reaching the gym, Greninja went in.

"Oh there you are. We have a challenger. I want you, Starmie, and Goldeen for this one. It is a water battle so we will battle in the pool." Misty greeted, "Visiting Ash again?"

Greninja nodded. Misty called him into his poke ball.

* * *

"Leader! We're under attack! Shadow Pokemon!" A trainer cried out, finding Clemont in his gym. "They've everywhere!"

Clemont rushed up to the balcony. Below, Luminous City spread out. Smoke rose from various places as fires burned. He spotted Squishy in its 50% form. Thick branches shot up to impale a shadow Pikachu. Mega Blaziken reduced it to ash. He spotted Bonnie on 00-00, the Magnezone scattering to various parts of the city. She clashed with a shadow Gyarados. He saw numerous trainers using their Pokemon to fight. Clembot was directing evacuation. Hoopla had arrived and was helping out. He sent a dark pulse at a shadow Dragonite, sending it into a building where it crumbled to the ground. A flamethrower finished it off.

"Arceus help us." Clemont whispered.

He bolted inside and ran to the computer. Quickly. He typed in a code, and sent a short message out. He than rushed outside, sending out his Pokemon. Luxray appeared first. Chespin and Bunnelby appeared next, and Noivern appeared. Clemont rushed straight toward the first shadow Pokemon he could see.

* * *

Valerie heard her tablet beep. Picking it up, she found Clemont's message.

"Luminous City is under attack! Shadow Pokemon! I need all the help I can get! Hurry!" She read. Quickly standing, she forwarded the message to Wikstrom, hers and Clemont's boss. She strode quickly from her gym to town hall. Once there, she went straight to the emergency broadcast system.

"This is an emergency! Luminous City is under attack! This is not a drill! I need all trainers with Pokemon levels 35 and higher to report to town square! I repeat, Luminous City is under attack! This is not a drill!" Valerie repeated her message repeatedly.

Town square filled with trainers of all ages. Valerie joined them. Instead of her normal outfit, she was wearing her combat outfit, a black tank top and blue shorts over black leggings and boots, her hair in a ponytail. This was very serious. Valerie never wore her combat outfit for small things. You knew that when she wore it that the world was ending.

"It's bad." A boy said.

"Luminous City is falling. Clemont has called for aid. As he is my fellow Gym Leader under Wikstrom, it is imperative that I respond. I need some of you to remain here to protect Laverre City." Valerie waited.

"We will stay." A girl replied, "You can count on the Junior Squad to keep things safe here!"

"Good. Mount up!" Valerie mounted up on Swellow and led her people off toward the struggling Luminous City.

* * *

"Champion! Luminous is under attack!" Wikstrom rushed into Dianthe's office. He saw fear flicker over Dianthe's face. "Your children, Clemont and Bonnie. Don't worry. Clemont is a strong Gym Leader, and Bonnie is protected by Zygarde."

Dianthe took a deep breath. "Assemble the Elite Four and have them contact their Gym Leaders. I want Kalos to go on tactical alert. Any Shadow Pokemon are to be killed on sight and burned. I'm going to Luminous City."

"Are you going to inform your fellow Champions?"

"Yes, after I see how bad it is." Dianthe took off. "My children, hold on. Mama is coming."

Once in her helicopter, she flew fast toward Luminous. The sun was setting, casting a red glow over everything below. Smoke appeared on the horizon. Luminous City rose in the reddened dusk. Thick black smoke billowed from fires roaring out of control. Humans and Pokemon lay dead in the blood soaked streets. The smell of cooking flesh hit her nose. Trainers directed their Pokemon, desperately fighting back. Dianthe knew this was a fight they would likely lose.

Suddenly, something large and white tumbled by the helicopter, a shadow Dragonite clutched in its claws. The white shape revealed itself to be Reshiram with Lady J on her back. A blast burn reduced the Dragonite to ash. With little prompting, Reshiram dove down to rake a street filled with shadow Pokemon with a mighty fusion flare, reducing many of the shadow Pokemon to dust. Dianthe left the helicopter after it landed. Bringing out Gardevoir, she joined the fight. Pretty soon, she found herself back to back with Lady J.

"Champion, shadow Pokemon act on instinct, right? They wouldn't gather in mass like this. I think someone is controlling them." Lady J spoke, "Delphox, Blast Burn that Vileplume!"

"You could be right." Dianthe noted, "I'll strike, you burn."

"Deal." Lady J released her Talonflame and Charizard, "Talonflame, you stay with Dianthe. Charizard, find and stay with Bonnie. Both of you listen to them. Delphox, you are with me. Reshiram, provide assistance from the air!"

* * *

"Chespin, pin missile, Luxray, volt tackle, and Bunnelby, mud shot! Noivern, Aerobatics!" Clemont ordered.

The Pokemon responded with their moves, driving back a knot of snarling shadow Pokemon. Overhead, a shadow ball slammed into a dark pulse. Clemont looked up to see Hoopla, who gave a thumbs up. Noivern used flamethrower to burn a Pidgey to ash.

"Children and the elderly have been safely evacuated." Hoopla reported, "I took the liberty of summoning the Bell Tower trio. They are on the north side working their way south. Bonnie is on the west side, and things are calming down over there. Dianthe is on the east side. It seems the battle is starting to turn in our favor. There is something else I've noticed. The shadow Pokemon seem to be under someone's control. This isn't normal. Shadow Pokemon act only on instinct. They are unable to think or act on their own. Also, they don't amass like this."

"I'm not the only one. I don't think a team is behind this, but someone is behind this." Clemont nodded. Overhead, Reshiram swept by, delivering a fusion flare on the shadow Pokemon. The Pokemon were reduced to ash. "Ash would be a big help right now."

"I agree." Hoopla replied, "He's a very strong trainer. I wish he wouldn't hold back so much. He could easily win the leagues."

"I agree. Ash was far stronger than anyone I knew. Chespin! Use razor leaf on those shadow water types! Luxray, volt tackle!"

The two Pokemon acknowledged. A Ninetales reduced the shadow Pokemon to ash. Clemont began to wonder if Luminous would even see the dawn. A screech ripped his attention to the sky. One of his Magnezone was wounded, and falling toward a Pokemon Center. He knew the Magnezone was mortally wounded. He bolted toward the center upon realizing people were inside. He reached the center and flung open the doors.

"Everyone out! Now! Megnezone is going to crash!" He ordered.

"To the back door!" Nurse Joy rushed everyone outside. Clemont checked to make sure no one was left behind. With a final groan, the front wall gave in. Clemont screamed, knowing there was no way he was going to get out of this. He dove to the left to avoid the flying glass. Wood, stone, and cement piled on top of him. A large stone struck his head. As his vision wavered, he saw a shadow move out of the falling dust. The shape was familiar, too familiar. There was no mistaking it.

"Ash…" Everything went black.

 **Queen Sunstar: lots of action this chapter. Serena already suspects what Greninja will discover next chapter. Coming up, Dianthe goes full mom mode on Clemont and Bonnie. 50% form Zygarde faces down a deranged Mewtwo, who is falling victim to the Shadowing. Pewter City is attacked.**


	5. Chapter 5

Luminous City was falling. That was the only way Dianthe could describe it. Flames licked the sky, many of them remains of the various fire attacks from the Pokemon. Gardevoir was tired. Her attacks were growing weak. Dianthe felt herself go back to back with someone. Sparks lit through her body, thrilling her. There was only one man with the touch that did that to her. She felt herself go weak in the knees.

"Meyer." Dianthe smiled as Blaziken Mask spun her around.

"Not when I'm in costume, my dear." Blaziken Mask smiled back, "Care to dance, my heart?"

"With pleasure!" Dianthe had seen the spread of attacks coming from a a group of shadow Pokemon.

Blaziken Mask dipped her as an electro ball shot by where her head would have been.

"Brings back memories!" Dianthe said, "20 years ago, the battle for Kanto. We met just like this! By the way, if anything happens to our children, I will castrate you!"

"Still the spitfire I love!" They both spun.

"I'm sorry I have not been home very much!" Blaziken Mask lifted her into the air, preventing a shadow ball from striking her. "That's going to change! I've decided to move my office here!"

"Now is not the time, love!" Blaziken Mask pulled her in, "Hope you don't mind being fried!"

A wall of electricity sped toward them. Dianthe gulped. This was going to hurt. She braced herself for the pain. It never came.

"Vanilluxe! Create a wall using Ice Beam!"

A wall of ice formed and canceled out the electric wall. Dianthe looked up to see their savior.

"Kaito!" She called out.

Kaito smiled. He was riding Kyurem. "As Algid Champion, it is my duty to protect, and I was in the area."

"Thanks for the save!" Dianthe called up, "Have you seen Bonnie or Clemont?"

"Bonnie, a little blond girl riding a Magnezone? She's got the entire west side secure! Clemont, the gym leader? Last I saw of him was him running towards a Pokemon center." Kaito responded, "These Pokemon are being controlled! I'm searching for the one controlling them! Luminous has had it!"

"Do it!" Dianthe ordered.

"I'm on it. Be careful! Kyurem, let's move." Kaito felt the powerful ice dragon respond by climbing higher. He had a special bond with Kyurem, and he was the legendary's guardian. Together they scanned the ground below.

"There!" Kyurem shuddered, "That's the control!"

"You're right." Kaito shuddered too, "It feels like the power of the Forefather, but it's wrong. It feels really… unclean. Wait, there's… Misery?"

"I feel it too. Shall I take us in?"

"Yes." Kaito nodded.

* * *

Valerie and her people saw the smoke first. It billowed thickly into the darkening sky, slowly expanding as it rose. Orange light flickered, several explosions ripping across the city. As her Togekiss dipped lower toward the city, she heard the screams of trainers and Pokémon as they fought the invading shadow Pokémon. The smell of cooking flesh hit next. Valerie knew that shadow Pokémon had to be burned in order to stop the infection.

"Togekiss, head toward Prism Tower. The rest of you, help hold the south gate! I'll join you shortly!" Valerie ordered, "Fight well!"

"Rise high!" Her people chorused together, completing the old phrase. They peeled off to head toward the south gate. Valerie let Togekiss carry her toward Prism Tower. It shone a ruddy red in the light of the fires burning near it. She heard Clembot shouting orders left and right as he directed his Pokémon at the same time. Noivern flashed by, raking a falling shadow Pidgey with a jet of flame. Hoopa was fighting and getting people to safety. He was in his unbound form, a ring active as he cast a dark pulse at a Gengar. Several people darted through the ring followed by a couple non shadowed Pokémon.

A loud groan tore her attention back to Prism Tower. The building was crumbling. Fires burst through the white polished steel. Clembot darted through a ring provided by Hoopa. Several Megnezone came through. A loud screech filled the smoking air. Clembot flew through the portal, an egg in his arms. Behind him, flames jetted out of the portal just before Hoopa closed it.

Prism Tower exploded into a massive fireball. Bits of burning metal rained out of the sky. Valerie realized she was screaming, and it was a name, Clemont. Togekiss peeled away from the burning ruins left from the explosion, heading toward the south gate. Valerie blinked.

' _Wait, something is not right with me. Oh Arceus! I have a crush on Clemont. Why do I fall for the nerdy ones? For once, can't I fall for someone not a nerd?_ ' Valerie felt her cheeks get hot. ' _Seriously? I have to blush? This is so ridiculous! Well, he was cute in a nerdy way. Wait, I responded to his call for help pretty quickly. I'm worried about him. Stupid crush!_ '

Valerie joined the battle.

* * *

"00-00!" Bonnie cried out, urging 30-00 into flight. They rushed toward the fallen Magnezone. 30-00 nudged 00-00, who didn't respond. Bonnie sighed in sadness. She slid off 30-00, whom she had been free riding, and unbuckled the harness from 00-00. She leaned into the cooling body and let herself grieve for a moment. Steeling her resolve, she gave the body one last pat before harnessing 30-00. "Farewell, 00-00. Thank you for your service. 30-00, let's go give our all. 00-00s sacrifice will not be in vain. 30-00? You find something?" Bonnie walked toward 30-00. It suddenly went flying with an agonized scream. Bonnie froze as a very familiar figure turned toward her. "Ash? But it can't be! You died!"

Ash only raised his head. Both of his eyes were empty. There was no feeling, no recognition in the red orbs. Neither of them moved. Bonnie studied her former friend. Just like the shadow Pokemon, shadowy mist rose from Ash's body. His eyes were red, and his skin was darker. He was wearing his usual outfit. Bonnie swallowed. Lady J's Charizard landed beside Bonnie. He tensed, head lowered and teeth bared. He warned Ash with a hiss. For a moment, the standoff continued.

Ash raised a hand and made a fist. Bonnie felt her feet leave the ground. She struggled to get air, her windpipe slowly being cut off. She kicked out as she struggled. Ash was killing her very slowly. Dark spots danced in her vision. Her struggling was beginning to slow.

"Vanilluxe, body slam!"

The pressure was suddenly gone. Strong arms caught Bonnie before she could hit the ground. She gasped in air for a few minutes before turning to see her savior.

"Champion. I thought Champions were not allowed to help other Champions." Bonnie reclaimed her feet.

"We are required to if we are in the area. Are you okay?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Something is wrong with Ash. He's supposed to be dead. I watched him die four months ago!" Bonnie felt the grief return. Serena had been a complete mess. She refused to get out of bed for weeks. She lost a lot of weight, and become very ill. It became clear that she was dying. Nothing Bonnie or Clemont did helped. Delia had called to tell them Pikachu was dying. Clemont had hit on an idea, flying Pikachu to Luminous City. He had placed Pikachu next to Serena on her hospital bed. Pikachu had pulled himself into Serena's arms and the two had grieved together. Together they recovered and Pikachu was registered as Serena's Pokemon. They had gone on to perform together. Pikachu had taken to performing like a Goldeen takes to water. It was clear the two of them were depressed.

"Luxe!" Vanilluxe cried out, it's body flying to hit Kyurem, who yelped in surprise. Kaito turned. Ash seemed to be changing. He gulped, recalling Vanilluxe. White fur blossomed across Ash's body as sickening cracks rang out. His arms and legs twisted and snapped as they reformed. Ash fell forward onto hoofed legs. His face bulged out, his eyes migrating to the sides of his head, his nose melting into his changing face. His mouth faded to be replaced by light green bands. His sides bulged as a yellow belt erupted free. His black hair began to lighten as it flowed out behind him. His tail streamed out last. His eyes were blood red. He growled.

"Prince, please try to think!" Kaito stepped backwards, pulling Bonnie back with him, "There is no need for you to fight me. Bonnie, listen to me. Go find Clemont. You don't need to see this battle." He waited a bit. "Go!" Bonnie swallowed and moved behind Kaito, Charizard going with her. "I really don't want to fight you, Prince Arceus."

"I'm not here to fight you." Prince Arceus's voice was definitely not Ash's voice. It was harsher, deeper. Kyurem moved to stand by Kaito.

"You are not our Prince!" Kyurem roared, "Prince Arceus is a kind soul! He helped me reconnect with my daughter, Reshiram! You are nothing but a puppet!"

"What a shame. I am Prince Arceus. I should've let the shadowing consume me instead of fighting it. Step aside. I do not wish to fight." Prince Arceus waited.

"No. You are not who you say you are!" Kaito snapped, "I was blessed with the ability to feel what Pokemon feel. I sense misery, and pain coming from you along with anger. You are mad at yourself. Let me guess. You are mad at yourself for not stopping this. You know this is wrong. Please, put a stop to it!"

"Your words mean nothing to me. I am only here for one thing. I need a powerful team of Pokemon, and Megnezone is one of them!" Prince Arceus grinned ferally, revealing sharp fangs, "If I must go through you, than so be it!"

Kaito tensed, waiting for the first move. "Kyurem, ready an Avalanche."

"I can't attack my prince, Kaito."

"You don't have a choice."

"I know. I'm ready."

"Make your first move, Prince!"

"My first move." Prince Arceus's belt changed to red. "Blast Burn!"

The powerful fire attack roared toward Kyurem, who braced himself. He clenched his teeth as the fire burned him. Finally, the attack ended. He was burned.

"Avalanche!" Kyurem gasped out.

The ice attack flew toward Prince Arceus. Just before it could do any damage, it melted. Prince Arceus only laughed cruelly.

"That can't be fair. I know fire is my weakness, but I have ways of countering! Cryogonal, Glaceon, come on out!" Both Pokemon appeared with cries of their names. "Cryogonal, Rain-dance. Glaceon, Aqua Tail."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Prince Arceus shifted to electric. "Nice try." Aqua Tail, powered up by Rain-dance, still did some damage. "My turn." He switched to ground, "Earthquake!"

Glaceon leapt onto Cryogonal, avoiding the earthquake. Cryogonal was unaffected as it was immune to ground type moves.

' _I have to force him to go back to fire. Hmm, Ice is effective against Dragon. What is weak against dragon?'_ "Charizard, I need your help. Do you know any steel moves? I have a plan." Charizard nodded, and showed off steel wing. Quickly, he whispered his plan to the Pokemon. They all nodded, Cryogonal moving up and down to show it understood. "Vanilluxe, I'm going to need you too. You too, Winterra, and Dolphine." He released his Pokemon.

Winterra was one of the Algid legendaries. She was known as the Ice Griffin Pokemon. She was blue and white, her body resembling the backside of Pyroar and the front side of a Bravairy. Unlike other legendaries, she did not have a human guardian. Her signature move was Glaciate, a powerful Ice attack that brought hail and always hit its target. The attack basically dropped a chunk of ice on the opponent.

"I'm here. So, whose butt do I get to whoop?" Winterra asked, using her telepathy.

"Him." Kaito responded.

Dolphina was the final evolution of Algid's water type starter, Dolphy. Resembling a dolphin, she was blue with a lilac underside. She balanced easily on her broad tail, her flippers resembling broad hands. Her head was that of a dolphin. Her signature move was Juggle, a strong ice attack where three to five ice balls were juggled, than shot at the enemy Pokemon. She answered with a cry of her name along with Vanilluxe.

"Prince Arceus! What the f- happened to you?" Winterra gasped, than blushed as she realized she'd used a not nice word. "Don't make me drop a glacier on you!"

Charizard moved in front of them, wings open wide. The other Pokemon quietly slipped behind him.

"Charizard, get ready." Kaito mentally began to count down from 15. "Steel wing!"

Charizard attacked. As expected, Prince Arceus shifted to Dragon. Just as planed, five Ice Beams slammed into him at once before he could even switch types. The dark godling staggered, but did not fall. Instead, he lifted off the ground.

"I have what I came for! Retreat!" Several shadow Pokemon lifted Magnezone and took it with them. Luminous emptied quickly of shadow Pokemon.

"It's over." Kaito staggered and sat. Bonnie came over.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "I knew you were good, but that was epic!"

"I'm fine, just tired." Kaito answered, "He got Magnezone."

* * *

Light bled between his eyelids. He knew he was waking up. He heard voices screaming at each other, and a younger voice pleading for them to stop. Sound returned along with pain. His head ached in the worst migraine ever.

"If he dies, I will strangle you, Meyer!"

"He's not going to die, my heart. You heard the doctor. He's fine."

"He had a building on top of him!"

"Mom, please! Calm down!"

Clemont opened his eyes and felt around for his glasses. Finding them, he put them on.

"I'm fine, Mom."

The next thing he knew, he was being crushed by Dianthe.

"My little boy! I was so worried! Don't scare me like that ever again!" Dianthe was crying.

"You might want to stop crushing the boy, dear." Meyer advised.

Dianthe let up. Clemont gasped in air for a moment.

"Where are we?" Clemont looked around. He was laying on a cot. Tent walls moved lightly in the breeze. Lots of other cots were set up. Nurse Joys moved among the cots, tending to patients. Many people sported burns, and some had broken bones. Others lay unconscious.

"Field hospital outside Luminous." Meyer explained.

"Luminous has fallen, big brother. Magnezone 00-00 was killed. Magnezone 25-00 got taken by Ash." Bonnie shared.

"My gym?"

"It blew up. The Magnezone still inside suffocated. The four eggs are lost. Most of Luminous is gone."

"No. NO! My city!" Clemont began crying, "Some gym leader I am! I couldn't protect my city!"

"I failed too, then."

"Clembot? No. I failed!"

"I couldn't protect Luminous ether. I failed too. I did manage to save this." Clembot was holding an egg. "We can rebuild, make Luminous even better than before."

"Did Valerie even come?"

"I did. I managed to hold the south gate while my people helped where it was needed. Olympia came too. She held the north gate. She was injured, but she's fine." Valerie answered.

"Thanks." Clemont looked away. He felt a sudden sharp sting as Valerie slapped him. "Hey!"

"The Clemont I know would be rolling his sleeves up and planning on how to rebuild! Snap out of this!" Valerie hissed. "Wake up and snap out of it!"

Clemont blinked, raising his hand to his stinging cheek. Valerie was right. This was not like him. He took a deep breath. This was no time to be wallowing in self pity. Ash would be chewing him out for this! He sat up and stood, squaring his shoulders. It was time to be a Gym Leader.

The moment he stepped outside the tent, he was swarmed by reporters. A podium was quickly set up. Clemont moved to stand behind it. He waited for quiet. Valerie stood beside him, and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I will answer questions in a moment. I am Clemont, Gym Leader of Luminous City. We came under attack by Shadow Pokemon. Thanks to the efforts of Hoopa, the death toll was very low. I lost 56 citizens in the attack, and an untold number of brave Pokemon. Most of my Magnezone were lost, my only full male among them. I grieve with everyone tonight for those who died. Those Pokemon were being controlled, and I will find out who. I will bring them to justice. Yes, Luminous has fallen. We will rise again from the ashes and rebuild. I will take questions."

"Do you know who is behind this attack?" a reporter called out.

"I spoke with Champion Kaito of Algid. He told me it was Ash. That can't be because Ash died of a severe illness months ago."

"Did Ash have the Shadowing?"

"No, he did not. Xerosic believes he had rabies caused by a bite from an infected Zubat. By the time he sickened, it was already too late. He was not vaccinated. Xerosic gave him the vaccine but it was too little too late."

"There are rumors he behaved much like the Pokemon infected by the Shadowing."

"The Shadowing causes rabies like symptoms, so it is easy to make the jump. Ash did still know me, Bonnie, and Serena at the end. Yes, some of his behaviors were eerily similar. He was restrained toward the end."

A man with short red hair stormed toward the podium.

"Why did you let Luminous fall? Huh? Why?" He angrily shouted.

"I did my best to protect Luminous."

"Liar! Because of your failure, I have to burry my wife and two daughters! Why? Our apartment complex collapsed! You are a failure! What kind of Gym Leader fails to protect their own city?"

"I'm only one person. I did my best. I am deeply sorry for your loss."

"No you are not!"

"Please. He really did the best he could." Valerie soothed, "I got here as fast as I could. There is nothing we can do to bring back your loved ones."


	6. Chapter 6

**Queen Sunstar: Happy Holidays! Here's the new chapter! I am in the process of sculpting "A Father's Love".**

Serena released Mewtwo from his poke ball. Pikachu was on her shoulder. They had come to Cerulean City for the unveiling of two new statues. Serena would perform one of her routines during the benefit concert after the unveiling ceremony. She went to the Pokémon Center to get a room first and drop off her bags. Next she had planned to visit the gym and see Misty.

"If you need to handle anything in Saffron City, go ahead." Serena smiled.

"Well, I do need to check in so I'll head there. I'll be back in time for the ceremony." Mewtwo promised.

"Alright." Serena watched him fly off. "Shall we visit Misty, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu quivered in excitement, but it was forced.

Before long, they reached the gym and went in. The gym was water type, the walls aquamarine and the pool water a bright clear blue. A huge pool dominated the vast space. White walkways traversed above the pool. It was humid and the water looked so inviting. People and their Pokémon swam and played together. Misty was in a Pokémon battle with a trainer. They both were in the pool, Misty's Greninja sending a water shuriken at the other trainers Seadra. It hit, and Seadra fainted. It felt wrong to Serena to think of Greninja as Misty's, but he was registered as her Pokémon now.

"And that's the battle! Misty wins!" The moderator, a brunette girl in a pink bikini hanging on to her Magikarp called out.

"You are so close. A little more training and you'll beat me." Misty smiled at the trainer.

"Yep!" The trainer smiled back, "While losing hurts, it only means I have more work to do. You just wait! I will earn that badge from you soon!"

"Oh hey, Serena! He takes losing very well." Misty pulled herself out of the pool, "You here for the ceremony?"

"Yes. I also came to visit his grave. That trainer really took losing very well. Ash never did." Serena said. Pikachu leapt off her shoulder and went to Misty's arms.

"Hey, Pikachu. I hear you are a performer now." Pikachu nodded in response. "Ash cried after losing to LT Surge. It took him three tries to win the lightning badge. Brock and I left him alone for a while. He was angry with himself after the second loss."

"That's Ash. He was mad about losing to Viola. Clemont told me Ash trained hard for three days before challenging the gym and winning. He never got to challenge Wolfric." Images of Ash dying flicked through her mind. "I finally found love, only for it to be ripped away from me. I'm never going to love again! It hurts so much still. He was so sick, and I couldn't do anything to help!" Tears flowed freely down her face.

Gentle arms embraced her. "The way you feel about Ash is how I feel about Gary. I still do have feelings for Ash, but my heart belongs to Gary. Back when Ash and I dated, it never felt right. We both knew it. Ash introduced me to Gary during his 14th birthday party. Gary and I clicked. Being with him felt right. Ash broke it off with me. We didn't fight. We talked, and both agreed that I belonged with Gary. If it had been Gary who died, I would go suicidal. I can't imagine what you are going through. I want you to know that I'm here for you." Misty soothed, "I miss Ash a lot. I know he would want me to do what makes me happy. Running my gym is my life just as performing is yours."

Gary entered the gym. He walked over to the girls.

"Missing Ash? Hello, Pikachu. No thunderbolt to my backside this time?" Gary gave Pikachu a scratch behind his ear. Pikachu turned his head this way and that way so Gary could hit the spots that itched. He rumbled in pleasure at the attention.

Misty turned, "Yeah, we're missing Ash. Benny was here earlier. He got very close to beating me. He is doing really well. I wouldn't be surprised if he goes all the way to the Indigo League."

Greninja growled.

"I didn't forget, your highness." Gary pulled out a bag, "Here's your salveyo weed."

Greninja took the bag. Serena couldn't help but smile, remembering Greninja's love for salveyo weed.

"You still love that stuff, huh?" Serena rubbed Greninja's shoulder.

"Greninja!" Greninja nodded, a strand of the weed hanging out of his mouth. Tilting his head back, he swallowed his mouthful of weed.

"The things I do to stay in his highness's good graces. Do you know how impossible that stuff is to find?" Gary asked, "I had to contact Sawyer in Kalos to get a hold of this bag!"

"Aw, you do it for him because you like him." Misty cooed to Gary.

"Ash should be teaching manners to his Pokémon. The other day, I got a face full of poop from Talonflame! Do you know how hot Talonflame poop is?" Gary complained.

"You got a free facial. Us women use it to open our pores and soften the skin on our faces." Misty winked, "You love Ash's Pokémon and you know it."

"I swear they love torturing me. The ceremony is going to start in ten minutes." Gary said, smiling, "Yes, I do love Ash's Pokémon." Pikachu leapt onto Gary's shoulder and nuzzled him. Gary yelped. "Pikachu, I was beginning to wonder when you would shock me!"

* * *

Serena followed Misty and Gary around the monument garden. Two statues were covered. They would be unveiled soon during the ceremony.

"This one is my favorite." Misty stopped before a statue of a woman. "She is Queen Jayla, last ruler of Kanto, and it was her who came up with our current government system. She knew the age of the Monarchy was over."

Gary nodded, "Is it me or does she look like Misty? Queen Jayla was the last of the Monarchy to pass. Kanto's first Champion was Samuel Oak, my grandfather. Jayla was 14 when she became Queen. She was there to see my grandpa become Champion. After she died, Johto attacked, their Champion, King Ghetsis, intent on adding Kanto to his hold. He had Sinoh and Hoen in his grip." Gary walked over to another statue, this one of three children, two boys and one girl.

"Is that Ash?" Serena asked, joining him.

"It's Satoshi Ketchum, Ash's dad, and one of the heroes of the war. The other two are Lance Gold, and Cynthia Pearl. Lance overthrew King Ghetsis and was forced to kill him to save Cynthia's life. The fighting lasted a few more weeks. The affected regions held their first leagues, naming their first Champions. Satoshi has been our Champion for 15 years. He has been defeated in battle before. Challengers that win are given the choice to become Champion, but they choose to travel more. Satoshi is fine with it. He doesn't mind being Champion." Misty explained.

"I love this one." Gary walked over to a statue of a boy and Zekrom. "It's called The Meeting. That's N meeting Zekrom for the first time. See the one next to it? That's Lady J and Reshiram in flight."

"They are amazingly detailed. Ooh! This one is amazing! You can almost hear the trainer giving a command to his Pokémon!" Serena went to the statue. It showed a boy pointing forward as a Pikachu prepared to launch an attack at their unseen opponent. "Pokémon trainer Red in battle with his Pikachu." She read, "Red beat both Lance and Satoshi in battle. He vanished while on Mount Silver. Search parties never found him."

"The ceremony is about to begin!" Gary called out. Quickly they found seats.

Taps began to play. Oak stood on stage, playing the famous song via bagpipe. He finished, and left the stage. Satoshi took the stage.

"Welcome, everyone. Today two new statues will be revealed. These statues were carved by none other than Geode Caleb himself. He has carved most of the statues here. The first statue to be revealed is called A Father's Love. This one is a gift to my wife, Delia. Happy 19th Anniversary, my love." Satoshi turned. Talonflame and Pideot both gripped the tarp and rose, revealing the statue.

Delia gasped in wonder. The statue depicted Arceus laying down, his head turned and pointed down. Curled up by his leg was a very young Ash, sleeping. Arceus looked upon the child with love in his eyes. Delia was sitting, leaning against him, a smile gracing her face as she watched her son sleep. Delia burst into tears.

"It's my favorite memory!" She sobbed, "Arceus never moved an inch. Ash loved sleeping like this. I am Arceus's human Guardian. Satoshi, I love it! Thank you!"

"I had it made to preserve that memory. Arceus loved Ash like a son. He filled in for me from time to time. In fact, I came home once to see Arceus playing fetch with Ash." Satoshi smiled, "He stayed with us a lot. This next statue is very precious to me. Talonflame, Pideot, if you will."

The birds lifted the tarp. This statue was of Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. He looked toward the east, toward the rising sun and the promise of a new day. He was smiling, his expression one of hope. It was perfect. Geode had outdone himself. The ceremony ended with Oak playing more music. People wandered among the statues, admiring them. Serena went to the statue of Ash.

"He captured your spirit very well. It looks just like you are looking toward the future." Serena mused.

"It really does."

"Shauna! Tierno, and Trevor! You guys came too!" Serena greeted her friends.

"Hey, Serena. How are you holding up?" Tierno asked.

"I didn't take losing Ash very well." Serena answered, "I stopped eating and refused to sleep. I got so weak that my body started to fail. I was ready to die. Pikachu saved me. I realized that Ash wouldn't want us to die because of him. We both recovered. Pikachu is mine now. I'm holding up well. I do miss Ash." She felt her friends hug her together.

"I heard that you, Bonnie, and Clemont were with him in the end. Was it quick? He didn't suffer, did he?" Trevor asked.

"Xerosic made sure Ash was comfortable. It was pretty quick. Ash still knew us at the end. I'm glad I was there. Arceus was there too." Serena felt herself tearing up.

"I heard he was really sick." Shauna replied, "What did he have that took his life?"

"Rabies. He had moments of clarity between trying to attack us. He was never vaccinated so Xerosic gave him the vaccine. It was too little too late." Serena explained.

"What about the Johto Protocol? Wouldn't that have saved his life?" Trevor saw everyone's confused looks. "The Johto Protocol is an experimental treatment. Basically you are brought to the edge of death and kept there. It gives your immune system time to catch up. All non essential systems are shut off by the body so all available resources are directed at the immune system. I wonder if this could have saved Ash?"

Oak joined them, having overheard.

"Let me field the question. Ash was very sick by the time he was taken to Lysander Laboratories. It is highly unlikely that he would have survived the treatment. Xerosic told me Ash died 20 hours after being put in his care. He did try to save Ash, but it was already too late. With Rabies, once you show symptoms, there is nothing that can be done." Oak explained.

"There is a rumor going around saying Ash was a victim of the Shadowing." Shauna said, "I saw Clemont on TV after Luminous fell explain that it is easy to make the jump due to the similarities of the symptoms."

"I saw that too. It is why we are holding the concert. It's to raise money for Luminous City." Trevor said, "The city was wasted by Shadowed Pokémon. The Champion of Algid, Kaito Shion, says he found and battled someone resembling Ash. Sycamore said it may have been a Shadowed Ditto being used as a front. It is really creepy, I mean, why Ash?"

Again, the feeling Ash was alive washed over Serena.

"What if it was Ash?" She asked.

"Serena, he's dead. You watched him die, remember?" Shauna reminded.

"If it was Ash, does that mean he's undead, like a vampire or a zombie?" Trevor's voice rose to a high note, "What if he attacks here?"

"That's it, no more monster movies for you." Shauna sighed.

"He wanted to see Hoopa and the Clash of the Ancients." Tierno pointed out, "I did tell him there would be monsters."

"When Red died after shoving Hoopa back through the portal, I cried. I still can't believe they actually killed him." Shauna said, "He was my favorite!"

"I hear in one of the movies, Red revealed he was gay. I think he and Citron make a cute couple." Serena said, "Ash and I saw Hoopa and the Clash of the Ancients in the theater together. Citron's scream was so well done. You could feel the emotion."

"I know. The actor playing Citron said that he imagined he was really losing Red. They are married in real life." Shauna gushed, "I followed their romance! They met on the set of the first movie, and hit it off! I just love them!"

"You two have to get ready for the concert. I hear that in the next movie, Xerneas and the Seeds of Life, Citron searches for Xerneas in the hope that she can bring Red back. It is supposed to be really emotional. They won't say if they are bringing Red back." Tierno said.

Mewtwo returned to Serena as she and Shauna headed off to go get ready. A trailer had been set up so the performers could change into their costumes. Serena pulled out her teal dress while Mewtwo slipped into his dark blue jacket. The long jacket had a ruffled collar, and gold embroidery on the sleeves. Serena's dress was ruffled on top with the front of the skirt open. She dressed quickly. Mewtwo donned his mask which matched his jacket while Serena did the same, hers matching her dress. Shauna and Belle came over, Belles Pikachu, Pika, wearing a blue dress. Pikachu darted over, the tails of his black jacket flapping behind him. He nuzzled Pika, who returned the nuzzle.

"He likes her, but he won't let himself love her. Losing Ash was very rough for him." Mewtwo watched Pikachu.

"Ash was your guardian. Losing him had to hurt." Serena looked up at the psychic purple cat like Pokémon.

"Come, let's sit." Mewtwo led Serena over to a bench and they sat down together. "I killed Ash once." Serena felt Mewtwo shudder. She wondered what painful memories Mewtwo was seeing. "It will be better to show you." Serena nodded, knowing Mewtwo trusted her enough to share what he was about to show her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Child, please stop this!" A small pink cat like Pokémon dodged Mewtwo's attack, "There are good humans!"_

 _"No! All humans are evil! They want to use me, use my power for themselves! I will destroy them all!" Mewtwo roared._

 _Mewtwo and Mew hovered above a darkened battle grid. Below, various Pokémon fought, teeth, claws, and attacks tearing into each other. On one side of the field, a dark skinned boy and a red headed girl clung to each other, fear on their faces. Debris fell as the room shook with the forces of the attacks. Another boy charged from fighting Pokémon to fighting Pokémon, not caring about the fact his body was getting beaten and torn into by the attacks. Each Pokémon he touched calmed. Serena recognized Ash. He looked much younger, his face still softened from baby fat._

 _"You have the wrong idea!" Mew barrel rolled through a spread of psychic spikes._

 _"Please stop the fighting! This is not the way to solve problems!" Ash cried out, "Mewtwo, my uncle, Giovanni, did a bad thing to you. I get that. He's sick! Please, no more fighting!"_

 _"Lies! He's an evil man and will be crushed!" Mewtwo hissed._

 _"No. I know my uncle. This is not how he really is. He loves all Pokémon, even you! He made you for one reason, and that's to protect me! Do you know who I am?" Ash asked, "I order you to stand down!"_

 _"I will never listen to a human!" Mewtwo began charging an attack._

 _"Mewtwo, no!" Mew screamed, rushing toward Ash, her face damp with tears as she knew she would never reach the boy in time. Below, Pikachu charged, his face wreathed in terror as he too realized the same thing Mew had. Mew didn't dare teleport in such a closed off space. Ash locked eyes with Mewtwo, his gaze calm. The psychic attack spiraled toward him. Ash closed his eyes._

 _Over on the side of the field, the red headed girl screamed in horror. The dark skinned boy watched in stunned silence. The attack hit. There was no agonized scream, no sound at all. Ash merely folded to the ground. His chest rose and fell slowly, slowing until it stopped. His face relaxed as life let go, giving him a calm and serene smile. Pikachu howled, reaching Ash first. He shook Ash, and unleashed a thunderbolt on him. Nothing happened. With another howl, Pikachu tried again and again to revive Ash, but failed. He howled mournfully, tears streaking down his face. He collapsed against Ash, crying hard._

 _Mewtwo landed. Why was there pain inside? What was this pain? He was… crying? Why was he crying? Was this guilt? Why was he feeling this way? Why did he feel hurt?_

 _"You! You killed my Pika-Pi! He never harmed you, yet you killed him! You took my Pika-Pi away!" Pikachu rose, screaming at Mewtwo. "Don't you see? He was trying to help you!"_

 _Charizard came to Ash's side. It reached out and gently stroked Ash's cheek._

 _"I understand, Mewtwo." Charizard stood. "I understand better than anyone where you are coming from. Back when I was still a Charmander, I had a terrible trainer who abandoned me out in the rain. Ash found and took me in. He opened my eyes to the fact every human is different. I didn't trust him. Later, he got badly injured by a rampaging wild Ryhorn. I had just evolved into Charizard. Seeing him like that sent me into a rage. I went after the Ryhorn, leaving Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu with Ash."_

 _Wartortle continued, "Bulbasaur and I got into a fight over how to help Ash."_

 _"I told him to go evolve a brain." Bulbasaur interrupted._

 _"I evolved a minute later. Bulbasaur and I are best friends even though we argue." Wartortle said, "It is fine to argue with friends. You only need to know when to stop and forgive."_

 _"There are times when I want to stuff a thunderbolt down Ash's throat. He can be quite the idiot at times. I get over it." Pikachu added._

 _"I battled Ryhorn until it fainted. I returned to find those two screaming at each other. Ash was bleeding pretty heavily. I put them to work finding berries while I licked Ash's wounds clean. That was the moment I realized Ash had taken the blows to protect me and the others. I knew that my trainer really cared. I changed my own attitude toward him, promising to listen and respect him. For three days, I kept his wounds clean and used berries to soothe his pain and coat his wounds. Ash did wake up from time to time, but never for long. Misty and Brock found us. We spent two weeks on the island so Ash could heal. I made sure I listened to him and did what ever he asked of me. You see, Ash is not just my trainer. He's my best friend. You took my best friend away from me!" Charizard closed his eyes, tears dripping from his eyes, "I don't know what to do with myself now. I have no clue how to survive in the wild. You've dealt us death, Mewtwo!"_

 _"See? Why are you so blind? This is not the way, child. You didn't just take away their trainer. You also doomed us. Zyta stirs even now, and without Ash, we have no hope of defeating her. Do you not get it yet? Ash is the son of Arceus. You killed our Prince!" Mew glared._

 _"I…" Mewtwo swallowed past a lump that had formed in his throat. He landed and walked toward Ash. Gently he pulled Pikachu into his arms. His body began to shake, tears flowing down his face. Misty turned her head away as Brock held her. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Was this grief? It hurt so much! He felt empty inside. Ash was a good human. He would never mistreat him. Mewtwo wondered what it would be like to have a trainer, one that would respect him and his vast powers, one that would love him. Looking around, thousands of tiny tears danced as they gathered together into a ball of warm light. Mewtwo felt his pain lessen and his heart fill. Was this love? The light floated over to Mewtwo. He knew at once what he needed to do. "Ash, I am so sorry for what I did. I will take any punishment you deem appropriate for me. No matter what it is, I will do it. I am adding a piece of me to this light. As you are our Prince and as I was made to protect you, this will allow us to keep in contact and for me to teleport to you. Ash, I give you life!"_

 _The shining orb dipped toward Ash, a thin purple streak circling it. Slowly it sank into Ash's chest. Everybody waited, breaths held._

 _"Forefather! Heed my prayer! Let Mewtwo's miracle heal Ash! Father Arceus this I pray! Let your son breathe! Let your son live!" Mew began to pray, "Father Arceus please! Let our only hope live once more!"_

 _There was a soft gasp. Mewtwo reached out and pulled Ash into his arms. Another soft gasp. Pikachu leaned down from Mewtwo's shoulder. A third weak gasp. Amber eyes slid open. A gentle smile, followed by a hug to Mewtwo, who gave a gasp of shock, than returned the hug. He felt himself crying again, only this time he felt joy. He realized these were tears of joy._

"Ash did not punish me. He forgave me. In fact, he became my trainer. I found that I loved battling for him. I helped him win the Indigo League. I feel a lot better now that I got that off my shoulders." Mewtwo gave Serena a hug, secretly touching her back. A piece of his power slipped into her. It was done. Serena had a way to fight now. Her love for Ash would let that piece grow more powerful, and hopefully be enough to reach Ash.

"You two are up!" Shauna called out.

Mewtwo took a deep breath and stood, "Showtime!"

They walked on stage. Serena relaxed. She noticed Kaito, microphone in hand, sitting on a chair. He smiled. Serena very nearly hyperventilated. Kaito was going to sing the song live. He had once been a performer before taking the gym badge challenge in Algid, his home region, and became its Champion. Many trainers had made the mistake of going at him with a fire based team, only to get destroyed in short order. She and Mewtwo took their places. The music began.

"Our eyes meet in this closed off world. Even though you pretend to not have noticed, It's like I feel your infatuation." Kaito's silky voice rang out crystal clear. It was soft and gentle. Serena managed to just barely not swoon as she danced. Kaito was an amazing singer. She and Mewtwo moved to the beat, their dance telling the story of a protective brother who didn't approve of the man his sister was going to marry. To prevent the marriage, the brother used a love potion and took his sisters virginity. Their dance finished, Pika and Pikachu came out to dance to Out of Eden. People loved it. Like before, Kaito sang.

Shauna and Trevor came out to dance to Cendrillion. This song told the story of a girl sent to assassinate the Prince. It was well done, ending with Trevor 'dying' as Shauna dropped over him. Kaito stood.

"Let's turn up the volume!" He called out, "Vanilluxe, Glaceon, and Dolphina, come on out!" The three Pokémon appeared from their poke balls with cries of their names.

"Wait! I wanna perform!" Winterra slid across the stage, only to slide off the other side. "I'm okay!"

"There's a reason why I don't let you perform! You have four left feet!" Kaito called to Winterra.

"I'll dance in the air! Hey Kyurum! Come dance with me!"

"No! Last time you threw me into a mountain!"

"Alright you two! Vanilluxe, use Diamond Field! Dolphina, use Ice Beam! You too, Glaceon! The song is Snowman." Kaito launched into the song. It was a beautiful song. He finished off his part of the concert with the male version of Let it go. His Pokémon were clearly having fun. Other people performed. Professor Rowan shocked everybody by playing his violin. There was more dancing. Kaito came back on stage. "This song is dedicated to those we have lost. It is a song of farewell called Saihate." A screen dropped down behind Kaito. He began the song as the screen displayed a picture, name, and date of birth of each person who had died during the battle for Luminous City. The final picture showed Ash. He was smiling, his head turned back slightly. Serena fought back tears. She had taken that picture. She remembered that morning clearly. She had surprised Ash, and as he turned back to smile, she had taken the picture. The rising sun had hit him just right, bringing his features into sharp focus. She felt Mewtwo give her shoulder a comforting squeeze. The concert came to an end. Satoshi wrapped things up.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Down in Cerulean City Square, you'll find refreshments and other activities. Please, continue to enjoy yourselves. I name this day Remembrance, and declare it a regional holiday. May we remember our loved ones now in Heaven at Arceus's side." He led them in prayer next. "Father Arceus to you we pray. Blessed are they who now reside with you in Heaven. As it is done in Heaven, it is done here on Earth. Lead us through the darkness and guide us into the light. Forgive our sins and shower us in your blessings. Holy Father Arceus to you we pray. Amen."

The crowd responded with Amens of their own.

* * *

After this, everyone moved down to Cerulean Square. Misty had opened her gym. Inside, people splashed and played with their Pokémon. Serena and Braxien sat with their feet in the water. Pancham swam playfully with a little girl. Selveon was giving rides to the younger children in the pool. Even Mewtwo was enjoying the water. Greninja swam up to Serena.

"Greninja." He greeted.

"It's good to see you too." Serena smiled, reaching out to pat Greninja just behind his right ear. A pang of grief struck her. As hard as it had been for her, it had to be even harder for Greninja. He and Ash had a strong bond, almost as strong as the one Pikachu had with Ash. She remembered the day she discovered how strong that bond was.

Ash had started having difficulty staying awake. All he wanted to do was sleep. Serena remembered how worried she, Bonnie, and Clemont had been. Greninja had to carry Ash after he kept dropping to the ground. They had gone to a Pokémon Center where Ash had been checked out by Nurse Joy, who had explained that she had found signs in his blood that he was fighting an infection of some kind, and that his temperature was below normal. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but it looked like Ash had a bug of some kind. For the next week, they all had pitched in to care for Ash. He had to be awakened to eat, drink, and be taken to the bathroom. (That job fell to Clemont.) Greninja had stayed by Ash's side, holding his hand and helping to keep him warm. He had even climbed into bed with Ash and held him. It was very clear that Greninja was worried about his trainer. Just after Ash recovered, they had experienced their first taste of the bond phenomenon.

"You miss him, don't you?" Serena asked.

"Gren. Greninja." Greninja nodded.

"I miss him too. He is in Heaven now, watching over us. We will see him again when it is our turn to go home to Arceus." Serena felt herself tear up. Yet that dang feeling that Ash was not dead nagged at her. She sighed.

' _Ash died in front of you! He's gone so get use to it! You want him alive so badly that you are tricking yourself into believing he is alive! Stop it, Serena!_ ' Serena ordered herself. ' _You know this is ridiculous! Ash is in a better place. He doesn't have to hurt anymore. He is at peace. You know he is gone!_ '

"Braxien?" Braxien asked in concern.

Serena realized she was crying.

"I'm okay. I'm just missing Ash." Serena smiled through her tears.

Greninja patted her leg, providing comfort. Pikachu did a perfect cannonball into the pool. He popped up from underwater and swam to Serena.

"Pika!" He called out.

"Yes, I saw you. You did a very nice cannonball." Serena chuckled, knowing Pikachu was trying to cheer her up.

 **GRENINJA**

I bolted up and out of my bed. It was a comfortable mat on the floor in Misty and Gary's room by the window. I had a pillow and a light sheet. I'm not fond of sleeping in my poke ball. I don't mind being in it, but sleeping in it? No. I would rather stretch out on my mat instead.

I went right to the window, which was cracked open so fresh air could enter the room. Why had I awoken? Misty and I had an early gym battle tomorrow, so I should be sleeping. I felt for the link before remembering yet again that it was broken. Wait, what was that buzz in the back of my mind? It can't be the link! There's no way! Ash was dead! There was no reason for me to be connecting to him! Wait, maybe I was connecting to Misty? I really did enjoy being her Pokémon. I did love seeing the faces of trainers lighting up as they realize they have won. No. This wasn't Misty. Serena? No, not her ether. It had to be Ash, but it couldn't be. Wait. The link didn't feel right. Was that evil?

An agonized scream ripped through my mind. I grabbed my head in pain. That scream was familiar, way too familiar. I had heard it once before. It was a sound I had prayed I would never hear again. Another scream reverberated through my skull. It hurt a lot. It was Ash!

' _Greninja! Help me!_ ' I jumped.

' _Did I just hear Ash? That can't be! I felt him die! I imagined it. That's all. It's just my imagination going wild. I did not hear Ash scream._ ' I told myself, settling back down on my mat. I closed my eyes, only for another bolt of pain to sear my head.

' _Help me!_ '

Again I bolted out of bed. That was Ash. There was no mistaking it. I knew where I had to go. I had to know for sure. I left quietly, and headed toward Pallet Town. Moving swiftly, I raced through the forest and down through Viridian City. Before long, I reached Pallet Town. Moving west, I entered the graveyard and found Ash's grave. It was not disturbed. I reached out and touched the headstone.

"Ash, what is going on? Why are you screaming? You are dead. You should be at peace."

Turning, I went to Oak's Pokémon Reserve. It didn't take long to find Talonflame. He had built himself a nest in an Oran Berry tree. I looked up, seeing two Pidgey hatchlings asleep under his wings.

"Talonflame!" I knocked on the tree.

"Uhh, what is it, Greninja?" Talonflame yawned, "I just got my daughter and son asleep too. No no, shh. You are okay. Daddy is right here." He reached down and nuzzled one of the pidgey.

"Fatherhood?" I asked.

"Their mother was killed by poachers. I took her hatchlings in and am raising them. Why are you here?" Talonflame asked.

"Where is Dugtrio?"

"Why?"

"I think Ash might not be in his grave."

"We saw him in his coffin. He is dead and buried."

"I heard him scream."

"Greninja, it was likely a dream."

"It was not a dream. I really did hear him scream. Please, I need to know that he's in his grave. I can't shake the feeling he is alive!"

"Dugtrio lives in Waterfall Den. Just follow the river south toward the ocean." Talonflame yawned and tucked his head under his wing, showing our conversation was done. He clearly didn't believe me. I headed toward the river and followed it, reaching Dugtrio's home quickly.

"Dugtrio, I need you to dig up Ash's grave." I explained what had been going on, "I need to be sure that what I am feeling isn't real, that I am only imagining the feeling of the li-Ow!" I clutched my head in pain yet again.

' _Greninja! Help me! I'm trapped! I need you!_ '

' _Ash! Tell me where you are!_ '

"GRENINJA!"

"Ahhh! Huh, huh, I heard him again!" I found that I was crying.

"I heard him too!" Dugtrio's eyes were wide, "It was his voice, but it came from you! I'm throughly spooked. Come. We are putting this to rest!" Dugtrio was different from the rest of his kind, being a shiny. He spoke with all three voices from all three of his bodies at once. He actually had been hatched as a twin. When he evolved, the twin was absorbed into the new trio. Ash had hatched Dugtrio's egg. One Diglet was completely normal. The second one looked normal, but an examination by Rowan revealed that it was a shell so to speak, only alive due to its twin. He didn't think it was capable of thought, only mirroring its twin. He had said that basically, Dugtrio couldn't form as a set of twins. Normally in this situation, one twin would be stillborn. Since it was alive, it needed to stay by its twin.

After evolution, it became apparent that Dugtrio was different, and not just because it was a shiny. The center body was clearly the main body. The two other bodies were basically drones. They mirrored the main body. This met that Dugtrio was a triple attacker, each of his attacks coming from all three of his bodies. It made him a very difficult opponent to defeat.

I followed, "What do you mean it came from my mouth?"

"Ash's voice! He was speaking through you! I know he won't be in his grave! He's in trouble somehow! The deadly Miasma must be behind this!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's intelligent! I knows what it is doing!"

"Wait, what?"

"It is alive, Greninja!"

"Alive?"

"Yes! Ancient legend among us dwellers underground tells of how Zyta had to destroy much of our world to remove the stain of the Miasma. She rendered it incapable of harming those that hatched, and humankind. Arceus rendered all life oviparous. Even He can't prevent life from going viviparous. Zyta told Arceus to put her in hibernation. He did, and dropped a glacier on top of her. You see, during her long slumber, the Miasma gathered to her and inflicted its dark touch. During the last heat age, the glacier melted enough to allow some of the Miasma to escape. It has lain in wait, infecting a Pokémon here and there. Oh Zyta! It wanted Ash!" We reached the graveyard. "As our Prince, Ash is capable of controlling us all! The Miasma knows this so it waited until the initial infection. It is all so clear now! We didn't see it! It tried for years to claim Ash but he always fought it off. Think, something changed. Did anything happen before Ash got sick?" Dugtrio went to work quickly.

I thought. "There was the bite from a shiny Ekans, um, that's all I can think of."

"Was there any infection?"

"He had some redness and swelling, but no, no infection."

"Pain?"

"Yes. For two weeks, he could barely use his hand."

"Ow. I struck the coffin. Serves me right for not paying attention."

"How sad, and you've got three heads too."

"Oh shut it, you. Here we are. That bite likely caused an immune response. That would have left him weakened and allowed it to win."

Dugtrio lifted the coffin up out of the grave. I helped him pull it up onto the ground. We both stared at it. I gulped. ' _Arceus please let me see Ash inside that coffin! Don't let me be right!_ ' I reached out and undid the latch. Taking a deep breath, I lifted the lid.

The overpowering stench of decay flooded my nose. My hope rose. I peeked into the coffin.

Empty.

"No, no!" I scrambled backwards. "He's not there! HE'S NOT THERE!"

 **Queen Sunstar: Next chapter, Ash targets Pewter City. Mewtwo is converted, and Serena faces Ash in battle, making a surprising discovery about herself. We finally meet the Goddess of Destruction, Zyta, herself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen Sunstar: We finally get to meet Zyta, a key player in this story. As you know, Arceus is the creator. Zyta is his opposite. She is referred to as the Goddess of Destruction. Some background. About 65 million years ago, Zyta brought about the end of the reptilian Pokémon age at Arceus's request. She gathered the Miasma into herself and became corrupt. To stop her, Arceus sealed her underground, dropping a glacier on her to prevent the Miasma from escaping. She escaped 65 million years later still corrupted by the Miasma and Ash fought her as Prince Ash, his young Arceus form. He stripped her of her power and rendered her an egg. She was given to Verizion and Cobalion to care for. Zyta hatched in the form of a black Ponyta. She has some power but is far weaker than in her true form.**

 **Kit is the name I gave Mewtwo the first time I caught him. It has some significance to the story**

* * *

Deep in the Viridian Forest, five Pokémon slept. Cobalion and Verizion slept stretched out, a small black ball of fur and violet mane and tail streaked with white between them. This was the Ponyta filly Zyta. Nearby, Terrakion slept on his back, Keldo using him as a pillow. The night was peaceful. A cool breeze danced among the leaves. Zyta shot up out of sleep and bolted toward the river. She ran until she collapsed upon overhang rock, a rock that jutted out over the river. She often came here after nightmares. The sound of the rushing water soothed her. She breathed in the light mist, and calmed down.

"Again, that stupid nightmare! Why won't it stop?" Zyta asked out loud. "I want to sleep! I'm tired of being scared! I'm not a scaredy Ponyta!"

Hoof steps sounded on the stone. Zyta didn't bother to look up. Keldo sat beside his little sister. They were not really siblings. Cobalion and Verizion had found and adopted Keldo as their own upon finding him in a burning forest. Terrakion had taken on the role of favorite uncle. Zyta had been found as an egg. Cobalion and Verizion had taken the egg in. Four weeks after that, Zyta had hatched. Even though they were not even related and both were adopted, they saw themselves as siblings.

"Nightmare?" Keldo started laughing. From the woods came Terrakion's voice.

"Most sane Pokémon, especially children, should be bedded down by their parents sleeping! Keldo, kindly hush and get yours and Zyta's rumps back here!"

"What is so funny?" Zyta sat up.

"When you are fully grown, you'll be a mare. Considering your dark and ghost typing, you really could be a night mare!" Keldo hawked.

"Ha ha." Zyta rolled her eyes.

"Kids, don't make me get up and find you!" Cobalion rumbled, "When I find you, it won't be pretty!"

"You really should talk about your nightmare." Keldo stood.

"Final warning!" Came Verizion's voice.

"I'll think about it." Zyta and Keldo booked it to the clearing, "I'm sorry! I got thirsty and went for a drink of water!"

"I had to go use the facilities. We ran into each other!" Keldo added.

"Lay down, you two. We will talk in the morning." Cobalion ordered, "Next time, be quieter."

Everybody settled down to sleep. Zyta couldn't sleep. She took a calming breath and nestled into Verizion, who pulled her in closer. Snug and safe in her mothers arms, she slept. She didn't dream for the rest of the night.

The morning sunshine woke everyone up. Verizion began to clean Keldo, her rough tongue acting much like a brush. Keldo squirmed.

"Okay I'm clean, mom!" Keldo whined.

Verizion chuckled, "Hold still! I'm almost done! There, nice and clean."

Keldo scampered away from her reach while Zyta found herself on the receiving end of Verizion's tongue. Unlike her brother, she held still. Cobalion and Terrakion returned carrying berries. Keldo ran over.

"Any sitrus berries?" Keldo pranced in place.

"Sorry, didn't see any." Terrakion replied, picking up a berry, "I did find a tamato berry." He made a show of rooting through the berry pile. "Wait, a sitrus Berry!"

They ate quickly.

"Zyta, you have been having nightmares." Cobalion responded.

Zyta nodded. "I guess you want to know more. Well, I'm fighting Ash, but it wasn't Ash. His eyes are blood red and red tears leak from his eyes. Shadowy smoke is rising from his body. It's like he has fallen to the Shadowing. It scares me."

"You don't think that is true do you?" Keldo asked.

"Considering his Pokémon half, it is possible." Cobalion replied, "He died, so the Miasma shouldn't be able to affect him."

"We should travel to Cerulean City and talk to Greninja. Zyta's dream has to mean something." Verizion said.

"I agree. If Ash is the enemy, we've got problems. Being the Prince, he can control us." Terrakion stood, "I say we go to Kanto."

"It's alive." Zyta whispered.

"What?" Cobalion looked down at his adopted daughter, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how I know, but it's alive. I think it wanted Ash because of the fact he can control us. Serena told me that Ash got fevers on the first Tuesday of May for five years. I don't know how I know, but those fevers were due to the Miasma being fought off. This last time, he was unable to fight it off. I-I think the Miasma is related to me somehow." Zyta looked away, "I might have created it before my rebirth."

"You are the Goddess of Destruction so it is entirely possible you did create it. You were not exactly a good Pokémon." Keldo replied, "You did battle Arceus."

"I remember. We weren't exactly fighting per se. Arceus ordered me to destroy the world, so I did, 65 million years ago. After that, I think I did something and Arceus dropped a glacier on me. I might have been infected. My next clear memory is hatching." Zyta explained, "By the way, having a glacier dropped on you hurts like, well, my domain."

After that, everyone got up and began the journey toward Cerulean City.

* * *

"He's sedated, Misty." Nurse Joy explained, "Greninja will be fine. He's emotionally exhausted, and finding out that Ash's grave was empty certainly didn't help."

"Who would steal a body?" Misty was upset, "How does this even happen?"

"I'm shocked too. Why Ash of all people? I mean, this is an outrage!" Nurse Joy wanted to scream. This was wrong! Delia and Satoshi were both very upset. Officer Jenny was trying to solve the case. The coffin had not been tampered with. Lysander had confirmed the finding. It was as if Ash had floated up through the coffin. It was known that psychic Pokémon could make a person float, but passing them through solid objects? That was unheard of. Professor Oak tested it and confirmed it wasn't possible unless a ghost type with the ghost ability helped out. The ghost ability was extremely rare. In Pallet Town, only one man had a ghost type with the ghost ability, but it was quickly proven he was innocent.

Serena was in the pool in Cerulean Gym, enjoying a swim, when Misty returned. The gym leader looked pissed.

"I can't believe this!" Misty raged, "Who would desecrate a grave? Who?"

"What happened? Whose grave?" Serena asked, pulling herself out of the pool.

"It was Ash's grave!" Misty screamed, "Who in their right minds would do something this disrespectful? Haven't Delia and Satoshi been through enough? They had to say good bye to their only child!"

"Seriously? That's so wrong! Why can't they let Ash rest in peace?" Serena asked, rage filling her.

"Misty! Pewter City is under attack!" One of Misty's sisters ran over, "Brock needs help, badly!"

"Daisy, stay here! Lilly, Violet, come here. Violet, you know Mount Moon the best. I want you to coordinate evacuation. Lilly, you are the strongest of us sisters. You and I will lead teams to Pewter City." Misty ordered.

"Got it. I'll begin getting Cerulean ready to accept evacuees." Daisy nodded.

"I'm going too." Serena stood. "Don't try to talk me out of this. I wasn't there for Clemont when Luminous City fell, nor was I there to help defend it. I want to help prevent another tragedy, so I'm going too."

"This isn't even your problem, Serena!" Misty protested, "I can't let you come!"

"Misty, no. Serena is going, and the longer we stand here and argue, the longer Brock has to wait for reinforcements!" Lilly growled, "Stop trying to play miss hero!"

"Fine!" Misty left, "Get ready to go!"

"She's changed." Violet noted, "She didn't use to be like this."

"Ash dying must have really shook her up. She did love him and she still does." Daisy looked over at her sister.

"He didn't love her the way she loved him. He said that he didn't really feel anything for her and didn't want to break her heart. He broke it off gently. She took it pretty hard." Lilly answered, "After this, we are dragging her to a therapist. She needs it, badly."

"I agree. She needs to work things out. I want our annoying little sister back." Violet agreed.

"Yes, we must." Daisy added.

Serena returned, having gone to get dressed. She joined Misty, Lilly, and Violet to rush to Pewter City.

* * *

Brock shouted orders to his fellow trainers while directing his Pokémon. Shadowed Pokémon were everywhere. They were mostly water types which was making a difficult battle even harder. Brock had already sent out a distress signal to the other gym leaders. He prayed help would come. A shadow flicked through the corner of his eye. He turned.

"Ash?" Brock wondered. Had it been Ash? It couldn't be! Ash was dead! It was only stress making him see things, nothing more. Just stress. Overhead, Moltress rained fire, burning the Shadowed Pokémon below, killing a swathe of the infected Pokémon, and opening up the street. Brock was thankful for the legendary fire bird. Again, a shadow flicked by the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see a very familiar form disappear around the corner of his gym. Brock took off. Rounding the corner of his gym, he saw nothing. "I'm seeing things. I want Ash to be alive so badly that I'm imagining I'm seeing him running around. You need to stop this. Ash died from Rabies. You saw him in his coffin. You helped bear that coffin to the cemetery and watched it be buried. He is dead. You've got more important things to worry-gah!" Brock jumped after someone laid their hand on his shoulder. He spun, "Misty!"

"I got your call. My people are helping where they can. It's not like you to talk to yourself." Misty's tone was a bit harsh.

"I keep seeing Ash out of the corner of my eye." Brock stared down the empty alley.

"You heard about his grave? It was desecrated! How could they do that to us? Aren't we hurting enough as it is? Why am I being punished like this? How could Arceus do this to me? It's not fair! I loved him!" Misty broke, the emotion she had kept bottled up for months spilling free. Brock held her, knowing this was likely the first time she was truly grieving. "I refused to feel! I had to be strong for my sisters! They took the loss so hard! I had to be the rock! I'm tired, Brock, of being everyone's damn rock! Who's going to be my rock? Why do I have to be the strong one? Why, huh? Why me?"

"Misty, this is not the time or place to have a breakdown!" Brock did something very out of character for him. He slapped Misty, hard. Misty jerked with the hit. She stared at him, wide eyed with shock. Slowly, her brain rebooted itself. This was no time to cry! Save city now, cry later! She squared her shoulders.

"Thanks, Brock. I needed that. Once this is over with, I intend to finish my breakdown and you better be planning to comfort me." Misty turned, "Starmie, water gun!" They both dove back into the fighting.

The rock type gym leader found himself deep in his city's many alleys, chasing down a shadowed Pikachu. Onix thundered ahead, using rock throw to wound the Pikachu. Geodude surged forward to finish off the Pikachu with flamethrower. Brock sighed to himself. Champion Satoshi had ordered all gym leaders to teach one of their Pokémon flamethrower in order to be able to burn the shadowed Pokémon to ash. Blaine didn't need to as his gym was a fire type gym. Misty and Erica had grumbled the most about the order but had complied. Since the attack on Luminous City, every gym leader was on edge.

"Brock." The voice was familiar, and one he should definitely not be hearing.

"You are not Ash." The gym leader stood his ground. "Ash is dead."

Ash strode toward him. "It is me."

"Liar!" Brock challenged.

"I speak the truth, Brock. I have always admired your Onix. It is a shame, really, that you refuse to evolve it." Ash stopped before Onix. "You could be so much stronger." His voice had become hypnotic.

Onix roared, shaking his head. He looked back at his trainer, his eyes pleading for help. His vision turned red as pain unlike any that he felt before gripped his body. He thrashed about, bellowing with each spasm of pain. Again he locked eyes with his trainer. Pure unbridled hate filled him. How dare Brock not let him evolve! Brock had to pay! Twisting his now dark body, he lunged toward Brock.

"Onix! It's okay! You know me!" Brock begged, watching as 460 lbs of solid and very angry rock snake fell toward him. "Onix! Fight it off! I believe in you! Don't let this twisted mockery of our friend beat you!" He knew there was no escape. Talons dug into his shoulders and his feet left the ground seconds before being crushed. Brock craned his neck around to see Moltress carrying him.

"If you think I'm letting anyone die on my watch when I can prevent it, you got another think coming!" The fire bird glared down at Brock. "Thank goodness I got to you in time! You can't help Onix now! He's become shadowed and he cannot hear your voice anymore." Moltress set Brock down gently. "Do me a favor and lose some weight! You are heavy!"

"Hey! I'm not fat you overgrown Phoenix failure!" Brock shot back.

Moltress grinned. "Just kidding!"

Brock sighed. While he was thankful for Moltress's guardianship, the bird could be so annoying sometimes.

* * *

"Flamethrower, Braixon! Thunderbolt, Pikachu! Psychic, Mewtwo!" Serena called out attacks and her Pokémon responded. Even Mewtwo was listening. He looked to her as his trainer, and he had slipped back into the role of trained Pokémon easily. He glanced at her on occasion, a sign that she had his respect and that he was ready to yield to her commands. Mewtwo found that he was enjoying battling for Serena. Her battle style was different from Ash's battle style. She was quick to analyze and choose the moves that would work the best. Ash on the other hand was all over the place. It had been frustrating at first to battle for him. Once he had discovered that Ash had a pattern, it got far easier to battle for him. Mewtwo had to work on not toying with his opponent. Sure, it was fun to toy with an opponent, and he was a cat based Pokémon which meant toying was in his DNA. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

' _Mewtwo…_ ' Mewtwo jerked in surprise and just barely avoided a fusillade of Shadow Balls. Where had that voice come from? It couldn't be Ash. The dead are not able to talk, especially not to the living, except for ghost types, or as they were often referred to as, the undead. Some humans became Yamask after death, but that only happened to people with very strong spirits. Could Ash have become an Yamask? That would explain the empty coffin and now the voice in his head. Wait, Yamask were not telepathic. Mewtwo sighed. His imagination was getting overactive.

' _Kit._ ' Mewtwo jerked again, nearly ending up with a face full of fire. Pikachu's thunderbolt had stopped the fire attack in time. The heat of the attack definitely had seared a whisker or two. Kit. His pet name, given to him from Ash. It was a word he had picked to use to break through Mewtwo's rages. ' _Hello, Kit. It's me, the first human you loved. Yes, I am back. I want you on my side, Kit. It will hurt but not for very long._ '

"Wha-AAAAHHH!" Mewtwo grabbed his head. Bloody tears dripped down his face. His fur darkened while his temperature and heart rate climbed. The world took on a reddish hue. A pale colored creature was running toward him. Mewtwo hissed and tried to claw it, but the strange creature jumped back. His head pounded. He screamed, turning to attack the first creature he saw. Red feathers filled his vision. A sharp beak drove itself into him repeatedly. Sharp talons raked his side. Fire erupted, searing his hide. Why couldn't he fight back? Was the bird trying to tell him something?

"Mewtwo! Snap out of this! Don't make me fight you! Drill Peck!" Again the painful pecking came, "I will fight you to protect Kanto! Stop this! You are Mewtwo! You are a powerful legendary! You are not the Miasma! Listen to my voice! Reject it! Fight it! Don't get consumed! I know you can hear me!" Moltress rolled through a spread of Shadow Balls. "Please don't fall!"

"Mewtwo! Remember me!" Serena bellowed, "I am your trainer! You are not the enemy! Pancham! Use Dark Pulse!"

"Pan Cham!" Pancham released his attack. Mewtwo knocked it aside. Moltress sank his talons into Mewtwo's shoulders. He was shaken off.

' _Come to my side, Kit._ '

' _Yes. My master. I shall come._ ' Mewtwo shook off Moltress and fled.

"No! He's Shadowed!" Serena wanted to cry. "Mewtwo!"

"It can't be helped." Moltress responded, "The Miasma is contagious. Mewtwo shouldn't have gotten infected as he was hatched. He was purposely infected." He dove to render a Rattata to ash.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu suddenly took off. Serena followed after ordering Pancham to stay and fight with Braixon. Selveon followed Serena.

"Pikachu! Where are you going?" Serena asked as she entered an empty street. Pikachu started growling, his cheeks sparking with electricity. He was in his battle stance, his head low. "Pikachu, what is wrong?" Serena turned to see what was making Pikachu act the way he was. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Ash?"

Ash turned. Right away Serena knew something was wrong. Bloody tears streaked his face. His eyes were solid red. He was in his human form and in his usual outfit. Darkness rose from his body. It was the Hoopa incident all over again, only it wasn't the unbound form possessing him. For the first time in her life, Serena was scared of Ash. She shivered, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Serena." Ash smiled. His voice was all wrong. It was way too cold and harsh. "I want you to be my Queen."

"No, Ash." Serena backed away. "You are sick! I want to help you!"

"Sick? I'm better than I've ever been!" Ash gave a cruel laugh. Pikachu hissed. "You've brought me my favorite Pokémon. Pikachu, do you not recognize your master?"

"Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu growled.

"You are not Ash! Ash died months ago! You are a sick, twisted creature using his body! Let Ash go, and I may let you escape back to Zyta's Domain!" Serena screamed, "Pikachu, fry him!"

"Pika!" Pikachu protested.

"It's not Ash! It's just evil using his body to get to us! Fry him with a thunderbolt now!" Serena felt white hot anger course through her, "Now, Pikachu!"

Pikachu felt sick inside. He knew this really was his beloved Pika-pi. He choked back a sob, powering up a thunderbolt. Closing his eyes, he attacked. Ash screamed, yet he kept it up. He knew he was crying. This was killing him inside, making his trainer suffer like this. Overhead, Moltress swept by, leaving a trail of fire behind him. With a defiant scream, Ash attacked. Pikachu felt himself go airborne. His body crashed through a window, shards of glass burying themselves into his body. He hit the ground and rolled, stopping after slamming into a wall. Pikachu gasped, seeing his own blood pooling around him. He coughed and spat out a wad of blood. Reaching out, he began to pull the glass out of his body with his teeth. He had to get back to Serena! Dizziness swarmed through his head. No, don't black out! Stay awake! Pikachu shocked himself back to wakefulness. Removing the last shard of glass from his leg, he got to his feet. Everything swayed. Pikachu stumbled. He made it to the window before he collapsed.

Down below, Serena backed away from the advancing Ash. Her heart pounded in her chest. She wasn't afraid. She was petrified. Fear wanted her to freeze in place, but she kept moving.

"Ash, please! Don't do this!" Serena begged.

"Serena. You love me. Stop resisting me." Ash grinned, "You shall make me a fine Queen my dear. I can make you very happy. Come here, my love." His voice dropped low and sultry.

Serena felt herself weakening, growing dizzy. She took a step toward Ash. Yes, she would go with him, be his Queen. No! Serena shook her head. She mustn't fall under the Miasma's spell! Where was Pikachu? She took another step. No, stop! Fight the spell! Serena squeezed her eyes shut. Ignore the call. You are stronger than this! Fight it! Another step. Her body was refusing to listen. Yes, join the Miasma. Help it take this world. No! Serena tried to prevent herself from taking another step, but her body was not hers to control. She felt his love wash over her. It felt so intoxicating. Yes, he loved her. He would protect and cherish her for always. Yes, she wanted him! She needed him! Pain erupted through her body. She felt the ground embrace her very agonizingly. A blink. Clarity returned. A bloody Pikachu slumped to his side gasping.

"Still living, rat?" Ash raised his hand. Pikachu let out a pained squeak as he was lifted into the air by his neck. Already weak from blood loss, Pikachu barely struggled. He started to go limp.

"Dark Pulse!" Pikachu dropped toward the ground, only to be caught by a black Ponyta with a purple and white fiery mane and tail. "Pikachu! Hang in there!" The Ponyta dashed to Serena's side, "We need to go, now!"

"No. I have to try to save Ash! Get Pikachu to Nurse Joy. I'll be fine." Serena felt rage building within her. "Go!"

"I'll be right back!" The Ponyta took off.

"Serena." This time, Ash walked toward her.

"Ash, I know you won't hurt me! It's okay now! I'm going to help you!" Serena stood her ground, "I love you, Ash. I know you can feel my love. The Miasma may control your body, but it will never control your will! Fight it! I believe in you!"

Ash stopped walking. He held his hand up. Shadows gathered around his hand to form into a sword. He lunged forward, moving faster than the eye could track. Serena reacted with a scream and by bringing her arms up. There was an explosion of pink light. Having squeezed her eyes shut, she opened them, and gasped in shock. She was standing inside a pink dome. Ash was hacking at it with his sword, his face wreathed in pure anger. She saw hatred. He hated her? Pain pierced her heart. No, that wasn't Ash who hated her. It was the Miasma, just the Miasma. Ash was beyond feeling anything anymore. She focused on Pikachu. The electric mouse was badly injured and needed her. First, she needed to deal with this abomination that dared to use Ash like this! How dare it do this to her! Losing Ash had very nearly cost her and Pikachu their lives, and it was because of this stupid creature! Her rage built even more. Her hands blazed with pink light. A sword formed in her hands. Her dome dropped, and Serena charged, meeting Ash head on.

There was only the sound of static as dark sword met light sword. No words were spoken. Her rage grew even more as she thought of the loss of Luminous City, and of how Clemont was feeling. Her rage gave her speed. Everything became a blur.

"Serena!" Arms grabbed her. Her mind snapped back into control. She'd been crying, and her throat hurt. Clarity returned. Exhaustion engulfed her, her body nearly numb. Serena looked up.

"Oh hi, Misty." Her mouth didn't want to form words. "Where's Ash? I think I was fighting him a minute ago."

"Stay with me, Serena!" Misty's voice sounded so very far away. "Don't go to sleep!" Why? Sleep was good. Yes, sleep. Need sleep."Serena!" The word was a faint whisper. Serena let herself fall into the welcoming arms of darkness.

* * *

Zyta felt rage boiling within her small body. This wasn't right! Left and right, humans and Pokémon battled valiantly against the Shadowed Pokémon. She heard a squeal followed by a splattering sound. Zyta forced the bile back down her throat, not daring to look at what remained of the Pokémon who squealed. Normally she would relish the destruction around her. Not today. This time seeing the destruction and knowing she was responsible in part hurt.

She took a deep breath. Luminous City had fallen; Pewter City would not fall. She was here. She closed her eyes, and focused her mind. It was time to be a Goddess and protect. Raising her head, she opened her eyes.

Darkness fell. It grew very warm, almost stifling. Zyta's mane and tail began to move in its own wind. A blink, her eyes glowing white. She reared, and issued a thunderous challenge.

"I am Zyta, Goddess of Destruction! Shadowed Pokémon, begone from this place! I cast thee all into the ever burning bowels of my domain! May thee burn forever without rest! So orders I!" Zyta braced herself. "Part thee, oh Earth! Cast thy insnaring chains upon the wicked! Darkness Divide!"

What felt like an earthquake gripped Pewter City. Great chasms tore open, sulfur and fire belching forth along with thousands of chains. The very world seemed to inhale. Left and right, Shadowed Pokémon fell to the chains and were dragged into the fires of her domain. The heat thickened. Chains clanged as the screams of the damned already in her domain echoed forth.

Brock watched, seeing blackened, horribly deformed creatures struggling up the side of the chasm. The scent of charbroiled flesh and rotten eggs grew worse. He realized the creatures he was seeing were humans, humans doomed to forever burn in the fires of Zyta's Domain. Zyta screamed. The creatures fell back into the flames at her scream. Brock felt sweat dripping off of him. He briefly wondered if there were demon Pokémon at the young Goddesses command, and chided himself for thinking like that. Zyta may be the Goddess of her domain but she was still a normal Ponyta. Peeking into the chasm, he saw dark creatures flying around. One flew up to rip a charbroiled human off the wall of the chasm and dive into the flames. It resembled a Crobat but with a beak, and with clawed hands and feet at the edge of its wings.

Everything calmed and went quiet. The chasms closed as the darkness faded. Everything cooled down as the day returned to normal. It was over. Zyta sank to her knees, clearly exhausted. She had done it; unleashed her signature attack. Now she only wanted to sleep for a millennium or two.

* * *

Pikachu felt himself awaken. He felt woozy and tired. His body hurt. The second thing he noticed was the cone around his neck. He gave a disgusted snort. The cone of shame. It met no using attacks. Medicine. Unreachable itches. Bandage changes. Trips to Nurse Joy. He sighed. For Ash, he would tough it out. He looked up, expecting to see Ash, but Ash wasn't there. Brock and Misty both smiled upon seeing him awake. Where was Ash? No! Ash was hurt too! Wait. Memories flooded his mind. That's right. Ash got very sick and died months ago. Pikachu bolted up, and gasped in pain. Serena! Where was Serena?

"Chu-Pi!" He cried out.

"Easy, Pikachu. You were badly hurt." Brock soothed.

"Chu-Pi? Oh! Your trainer, Serena! She was hurt too. It's okay. She's fine, just sleeping." Misty smiled.

"You want to go see her. Pikachu?" Brock stood, and gently picked Pikachu up.

* * *

 _"Serena." Ash smiled, "Everything will be okay. I'm here."_

 _"Ash, you are so wonderful." Serena laid against Ash. They were on a hill under a gently swaying tree. Below them, Luminous City burned. It didn't bother them. There was no need to care. They were safe on their hill._

 _"I love you, Serena." Ash pulled her into his arms, "Because I love you, let me do this." He kissed her._

 _The kiss felt wrong. It didn't feel human. It felt a lot like when Pikachu licked her cheek. What the? She looked at Ash, who only smiled. Something wasn't right. Why was it so hot? She was sweating while Ash looked as cool as a cucumber. Why wasn't he being affected by this heat? The fires had surrounded the hill._

 _"Ash, something is wrong. Why do I feel so hot?" Serena asked._

 _"Chu-Pi!"_

 _Pikachu? He was alive! He survived! Love for the Pokémon flooded her heart. He was calling her using his name for her! Yes, she too must survive! She forced her eyes open..._

…And a hospital room came into focus. Serena heard a steady beeping. A heart monitor. Pikachu lay beside her. His eyes opened wide upon seeing her awake. Serena looked around. This was a normal hospital room. How badly was she hurt? She didn't feel pain anywhere except for a small throbbing on the back of her head. Raising her arm, she she reached back and felt bandages, and a lump. Head injury. When had she hurt her head? It had to be during the fight with Ash. Ash. She missed him and wished he were here. He would be so caring to her, worrying about her, just being there for her. Ash wasn't here and would never be here beside her again. The door to her room opened as Grace came through followed by a doctor.

"Serena!" Grace rushed to her daughter's side, "You're awake! My baby girl's awake! I knew Pikachu would bring you back!" She was crying happy tears.

"Chu-Pi!" Pikachu found his voice. He went up and nuzzled Serena.

"Pikachu!" Serena coughed a bit, "I'm okay. Hi, mom. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I'm so relieved! I was so worried! I don't wether to be mad at you or cry!"

"Really, I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"Two days. You have a concussion and it seems Pikachu did the trick. At one point you had a bit of a fever, but you seem to have recovered. I'm Dr. Rhodes by the way." Rhodes introduced himself.

"I know you. You were Ash's doctor back when he was in that clinic after being attacked by that Salmerace." Serena remembered how Ash had complained about having to wear the neck brace until Clemont had reminded him how close he came to being in a halo instead.

"Now I remember." Rhodes remembered the gruesome wound on Ash's neck, and the miracle his neck hadn't been broken. The Salmerace had been captured and killed as was the rule set by a past champion of Kalos and adopted by all regions. Any Pokémon who attacked a human was captured and destroyed so it couldn't harm another human.

"He hated the neck brace. I lost him months ago to Rabies."

"He wasn't vaccinated."

"No. He was given the vaccine by Xerosic, but by then it was way too late. He was gone 20 hours after sickening. I nearly died myself from grief. Pikachu saved me then as he did now."

"You have improved greatly. You should be discharged in a few days." Rhodes said.

A day passed and Serena was allowed to get out of bed. It felt nice to be able to walk around. Pikachu was healing well just like her. Officer Jenny came by to question her as was standard procedure.

"Was it a Pokémon that hurt you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"No. You will think I'm crazy, or that it's the concussion talking. I swear on Arceus that this is the truth and nothing but the truth. Back when Luminous City fell, Champion Kaito said he battled Ash. Well, I was fighting Ash. He wanted me to be his Queen. He very nearly got me." Serena explained.

"Are you absolutely sure? I thought Ash died of Rabies." Jenny responded, "It sounds more like a story than the truth, but I see you wholeheartedly believe it. That could very well be the concussion messing with your memory."

"Ash did. I watched him die. It does seem like a story to me too, but that is the truth. I know Ditto can transform into anything, but this was no Ditto. It was Ash. He's been corrupted somehow. I know. You think because I want him back so desperately that I imagined he was there. That could be, but I know I really fought Ash. It wasn't Pokémon to Pokémon ether. I well, I used pink energy." Serena looked away, "I know, it's crazy."

"Actually, no. The pink energy forms in a girl with abundant love who has been blessed by a legendary. You love Ash so much that a legendary took notice and allowed that love became physical in the form of energy. The last Queen of Kanto loved her region and its people so much that she gained the ability after being blessed by Mew. She used it to protect Kanto during her reign, before the Champion was decided. You know what? I believe you. Since I can't exactly put what you said in my report, we'll say you were hit by debris from a collapsing building." Jenny smiled.

"That works for me." Serena returned the smile.

"Feel better, Serena." Jenny stood, "Too bad the report won't write itself."

"All done?" Grace came in, "You are being released today. We are returning to Kalos, and Greninja is here." She stepped aside. Greninja came in.

"You know, don't you?" Serena asked. Greninja nodded. "We need to go back to Luminous City and talk to Clemont and Bonnie. I need to talk to them about Ash. We need to find away to save him."

"Gren, Greninja." Greninja agreed.

Grace cleared her throat, "You are going straight home with me, young lady. You need to recover first."

"Mom!" Serena knew Grace was right. She didn't have to like it.

"Fine, as long as Clemont and Bonnie can come to me." Serena said.

"That will be done." Grace responded.

* * *

"What?" Clemont cried out, "You are saying you fought Ash? You couldn't have! We watched him die!"

Serena was laying in bed at her mothers insistence. "Yes, it was Ash. He was Shadowed. He tried to influence me."

"It had to have been a trick!" Bonnie protested.

"There's something else." Serena filled them in on Ash's grave being empty.

"He's a zombie?" Bonnie's eyes went wide, "Ew! I hate zombies!"

"Bonnie." Clemont sighed, "I saw Ash too. Champion Kaito said he fought Ash after Ash entered his young Arceus form. How can Ash be alive?"

"I saw that battle. Kaito was totally epic! You should have seen him! He forced Ash to shift into the dragon type and hit him with five Ice Beams! It was awesome!" Bonnie brightened, "Clemont, wasn't there that Gastly that possessed a kid?"

"That's just a rumor, but it is entirely possible it could happen. Gastly have possessed other Pokémon." Clemont answered.

"It's the Shadowing." Serena said, "The Shadowing is using him to continue its agenda."

"Hmm, it makes sense." Squishy said from his spot on Serena's bed that was in the sun. "The Miasma, or as you call it, the Shadowing, infected Ash. Once Ash died, it took his body as its own. Serena told me that Ash always sickened on the same day every year, on the anniversary of the day he fell into the Shadowed Vileplume. I believe the Miasma tried to take him each year, but he was able to fight it off. This time he couldn't. I think he might have had an infection weeks before the Miasma took him. He was too weak to fight it off. I was able to slow it but in my current form, I can't cure it. In order to remove the Miasma, I would need to shift into my 100% form. I can do that, but alone, I'm not strong enough. I need Z2 to join me, and we must become 100% at the Altar of Arceus found within the Temple of Arceus. The ancient power found there is what gives us the power to remove it. However, we can't remove it entirely. We can reduce it back to it's primitive form. It will sink into the Earth where it will regenerate."

"So it will come back again?" Bonnie asked.

"It will. Like us immortals, it will live until Zyta sings her Ballad of Ending." Squishy explained, "She has destroyed the world before, five times, the last being 65 million years ago. Arceus requested each extinction. It was the only way they could deal with the Miasma. I was born of Zyta by Arceus a little over 67 million years ago. I was created to fight the Miasma. I have been training for my task for a long time now."

"Is she a small black Ponyta with purple and white hair? I saw her. She took Pikachu to Nurse Joy while I fought Ash." Serena said.

Squishy nodded, "She nearly single hoofedly saved Pewter City. Brock said that Zyta sent the Shadowed Pokémon to her domain. You don't want to go there. It is a place of fire and brimstone."

"What is Zyta exactly?" Clemont asked.

"Zyta? She is the Goddess of Destruction, and is often believed to be the foremother of Pokémon and humans alike." Squishy answered.

"Isn't that Yveltal's thing?" Serena asked.

"That is a common misconception. Yveltal is death. He doesn't destroy, only take the souls of those who have lost their light, or in your terms, died." Squishy explained. "Come to think of it, has anyone asked if he collected Ash's soul?" The humans stopped, and one by one shook their heads no. "I figured as much. We can ask him directly. Give me a moment." Squishy glowed. "Oh for the love of Arceus! Yveltal, kindly get your feathered arse here now!"

Everyone waited. Outside, Grace screamed, having seen the Herald of Death arrive. She bolted into the house and rushed into Serena's room. Serena had stood and was leaning on Clemont.

"Mom, I'm fine. I need to speak with Yveltal. Calm down. Sure he brings death, but still, there's no need to be afraid of him. He is a nice guy." Serena soothed.

"When did humans come to fear Yveltal? There used to be death festivals to celebrate and thank him." Squishy was in Bonnie's arms. He sighed. "I can't remember the last time I was celebrated, not that I need a festival to honor me that is. Some of us legendaries are not partiers."

"Zapdos always comes to the Festival of Light in Luminous City." Clemont remarked. "He came to our aid during the Labor Day storm. I remember clinging to the railing of the deck at my gym and watching as that massive tornado formed. It roared toward us. I heard an angry screech and a ball of light shot through the tornado, ripping it apart. It was Zapdos. He looked so angry."

"Zapdos is the city guardian of Luminous City. Many of your citizens as well as you were praying to Arceus and Arceus responded by sending Zapdos. Zapdos said that the storm scared him. He got angry." Squishy replied as they headed outside.

Yveltal sighed, already too familiar with this routine. He prepared his usual speech as the humans gathered around him.

"No." the death bird replied. "I can't bring back a soul. Once I release it into the river of stars, I can't retrieve it."

"We know that." Bonnie said. "We have a question."

"I can't generate a ghost of the soul ether." Yveltal lowered his head.

"You did collect Ash's soul, right?" Clemont asked.

"Yes." Yveltal said. He gave a sigh. "I don't know how Ash is alive. He has no light. He is both dead and alive. It scares me." He seemed to be wrestling within himself. "I did not release Ash's soul into the river of stars."

"Does that mean you are holding it?" Serena looked hopeful.

"I shouldn't be saying anything."

"Yveltal, please. I need to know. Is it possible that Ash can come back?"

"I…" Yveltal closed his eyes. "Ash's soul is not in my care. It is safe. Sadly, even I don't know if it is even possible for the prince to return to life. His soul is safe, and being guarded by a powerful friend. I told you far too much. Please, if I could, I would tell you everything. I will say this. There is a chance Ash can be saved."

Serena smiled her first real smile. "I'm going to save Ash! Yveltal, what do I need to do?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I really wish I could, but I don't know."

"Who would know?"

"Xerneas knows. She'll come when it's time. I can name those who need to go. Serena, Bonnie, Miriam, Zyguarde, Chespie, and Greninja. They must go. Serena, you can choose others to join you. Xerneas will tell you where to go when it's time. I have revealed too much as it is." Yveltal looked up at the sky. "Arceus forgive me."

* * *

Giratina drifted through his world in silence. The Distorted World was an odd place, a mismatch of places found on Earth. A street of Luminous City fed into a stretch of Pallet Town. Roads twisted and looped around each other, never going anywhere. A lamppost jutted out of a floating pink roof. Objects floated about. Bones of those sentenced to die in his world by Arceus sprouted like macabre flowers reaching for the empty void that passed for a sky. The only constant were the five pillars.

Each pillar represented the creator and his first born children. The Pillar of Arceus was the largest. White and gold, it resembled an ionic column. It soared gracefully into the upper void. On its center was a gold belt like the one Arceus wore. Each of the other four pillars connected to it by the belt. The next pillar was colored a pinkish silver and purple. It belonged to Palkia, Lord of space. Made of energy, it flickered and sputtered like a dying lightbulb. Beyond this one was a black marble pillar belonging to Zyta, Goddess of Destruction. A dark shadowy light bled from the pillar. The next pillar was blue and silver. It looked like a pair of clock hands. This pillar belonged to Dialga, lady of time.

Something new was inside the Distorted World. A floating structure made of soft material drifted peacefully before the pillar of Arceus. This was the construct known as the cradle. Inside, sleeping, was a bright orb. Within that orb was none other than Ash. He slept on, safe from the Shadowing. Giratina watched over him.

"Having good dreams?" Giratina asked, watching as the boy slept. "Get as much rest as you can, Ash. You have a big battle coming up."

"Talking to him again? You know he can't hear you."

Giratina turned. "Shaymin."

"You do know that if Arceus finds out about what we are doing, he will kill us." Shaymin shifted to his Sky Form and flew over to perch on the side of the cradle.

"He wouldn't understand." Giratina responded.

"If what we are doing actually works, the Miasma will be destroyed. The Princes Miracle can and will work." Shaymin looked down at the sleeping Ash. "I just wish we weren't breaking a ton of laws to do this."

"I'm more surprised Xerneas agreed."

"Where are we at health wise?"

"The infection? It's almost gone."

"How much longer?"

"I need at least another few months." Giratina coiled around the nest and positioned himself just so so that Ash was ensconced within his massive frame. "Ash grows stronger every day. How the the human world fare?"

"The attacks are getting more violent. Dialgia ordered the legendaries to stand guard. Luminous City fell despite Hoopa and the bell trio's efforts. Pewter City was nearly lost. We lost a legendary. We lost Mewtwo." Shaymin blinked. "We all were hatched, right? Shouldn't we be safe?"

"No one is safe anymore, Shaymin. The Miasma has grown far too strong feeding off of Ash. Even Zyguardes cells are no longer safe. It is going to be able to infect humans soon."

"Your plan had better work." Shaymin settled in on Giratina.

Giratina remained awake. Even now he could feel his world reacting to the horrors of the Miasma slowly infecting the human world.

' _Ash, I will protect you for as long as I can. Rest, for the battle you will face ahead will be difficult._ '

* * *

 **Queen Sunstar: Darkness Divide is Zyta's signature move. If it were in game, it would prevent Pokémon from escaping, reduce a random stat for the next three turns, and take half of Zyta's health in order to maximize a random stat. The move would look like chains shooting up from a fiery crack in the ground to wrap around the Pokémon before fading. Zyta's ability is Invisibility. In battle, Zyta has a random chance to become invisible, allowing the attack to pass through her. This chance increases the more turns a battle has.**

 **You would receive Zyta at level five from a rancher who breeds Ponyta. He tells you he was surprised when the egg hatched to reveal Zyta. You learn that Zyta tried to destroy the world 1000 years ago but was stopped by Arceus. He punished her by rendering her an egg, and sealing the egg away for 1000 years. The rancher doesn't want Zyta to destroy the world and believes that if she travels with a kind hearted trainer and learns about the world, she won't harm the world.**

 **Zyta will evolve into a Rapidash at level 30, and once you find the burning rock, evolve into her true form. Her true form resembles a black Rapidash with fiery purple and white hair leaping from the mouth of a Haunter. In her true form, she will be able to speak to you. She tells you thank you for showing her kindness and love. She wishes she could continue the journey with you but she must return to the underworld. You see tears running down her face. She turns from you, opens a fiery rip in the ground, and stares at it. The ground rumbles, sending you tumbling into the opening. Zyta dives in after you, cushioning your landing, but you are knocked out.**

 **You come to with her standing over you, head lowered and growling. You look, and see a large black three headed dog like Pokémon. This is Canitrio, who guards the Underworld. Zyta drives him off and is happy to see you awake. She explains about Canitrio, and wonders why it doesn't recognize her. She feels that something is wrong with the Underworld, and asks you to help her. While traveling in the Underworld, you can only use Zyta. During your first trip, you can't catch Pokémon. You need Under Balls, which are unlocked after you finish the Underworld.**

 **This is from Pokémon Ice, a game I'm creating. It is still in the early planing stages.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Queen Sunstar: Reworked Chapter 8. Chapter 9 is in the edit phase, and chapter 10 is being written. Things are going to pick up here soon. This chapter is mainly filler.**

* * *

Deep in a forest grove, a female Sawsbuck snuggled next to Xerneas's rounded stomach. Xerneas nuzzled her mate. She looked up at the stars, and the slowly moving river of life lighting the sky. Within her body grew two new lives. They would be born in the fall, if the world survived that is.

"The fall will come my love. I believe in Prince Ash. He will save us all." Sawsbuck looked up.

"Can he be saved?" Xerneas asked out loud.

"The Prince has good friends. They will reach him. I know he will be saved! Cheer up, my love! We are going to be parents in a few months!" Sawsbuck smiled, "I can't wait to meet our little ones!"

"I can. I'm the one giving birth to them." Xerneas gave a soft chuckle. "I hear labor is a pain."

"I offered to carry them." Sawsbuck said.

"We are arguing about this?"

"Well, no. Since Arceus fathered them, does that mean they are the Prince's siblings?"

"It doesn't exactly work like that. We provided the egg cells. Arceus converted your egg cell into a sperm cell. After fertilization, the egg was placed inside me."

"And that egg divided. Yveltal! What brings you here?" Sawsbuck stood.

"They sort of know." Yveltal hung his head.

"You better not have told them about Ash." Sawsbuck glared.

"Yes! No! Maybe?" Yveltal found himself going airborne, courtesy of a well placed buck by Sawsbuck. He quickly landed.

"Are you stupid? If Arceus finds out what we did, he'll drop kick us into the distortion world! Are you trying to screw us to Zyta come?" Sawsbuck screamed.

"All I did was answer questions and told them Ash was with a powerful friend, and that you would tell them when it was time to leave!"

"Yveltal!" Sawsbuck groaned, "There's a great piece of evolution called a brain! Engage yours!"

"You sure you are the pregnant one?" Yveltal asked.

Xerneas sighed, "We can work with this."

* * *

Professor Krane lay propped up in bed, his laptop open on his lap. It was not easy using his laptop with just one functional hand. His other one was useless due to scar tissue. He sighed. At least his leg was getting better. Walking still hurt. He closed his eyes, recalling the moments before and after the explosion. The lab in question was a large lab on the border of Kalos and Orre. 247 people had lost their lives. Only 3 people survived, himself, Willow, and a janitor who had gotten stuck in traffic.

The ion energy core had suffered a meltdown which led to the explosion. Krane remembered the shock wave lifting him off his feet, the impact against the bookshelf, the flames. He knew he would never forget the screams, oh god those agonized screams, nor the burning body of Professor Pine stumbling toward him. He had ran for the stairs only for the floor next to the elevator to open up under his feet and send him into the fire below. He had looked up to see the elevator car plummeting toward him. His final thought before the crushing darkness had been, "This is going to hurt."

He had spent the next four months in a coma, waking inside his and Lilly's room in his own lab. It had taken months of physical therapy and multiple surgeries to get to where he was today.

 _"Professor?"_ Espeon entered the room and jumped up onto the bed. She used telepathy to talk. Espeon belonged to Michael. She had been instrumental in helping Krane heal.

"Yes?" Krane scratched Espeon behind the ear.

 _"Lilly wants to know if you are going to eat at the table or here in your room."_ Espeon responded.

It would mean using his walker, but eating at the table instead of in bed sounded nice. Could he handle making the trip? He would have to stop and rest, but he could handle the trip. It would be good for him to get up and walk too.

"I will join everyone at the table, provided I don't pass out from the effort to get there." Krane carefully moved to the edge of the bed and stood, leaning on his walker. He took a breather from the effort it took just to stand. He still had a lot of healing left to do. Espeon moved to stand in front of him. He slowly took a step, and another. This was going to take more effort than he thought.

 _"You can do it, Professor!"_ Espeon encouraged, _"I won't let you fall."_

Krane felt Espeon's Psychic helping to support him. He was very thankful for Espeon. It was hard to believe that only weeks ago, she was an Eevee that loved to chase Jovi and Michael around, and was always ready with kisses for everyone. Eevee had the choice of evolution, and Krane always thought Eevee would evolve into Vaporeon due to her calm and playful nature. He couldn't help but wonder if Eevee choosing to evolve into Espeon was because of him. Espeon were known to be mysterious and elegant, their power waxing and waning with the moon. Espeon was still very playful, and her calm nature still shone through. She insured that Krane did his exercises and used her Psychic to stimulate his muscles.

Lilly had told Krane that she often found Jovi and Michael curled up by him sleeping during the months he spent in his coma. It was also during this time Michael had started calling him Dad. Lilly had said the children had worried greatly about him. Michael had skipped school for a few days to help out around the Lab and with his care, his best friend, Jade, bringing him his school work. Even Jade had pitched in, patiently explaining how to run the different machines and how to feed him using his feeding tube. Jades parents ran a Pokemon Hospital and she had learned from an early age how to care for sick Pokemon. Jade had even spent a few nights sleeping over at the Lab so she could be there to assist if needed. Krane knew there were feelings between Jade and Michael. He finally reached the dining room. It was a relief to finally sit down. The short trip had left him exhausted.

"Michael! Jovi! Jade! Dinner!" Lilly called from the kitchen, "All staff, Cafeteria is ready to serve!" She entered the dining room, her arms loaded with trays. Espeon immediately assisted by taking a tray with her Psychic and placed it on the table. "Thanks, Espeon. I see you helped my husband to the table." Lilly smiled.

"It's not that far." Krane looked up at her. She looked older than her age, and he knew he was mostly responsible for that. To his eyes, she was beautiful. The sound of pounding footsteps revealed themselves to be Michael, being followed by Jade and Jovi. They all took seats.

"Good to see you at the table, Professor." Jade smiled.

"Daddy's at the table! Daddy's at the table!" Jovi bounced in place in her chair. She was just a baby when her biological dad died, and had always seen Krane as her dad.

"Hay, dad!" Michael said, dishing up, "There is a rumor at school about the kid who died of rabies, Ash Ketchum. They are saying he died of the Shadowing, that he was secretly a Zoroark or a Zorua."

"It was just a coincidence that Ash caught rabies and died in the same lab the Shadowed Pokemon are being sent to." Krane said.

"There's also the one about how this is a sign of Zyta, and that she is going to begin her Ballad of Ending." Jade said, "What is Zyta?"

"Zyta, the shadow mare Pokemon. A ghost dark type, Zyta is the goddess of destruction. It is said she hatched from an egg just after Arceus did." Krane answered, "During the fall of Pokelantis, King Akuma is believed to have summoned and captured her. There was a catastrophe, and Arceus was forced to destroy Pokelantis. Zyta was sent away."

"On the news, they are saying Zyta saved Pewter town." Lilly brought up, "I thought destruction was Yveltal's thing."

"That is a common misconception. Yveltal is the Lord of Death. He deals with those who have died, sending them ether into the river of stars, or down to Zyta's Domain. Zyta on the other hand destroys. Her biggest responsibility is bringing about the end of everything by singing her Ballad of Ending." Krane explained, "Just because of what she is doesn't mean she is evil."

"That's like the Cipher incident. The Pokemon they shadowed weren't evil ether." Michael said, "I think I might have a solution to save the Shadowed Pokemon. A Shadowed Pokemon has it's heart closed. What if their heart is opened first? Jovi is helping me by taking care of a Shadowed Teddiursa. She has bonded with Jovi. If my idea works, we will have a way to save the Pokemon."

"It can be done with your machine too, dear." Lilly smiled.

"Yes, if Micheal's idea works. I will have to make some calibrations, maybe rework the frequencies, but yes, it can be done. Carry on, and don't forget to write everything down." Krane grinned, "I'll make a scientist out of you yet."

"Again, I plan to become Orre's Champion." Michael grinned, "But I guess I can add scientist to the resume. It is kind of fun."

"Archaeologist here." Jade said, "I love learning about the past, and both of my Pokemon are fossil Pokemon. I have Omastar, whom was given to me on my first day of school as an Omanyte. I got Amarua from my Sail fossil my uncle gave me for my thirteenth birthday. Amarua is a shiny Pokemon. So too is Omastar. I want a Tirtouga too. I love ancient water and ice type Pokemon."

"Jovi wants to be a Pokemon trainer." Jovi said.

Espeon took over lifting the fork for Krane. He was still regaining his strength and tired easily. Already he was feeling tired. It would be nice to return to his bed.

"We need to discuss your hand, dear." Lilly brought up, "You need to make a decision soon."

"I know." Krane looked down at his right arm. The flames had hit the right side of his body. Apparently most of his leg had crumbled to soot when rescuers moved his body. He wore a prosthesis, but walking was still an effort. He could still move his shoulder and elbow. His hand itself and his wrist were just a mass of scar tissue in the vague shape of a hand with only nonfunctional partial fingers, and no thumb. He couldn't use it. "I was hoping it could be salvaged."

"Dad, even I can see that it is just a ruined hunk of meat." Michael responded, "You can't use it, and if my experiment is successful, you'll need two functioning hands to get your machine adjusted."

"Is it the hospital?" Jade asked.

Krane sighed, "I hate hospitals. I know it needs to be done."

"I think my parents could handle it. The human arm isn't really that different from a simian arm, and my dad has done quite a few amputations of those. Also, he could easily do the surgery in the treatment room of the Pokemon center near here." Jade suggested.

"We'll look into it." Lilly stood, "Kids, help me clear the table, than it is homework time. Espeon, help Krane back to the bedroom."

" _With pleasure, Lilly!_ " Espeon stood, " _Let's go, Professor._ "

With her help, Krane returned to bed. It did feel good to crawl under the covers. The last thing he felt was his glasses being lifted off his face, and Espeon laying down on the foot of his bed.

* * *

"My love?" Sawsbuck felt Xerneas rise.

"Arceus comes, and he is angry. We are so dead." Xerneas answered.

Sawsbuck stood, "Hopefully he'll let us live."

Arceus landed, "Please explain to me what is going on?"

Sawsbuck swallowed, "It was Yveltal!"

"Please understand, Forefather. Yveltal figured out how to cheat himself. He gave Ash's spirit to Giratina and Shaymin. They both are shielding Ash's spirit while Giratina cleans the Shadowing from Ash's spirit. If this works, Ash will return to life."

"I tried to talk them out of it!" Sawsbuck sobbed, "They wouldn't listen!"

"I can't believe you of all Pokémon actually agreed to this, Xerneas! What part of don't mess with the Design do you not understand?" Arceus tilted his head up at the sky and screamed out his frustration. "Excuse me while I go ream out Giratina for agreeing to this crazy plan of Yveltals! Yveltal is next for a ream out!"

"Are you still going to kill us?" Sawsbuck asked.

"I don't know!" Arceus opened a portal to the Distortion World and leapt through.


	9. Chapter 9

Arceus entered the Distortion World, possible murder on his mind, and promptly ducked as a piece of street shot by right where his head had been. Pieces of various buildings, streets, and other debris shot around chaotically in the high winds. A street lamp whizzed by to thunk solidly into what looked like part of a tree. What is going on here? He looked around while simultaneously dodging the debris. Normally it was so calm in here.

"Shaymin? Giratina? What in my name is going on here?" Arceus called out.

There was no answer. A door sang by, only to somehow pulverize an entire house. Arceus rendered himself the ghost type and used invisibility, thus rendering himself safe from the debris. He rushed forward. Energy was flaring. He streaked toward it. The five pillars came into view, his shining bright while the four connecting pillars each burned, Dialga's a dark blue, Palkia's a dark purple, Zyta's a blood red, and Giratina's a deep black. Lightning flickered around the pillars. The God knew what was happening. The Shadowing had entered the Distortion World, and the five pillars were reacting. He spotted the long serpentine form of Giratina curled around something, and Shaymin clinging to him. Arceus rushed to them. The winds were at their worst here. Quickly, Arceus rendered himself normal, and it took all he had to not get sent flying. A faint glow caught his attention. Within, something thrashed, mouth opened in a silent scream. Arceus choked back a cry. There was no mistaking the form within the light.

"We're so dead." Shaymin saw Arceus.

"Forefather, there is a perfectly good explanation for this!" Giratina grunted.

"There had better be!" Arceus snapped, "What were you two thinking?"

"The plan here is for me to fight the shadowing in his stead!" Giratina answered, "I'm trying to save our Prince!"

"I should strip you both back into the primordial ether from whence I birthed you! You both are insane!" Arceus screamed.

"We know!" Shaymin answered, "If this works, Ash will be alive and able to use the Princes Miracle! The Miracle will work!"

"And if it doesn't?"

"Zyta ends the world."

"As much as I want my son to be alive again, I can't let you do this. It goes against the Design! You must release Ash to the river of stars!"

"But we're so close!"

"Release Ash to the river of stars now!"

"We ran this by Xerneas, Sire." Giratina broke in, "She agreed. Please let me continue. We are so close. I know he is suffering right now, but it will be all over soon. Please, give me two weeks. If I am not finished by then, I will return him to the river of stars. You have my word."

Arceus sighed, "Two weeks, and that is it!"

"Thanks, Sire." Giratina curled up tighter around Ash, "My world is being flooded with the Miasma. It knows what I am trying to do, and is trying to stop it. I won't give up."

"And that ends the battle!" Daisy said as Misty recalled Greninja. The trainer she had lost to was celebrating with their Huntail. Being the second Gym in the league, it was unusual to see water Pokemon like Huntail being used. The trainer had completed the Johto gym challenge and had decided to take the Kanto gym challenge too before facing the Elite Four. This meant the trainer would be able to face both Lance and Satoshi in a double battle. Daisy brought over the badge.

"I don't usually see Huntail here. It is nice to battle someone stronger than my usual fare of beginning trainers. I can really see the bond between you and Huntail. I'm impressed. To you, I award the Cascade Badge." Misty held it out. The boy, Gold, took it from her.

"Six more to go. Huntail and I have always been close. He is my first Pokemon." Gold patted Huntail, "Thank you for that battle. I actually broke out in a sweat."

Several regions had suspended their leagues and had put restrictions on travel. Johto and Kanto were still running their leagues, but with limited travel. All long routes were closed, and armed Jennies patrolled daily with their Growlthies at their sides. Satoshi had closed down the route to Rock Tunnel, and made it a requirement to be guided from Lavender Town to Fuchsia City. The route through Seafoam islands was closed too. Ferries from both Pallet Town and Vermilion City carried trainers to Cinnabar Island. There was talk of the league being suspended, but Lance and Satoshi were trying to keep things as close to normal as they could.

Everyone was scared. Shadow Pokemon attacks were a daily occurrence. Storm alarms had been repurposed as alarms to warn of an attack. So far, there had only been several small attacks. Nothing like the fall of Luminous City and the attack on Pewter City had repeated itself, yet.

Gym Leaders had been given more control. They were allowed to increase their gym members and bring in some more powerful Pokemon. Legendary Pokemon patrolled continuously over their portion of their home regions. Everyone was very tense. Ericka had all but declared war on Sabrina over a dispute about who maintained the underground path between their cities. Lance had threatened to suspend the league if they didn't stop, which they had done quickly.

Natural disasters happened with alarming frequency. Lake of Rage had swelled with the spring rains and melted snow. It had burst its banks, sending millions of tons of water cascading down through Mahogany City, killing nearly 600 people, and went on all the way down through Cherry Grove City, plunging the little city under six feet of water. There was the earthquake, felt over nearly half of Kanto that sent a tsunami fifty feet high over Pallet, Vermilion, Fuchsia, and Lavender. Pallet had struggled to rebuild, and when it had, it was consumed in a massive fire that had started deep in Viridian Forest. The only survivors had been Delia, Gary, Oak, and Tracy, because they had all been up in Indigo City. Pallet was lost, the entire population gone, and thousands of Pokemon killed. Mt. Moon was hit by a meteor, which ripped deep into the mountain, exposing a lava pool. It had burst open in a violent eruption, forcing evacuations in Pewter and Cerulean. Where Mt. Moon once was, a caldera rested, a lava lake in its throat that constantly issued plumes of volcanic gasses. Outside, a thin layer of ash reminded everyone of the horror. Another Earthquake had ripped Lavender from the mainland, rendering it an island. There were no survivors, and Lavender Island had become the Island of the dead.

Johto had not fared well ether with Lake of Rage bursting it's banks. Cianwood Island was gone. There had been no loss of life thanks to the efforts of Maxine and Archie getting everyone off the island in time before it sank into the sea. Maxine had recognized the signs after numerous small earthquakes and ground deformation had been reported. Avalanches in the mountains had closed off Blackthorn, preventing rescue efforts from the land. Lugia and her son, Leu, had rushed to the aid of the drowning Mahogany city. They forced back the water, allowing a massive air rescue to take place. 600 lives were lost due to the flooding. A drought set in, temperatures soaring well into the 40s with the highest reported temperature being 48 degrees. Kanto was affected by the drought too. Crops burned in the fields, and what little that managed to grow grew malformed from the heat. Thankfully, Sinnoh, which had a bumper crop year, was able to supply food. Other regions suffered too. Sinnoh suffered an avalanche in it's northern mountains and had an increase in its yearly floods due to the increase of snow in the mountains. The region was very used to the floods, so it was able to stay on top of the situation. Hoen was rocked by multiple earthquakes while Unova saw it's worst weather in years. Kalos suffered record rainfall in various cities. The rebuilding effort in Luminous was halted until dryer weather came. When the dryer weather came, it brought massive thunderstorms which birthed tornadoes repeatedly. It was all Zapdos and Thunderus could do to protect the city. No rain thankfully fell.

The sirens started to wail, bringing Misty out of her reverie. She rushed upstairs to the apartments where she and her sisters lived. Passing by them, she went up a second flight of stairs into the radio tower. A member of her Gym, Aqua, was on duty. The girl turned, her eyes wider than saucers.

"Misty, it's Indigo! They are under attack! It's really bad! They were caught completely off guard, and already, 49 lives have been lost!" The girl cried out.

"Alert the gyms!" Misty took off. In the armory, she quickly changed from her normal clothes to her yellow battle outfit, and added a belt with six poke balls to it. Her sisters joined her and changed also. Outside, they released their Peliper and took flight.

Indigo was burning. Thick smoke filled the air, and nearly blocked out the ruthlessly burning sun. Shadow Pokemon were everywhere. People ran left and right. Screams rang out. Delia wanted to curl into a ball and hide. Breathing was growing more and more difficult. She coughed on the thick arid smoke that filled her lungs. Something slammed into her back, sending her to crash painfully into the ground. She rolled over and looked. A Shadow Primape swung it's fist at her head. Delia screamed. The sound of pounding hooves reached her ears followed by a grunt. Delia felt something hitting the ground by her. She opened her eyes and looked. Already rising was Arceus. He stood protectively over her, his face one of pure rage. His gray coat was torn in places, and multiple small wounds dripped with his blood. His normally gold belt was red.

"Flamethrower!" Arceus screamed, opening his mouth and sending a stream of fire at the Primape, rendering it ash. "Delia, are you okay?"

"I am now that you are here! I can't find Hawlucha or Mr. Mime!" Delia got to her feet with a wince, "My shoulder is hurt."

Arceus shifted to the fairy type and used heal bell, taking the pain from her shoulder away. He could not heal the shoulder itself, but he could take the pain away and give the healing a jump start. "Get on!" He shifted back to the fire type while kneeling to help Delia onto his back. He went into the air. "I really hate to do this to my home." He began to glow, "I DECLARE YOU ALL GULITY! FACE MY JUDGEMENT!" a single ball of light rose into the sky. It burst open, and fireballs rained from the sky.

Molten rock slammed through buildings, tore huge gouges into the land, and rendered many shadow Pokemon into ashes. Arceus suddenly grunted, his stomach ripped open. He fell from the sky, managing to teleport Delia to the ground away from where he would hit. The ground rushed up to grip him in a painful embrace. He hovered between going unconscious and staying awake. Delia rushed to his side.

"Arceus! Wake up! Please wake up!" she sobbed, clinging to him, "Open your eyes, my love!"

Overhead, Misty and her team arrived. Poke balls fell by the dozens from bags carried by the Peliper, each one opening to release a water type Pokemon. Gyarados fell in a neat line at the back while other water types took their places in front of them. They moved down the streets, the Pokemon in front attacking while the Gyarados laid down waves of fire.

The ground shuddered as a wave of Onix erupted through it followed by many Steelix, their mouths awash in flames as they readied their fire fang attacks. Riding on the lead Steelix was Brock. Rider and Pokemon moved in perfect unison, Steelix responding to his riders unspoken orders.

Screeches filled the air. Faulkner, Gym leader of Cherry Grove City, had arrived riding his Nocowl. Lines of Pidgeot and Swellow flew behind him. He raised his arm and gave an order. Nocowl glowed with Sunny Day. The other birds wrapped themselves in flames as they readied heatwave attacks, each one gaining a faint glow as they absorbed the light from Nocowl's Sunny Day. Faulkner dropped his arm, and feathery fire bombs plunged from the sky. Each bird rose and fell again and again. Slowly and surely the Shadow Pokemon were being forced back.

Lance finally arrived leading the Elite Four. He and his Dragonite joined the fight after giving orders to the Elite four. Other Gym Leaders were arriving. Something plowed hard into Dragonite, sending it spiraling out of control. Lance felt himself leave the saddle. He clung to the reins, wincing as his right arm was twisted. Dragonite frantically tried to right itself, sending it's trainer flying to crash into it's other side. Twisting, Lance managed to wrench his right arm even more while trying to regain his seat. The world spun, sky flashing to ever closer ground back to sky. Dragonite tried again to right itself, and Lance felt his arm break under the pressure from the twisting. The ground was so close now. Someone reached out and grabbed his left hand.

"Champion!" the cry woke him up. "Are you okay? Where is medical set up? I need a medic here!"

"Calm yourself, Faulkner. I'm fine. Screw medical. My city needs me." Lance answered. "Set me down here!"

"But sir! Your arm!" Faulkner cried out.

"I am still needed here!" Lance took off before Faulkner could protest any more. The Gym Leader met well, but sometimes his worry bordered on neurotic. Lance ducked into an alley in order to bypass a knot of fighting Pokemon. The next street was far quieter. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up. It was way too quiet. Even the stone buildings lining the street shouldn't be able to muffle the noise from the other streets like this.

"Lance." A cold voice hissed in his ear.

Lance spun, "Ash?" his mind rapidly pieced things together, "No. you are an avatar wearing his skin, nothing more!" He drew a poke ball.

"My are you fast." Ash grinned, and shifted, "How about you take me on?"

"What's in it for you?" Lance tensed. He had heard about Kaito's encounter and subsequent battle against Ash, and how he managed to drive Ash off. This would not be an easy battle. "Gyarados, I need your help." his red Gyarados appeared at his side.

"What's in it for me? Leaving, with him!" Ash grinned as Mewtwo stepped forward, Dragonite trapped within his psychic grip. "You fight me, or you let me leave, with him. Your choice, big brother."

"My little brother is dead!" Lance roared, "You think you have choices? Don't make me laugh! Gyarados, flamethrower!"

Ash only shifted to water, "Nice try." He shifted to electric, "Thunderbolt."

"Dodge and use flamethrower!" Lance ordered.

Gyarados leapt away from the thunderbolt by leaping forward. He nailed Ash with his flamethrower. When the smoke cleared, Ash had taken some damage, but had switched to the water type. Lance was waiting for this. Before Ash could react, Gyarados wrapped himself around him and struck with thunderbolt. A cold laugh came through the dissipating smoke. Gyarados screamed in agony.

"Just what I expect from a Champion, whom is holding back! Afraid to hurt dear little brother?" His voice changed, "Lance! Help me!"

With a roar, Lance lunged and grabbed Ash, "Now, Gyarados!"

"How?" Ash spat.

"Ash never calls me by name!" Lance closed his eyes as the Hyper Beam reached them, "He has always called me Big Brother!" everything went white.

Zyta raced into Indigo City. Most of the fighting was out of the city proper. She sent a Will-o-wisp at a shadow Pokemon while jumping over a burning Arbok still screeching and twisting on the ground. She spotted Delia and Arceus.

"Oh Arceus! What happened?" She ran to them and pressed her ear into Arceus's chest, "He's still alive! Who did this, Queen?" Rage bubbled up within her small body.

"I didn't see! He's bleeding badly, Goddess!" Delia sobbed, doing her level best to control the bleeding, "He is hurt far worse than he was after sending Giratina into the Distortion World! I can't lose him! I love him!"

' _You don't know any healing moves. Wait! Rest! Crap! Rest can't be used on other Pokemon! Dang it! If I were in my true form, I could help Arceus!' Zyta closed her eyes, "I wish I could somehow use Heal pulse!"_ "Does someone here know Heal Pulse? Anyone? Please?" Zyta looked around, and lowered her head in sorrow, "I know. I know! This mess is partly my fault! Hate me! Just don't let the Forefather die! Go ahead and hate me!" Zyta rose, "Some Goddess I am!"

"Make the Shadowing go away, Goddess!" a trainer screamed.

"I wish I could. I really wish I could. In my current form, I can't. Maybe if I were in my real form, I could make it go away. The Shadowing is my mess, and I will make everything right again! I promise! Let me deal with the Shadowing! I want to save this world!" white light filled Zyta, "I will destroy the Shadowing!" Her body went from foal sized to adult sized. Her mane and tail flared while she gained fetlocks. Last to form was her new horn. She blinked and looked down at herself. "I evolved? I'm a Rapidash?" she began to grin, "I like this. I'm putting an end to this battle right now!" Her body flared with purple and white flames. It was actually a little scary to see the Goddess in her rage.

Again, the day fell into an enchanted night. It grew very warm, almost stifling. Zyta's mane and tail began to move in its own wind. A blink, her eyes glowing white. She reared, and issued a thunderous challenge.

"Shadowed Pokemon, begone from this place! I cast thee all into the ever burning bowels of my domain! May thee burn forever without rest! So orders I!" Zyta braced herself. "Part thee, oh Earth! Cast thy ensnaring chains upon the wicked! Darkness Divide!"

What felt like an earthquake gripped Indigo City. Great chasms tore open, sulfur and fire belching forth along with thousands of chains. The very world seemed to inhale. Left and right, Shadowed Pokemon fell to the chains and were dragged into the fires of her domain. The heat thickened. Chains clanged as the screams of the damned already in her domain echoed forth. The chains were different. Instead of the thin silver chain, these new chains were thicker and black. They behaved like snake Pokemon, twisting and thrashing through the air and along the ground in search of prey. They heeded their mistresses order, ensnaring the Shadow Pokemon and dragging them to the fiery world from whence they emerged. Zyta reared and struck the ground. A new eruption of chains burst forth. Without needing any direction, they snaked their way toward the limp form of Ash, and coiled around him. Gently, Lance was carried away to be set down before a Nurse Joy who promptly began rendering aid to the injured Champion.

The attack came to an end. Night lifted and made way for day. Zyta walked up to her captured prey, her eyes returning to normal. She snarled. Hatred. Anger. Agony. All three emotions rolled off the Pokemon Prince in waves. Wait, there was horror? Disgust too? Her eyes widened. Ash. Some tiny part of him had to still be his own! She felt Delia and Arceus come up to her. The Forefather was still bleeding in places, but he clearly had received a heal pulse from someone. Sorrow radiated off the couple.

"So the rumors are true then." Arceus closed his eyes and looked away, unable to handle seeing the creature that had consumed his son. Delia gave a soft cry of grief. "Ash has somehow been resurrected."

"There is still hope. I believe that somewhere inside that thing, there is a piece of Ash that has not yet been consumed. Somehow, even though his soul is... elsewhere, some tiny piece remains. I think if I can connect with that piece of Ash, I can free him from the Miasma's grip." Zyta said, "I don't know how strong that piece of Ash even is."

"My boy!" Delia sank to the ground in tears. Zyta settled down next to her, letting her cry on her.

Zyta looked up, "Ash was on top of Lance, and there was a shiny Gyarados fainted near by. It looks like the Gyarados used Hyper Beam on them. Lance must have used himself to hold Ash in place, and the real Ash must have come through and took the hit."

"Ash, wake up!" Arceus commanded.

The Prince's eyes opened. Instead of red, they were amber brown. The head lifted as the form shifted, returning to his human form. The eyes wandered a bit before settling on Arceus.

"Dad!" it was Ash's voice. "Dad, I feel funny."

Arceus resisted the urge to comfort his son, "Ash. I need you to be strong for me. Don't let the Miasma take you. I believe in you."

"I don't belong in the living world." Ash whispered.

"Ash!" Delia started to get up, but Zyta held her down.

"Delia, don't." Zyta shook her head, "This is a ploy by the Miasma to trick us."

"No, Zyta. It is unconscious right now. I have a favor to ask you. Please, pull me into your domain. You can hold me there. Please, Zyta?" Ash asked.

"Are you sure of this? This means you will face the same punishment the damned face."

"I am sure. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Zyta, hurry, before it wakes up!"

Zyta focused on the chains, "I'll hold you as long as I can, Ash. I am going to destroy the Miasma forever. I give you my word on that." the chains began to move.

"Ash, everything's going to be okay! I'll be strong too! I'll train, and get even stronger! I promise!" Delia stood, "I will save you! You hear me? I will save you, Ash!"

"And I will be right there with her!" Arceus said.

"As will I." Zyta nodded.

The chains drew Ash underground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Queen Sunstar: Chapter 10. Let the feels consume you. There's not much action here, just some new characters getting a moment in the spotlight. This is my version of the Hoen Elite Four, whom doesn't have a leader. They are a team and there's no I in team. I ship Cynthia and Lance.**

 **Chapter 11 has been written and is currently being edited. Chapter 12 is mostly written. The Tapu are going to play a part in this story. Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated. I take all kinds, even flames. Do take the time to explain what it is that you hate. I can't fix it nor improve if you don't tell me. Don't be afraid.**

"What is the word from Indigo City?" Cynthia paced within her League headquarters. Her mind was on Lance, and she was increasingly worried the longer the silence lasted.

"Madam, remember, no news is good news. Lance has a lot on his plate with the recent flood from Mahogany Lake, the sinking of Cianwood Island not to mention the drought." Lucian looked up from his computer where he was crunching data, "He is probably focused on repairs in Indigo City. The death count is currently at 1294, with 4000 injuries reported so far. Aid is coming in from Hoen, and I am coordinating our own aid."

"I'm worried. Why won't he call?" Cynthia stared at her cell phone. Lance had to be okay! Her phone rang, and she nearly dropped it. Quickly, she answered it.

"Cynthia, it's Satoshi. I'm a bit busted up, but am okay. I need a favor. Area hospitals are full. May I request a major Med evac? Steven is sending med teams from Hoen to pitch in, but I got critical that need to be evacuated." Satoshi didn't bother with pleasantries.

"Consider it done! May I talk to Lance?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm afraid you can't. Lance took a Hyper Beam head on in order to prevent Ash from escaping. He is critically injured."

"I want him rushed here to Lilly Valley Memorial! I'll get a med team on stand by!" Cynthia hung up and ran.

A short time later, she waited with the med team on the helipad. Other medical personnel waited. Cynthia paced. A cry went up. In the distance, a line of helicopters had appeared. One by one, they landed and disgorged patients and paramedics. Cynthia searched desperately for Lance. The helipad cleared out a bit to make room for more patients. A large medical transport landed. Its doors opened. First to step out was Satoshi, being helped by Delia. He looked like he had just come from a war zone, which actually wasn't far from the truth. One eye was swelled shut. Dirty bandages did little to staunch the blood from his wounds, and he held himself awkwardly, walking being painful. He likely had a couple of broken ribs. Delia supported him. Dirt clung to her cheeks and stained her clothes. Dried blood coated her hands, chest, and arms. Both the Champion and his wife looked exhausted. Her heart went out to them. They had lost their only son, and now their city had been hit. Why did Arceus let this happen? Satoshi was helped into a wheelchair, and didn't protest. He had to be feeling pretty bad. Usually he would put up a struggle. A commotion sounded behind her. She spun. A gurney was rushed off the plane, a paramedic on the gurney, doing chest compressions. Her eyes went wide. Red hair. Lance. Orders were shouted. A crash cart appeared. Cynthia was frozen in place, watching the desperate struggle to save the Johto Champion's life. She rushed over to them.

"Lance! Lance please! Open your eyes! Don't leave me! Come on, wake up!" She was crying now. "Don't go! Please don't go!" She watched the monitor. The lines remained flat. "You can't die! You can't! Come back to me! Arceus, save him! Don't call him to your side! Please!"

inside the hospital, Satoshi winced.

"Cynthia is praying, and she's not the only one. I'm useless! I can't even answer any prayers in my current state!" He growled in frustration.

"May be Zyta?" Delia asked.

"She isn't able to answer prayers in her current state. Some of her power returned when she evolved." Satoshi fought back tears, "I feel so useless! I can't even do anything for my own creations!"

Delia held him, being careful not to jar his ribs, "I know it is not easy being God. Even you have your flaws. I don't love you because you are God, but because of who you are. You are the most wonderful man I know. What ever needs to be done, you do it. You help everyone you can, both as a human and as God. You are an amazing father. Ash loves you so much. He thinks he has the best dad ever. Even though you were always so busy, you made sure that you had one day each week dedicated to me and Ash. The night Ash was born, you were amazing. Remember the storm? We couldn't get to the hospital. I panicked. You told me you had this. The power went out so you lit a bunch of candles. You kept me so calm and relaxed. I remember you holding me and telling me to let my body do what it needs to do. I don't think I even pushed at all."

"To tell you the truth, I was scared." Satoshi admitted, "Everything that could go wrong flashed through my mind. You were already scared, so I told myself to panic later. Hearing Ash cry for the first time was amazing. I remember staring down at him, joy in my heart."

"Look at what we made!" Delia giggled, "You wouldn't stop saying that!"

"I was excited." Satoshi began to smile. "We will get Ash back."

"I will get stronger too." Delia added.

"Cynthia stopped praying." Satoshi listened, "It seems they got Lance back."

Up on the helipad, a cheer went up as the monitor beeped steadily. Quickly, Lance was rushed into the hospital, Cynthia following as far as she was allowed to. Shakily, she sank against the wall in the hallway. Her adrenaline was fading. Her body began to tremble. She swallowed, her throat sore from earlier. She choked down air raggedly. Gentle arms embraced her. Cynthia allowed herself to be held.

"Will she be okay? Do we need to activate military command?" a male voice whispered. Lucian.

"That means I take command." A younger male voice spoke up.

"Shut up, Flint! military command puts me in charge!" another male voice hissed.

"You mean it puts me in charge!" Flint hissed back, "I lead the Elite Four!"

"You do not!"

"Aaron, cut it out! We are here to support our Champion, not fight over who leads what!" Lucian snapped.

"We all know Aaron can't lead ants at a picnic."

"Flint!"

"Boys! Take it outside!" an older, refined female voice ordered. "The lad is young and strong. He will make it through."

"Oh Bertha! He looked so broken!"

"Shh, dear. Cry it out." Bertha held the Champion, "Boys! I said take it outside! Next one of you to throw a punch is getting thrown on my knee for a good old fashioned spanking!"

"But Flint started it!"

"I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" Bertha snapped, "Nobody leads this Elite Four! There is no I in team!"

"Yes there is! It's in the A!"

"Flint, you are this close to getting yourself drop kicked into Johto!" Lucian snarled.

"Ha ha! Flinty is in trub-ow!"

"Ha ha, Aaron got sp-ow!"

"Did that knock some sense into you, you two?" Lucian hid a grin. Bertha had used her cane to poke both boys. They both were now on the ground, rubbing the bruises forming on their backsides. "Now, we are here to support Cynthia, not fight over who leads the Elite Four. Understand?"

"We won't fight anymore." Aaron said, "Right, Flint?" he elbowed the redhead.

"Don't elbow me!" Flint threw himself at Aaron, only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Lucian.

"Flint, I have had enough of you and Aaron fighting! Now is not the time or place! Cynthia is very scared and very worried about Lance, her boyfriend, and soon to be fiancé. If you two can't behave yourselves, you both will be sent back to HQ, and locked into your rooms! Yes, I would dare!" Both boys swallowed nervously. Lucian really would do this if pushed enough. They both decided to behave. Cynthia needed them at the moment. Lucian let Flint go.

After an hour, a Nurse Joy came to them. She seemed a little nervous.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the executive waiting area." she was also carrying a bag, "I was told to give you this. While removing his clothes, we found this." She held a small black box. Cynthia took the bag and the box. They followed the nurse to the waiting area.

The waiting area was more private. Instead of being open to the hospital, it was it's own room. It still held the bare bones feel of other waiting rooms; the same blue plastic chairs, the same couch design that could make one sick, the same coffee, juice, and water corner, the same beige carpeting, the same large TV, and the only difference were the plastic plants, blue walls instead of the standard vomit green, and a wall made up of a fish tank. Inside, a shiny Horsea, two Goldeen, several Barboach, a Remoraid, and two Finneon swam lazily about. A Shiny Phione darted after the Horsea, and a bubble war broke out between them much to the annoyance of the other water Pokemon. The Pokemon in the tank belonged to various staff members. Horsea and Phione belonged to a surgeon who had rescued the pair and nursed them to health. They had given themselves the job of entertaining those in the waiting area. On TV, reporters talked about the recent attack on Indigo City. A bar below the reporter revealed what was being talked about. It currently read, "Where was Satoshi?"

Cynthia sat on a chair and opened the bag. Slowly she drew out Lances cape. Tattered and stained with blood, it smelled of him. She clutched it to herself, faint whimpers coming from her mouth. She buried her face into the cape and wept. Bertha sat beside her and rubbed her shoulder. After a few minutes of silent weeping, Cynthia calmed down, save for the occasional sniffle.

"The lad will be fine. You will see." Bertha soothed.

"Stop kidding yourself, Bertha." Aaron spoke up, "Lance took a Hyper Beam head on. People just don't survive that kind of thing."

"I agree. Nobody has ever survived a Hyper Beam, especially head on." Flint added.

"Will you both cut it out? There is always a first!" Lucian's eyes flashed with anger, "Lance specializes in dragon Pokemon. I am very sure he has been on the business end of a Hyper Beam before. If he was hit by a Hyper Beam at full force, he would have been vaporized!"

the door opened to admit Delia and Satoshi, who was in a wheelchair, and clearly hating it. The moment the door shut, he rose from the chair, gave it a dirty look, and walked over to the Sinnoh Elite Four.

"Where were you, Satoshi?" Flint asked.

"I was pinned by debris. I told Delia to summon Arceus." Satoshi explained, "It is pretty uncomfortable being stuck under the wall of an apartment building."

"Arceus came?" Aaron asked, excited.

"The Forefather is required to respond to my call." Delia answered, "I am his human Guardian after all. I did not want to leave Satoshi. Cynthia, how are you holding up?"

Cynthia looked up, "Not very well. I'm so scared! I don't want to lose Lance!"

"Lance is a fighter. He is a Dragon Tamer, and it would be very embarrassing for a Dragon Tamer to be killed by a Hyper Beam. He will get better." Satoshi said. "I know Lance will not be felled by a Hyper Beam. He will not allow it."

"And Cynthia." Bertha opened the little box, "You are his fiancee now. He will fight hard for you. He loves you." She handed the box over. Inside rested a beautiful opal stone on a silver band.

"That's a piece of Dragon scale. If I had to wager a guess, I'd say that's a piece of a scale from a Dragonite." Delia said.

The door opened again to reveal a doctor. She came into the room.

"I am looking for the family of Lance Gold." She said.

"They are on their way." Satoshi answered, "I took the liberty of informing Lorelei, who called Claire, Lance's sister. Lorelei is their mother's little sister. She was 16 years old when she found herself being mom to Clair and Lance. Instead of complaining, she got a job, found an apartment she could afford, and still managed to finish her schooling. They should arrive sometime tonight."

"I see." the doctor turned to leave, "I'm Dr. She, resident in charge of Lance's case. I have to speak with family first. Rules."

"Can you talk to me? I'm his fiancee." Cynthia asked.

"Yes, I can." Dr. She turned, "Why don't we step into my office?"

"No. Here is fine." Cynthia braced herself.

"Alright. The biggest problem with Hyper Beam is that it causes crush injuries much like what you would see after a heavy impact. Lance is suffering from massive internal injuries. His organs are badly bruised, and we had to reverse a cardiac tamponade. His right upper arm is broken, his spine is bruised, and he has split his rib cage. He is still in surgery. Right now the focus is repairing his rib cage. He has lost a third of his blood supply and we are doing everything we can to keep up. Our blood banks are taking a huge hit with the injured from Indigo pouring in, and Lance has a very rare blood type. Are any of you by per chance RH Null?"

"I am. They say the RH blood type is the blood of Arceus." Satoshi stood, "My son is also RH Null. Lance saved his life long ago by giving him his blood. My twin is also RH Null too."

"Aren't there only nine known cases of RH Null?" Aaron asked.

"Oh look! Aaron used his brain." Flint grinned.

"Yes. Me, Ash, Giovanni, Bonnie, Lady J's husband N, Lance, Elder Gold, Algid Champion Kaito Shion, and his twin, Elite Four leader Akaito Shion. I can get Giovanni here and N too if needed." Satoshi said.

"Flint!" Lucian sputtered, "And they wonder why I've got an ulcer."

"I'll call Lady J." Delia said, "She and N often room with me and Satoshi while they are in Kanto. They are family. N even calls us mom and dad."

"Please do." Dr. She said.

"I heard Ash died of Rabies, so that makes eight cases now." Aaron said.

"Look! He used his brain again!" Flint said, "He did it twice! Somebody call the news!"

"I'm not kidding, Flint!" Lucian snapped.

"FLINT!" Cynthia whirled to face the red head, "I am sick and tired of your jokes! I know you are only trying to cheer me up, but please, no more! I am not in the mood to deal with another petty squabble between you and Aaron! I have way too much on my plate right now! It's so heavy!" She was crying again. Flint took a step back and hung his head in shame.

"Let us help you carry your load, dearie." Bertha responded, "What can we do to help you?"

"What needs to be done? We can handle it. You stay here and focus on Lance. We will deal with Sinnoh." Lucian responded.

"I'm shutting the league down. I want curfews, extra patrols, routes blocked, the works. The budget needs to be balanced, settle a land dispute between Crasher Wake and Fantina over Route 212, and stop Roark and Gardenia from declaring war on each other! Don't try bringing Byron into it. I already tried. His excuse was to let them fight it out." Cynthia answered.

Flint is great with math. He gets the budget. Bertha is good with people, so she'll handle the shut down and what goes with it. Aaron can deal with Wake and Fantina, and I'll deal with Roark and Gardenia. Everybody okay with that?" Lucian asked.

"I am the only one who remembers the great shut down, so yes, leave that to me." Bertha nodded.

"leave the budget to me. Aaron should deal with Roark and Gardenia as he is their boss. You just don't want to deal with Fantina, do you?" Flint watched as Lucian visibly paled, "Oh yes, I forgot. She's your ex."

"She's my nightmare." Lucian shuddered, "Aaron can deal with them."

"Lucian, you were once married to her. She can't be all that bad." Flint said.

"if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?" Delia asked.

Cynthia conversed with the doctor.

"We used to be so close. Fantina was my Pokemon tutor. She taught me all about the fine art of battling Pokemon. We married pretty young, me 19, her 18. at first it was great. We even talked about being parents down the road. I became a member of the Elite Four, and she became a Gym Leader. We barely saw each other awake. Then I became leader of the Elite Four, and I wouldn't be home for weeks at a time. Fantina was also very busy. Three months went by before we actually saw each other. We both discovered we missed each others birthdays and our anniversary. I wanted us to move to Lilly of the Valley so I could be close to the league. Fantina wanted to stay in Hearthome City. We tried putting weekends aside for us, but it never worked out. Than Fantina found out she was pregnant. We both promised to take time off and focus on us and the baby. It wasn't to be. There was an accident in her Gym, and the shock sent her into labor. Our son was born very premature. He only lived for two weeks. Fantina suffered the most. She had to have an emergency hysterectomy to save her life. The loss of our son plus knowing she would never bear another child hurt her far worse than I thought. I brought her here to heal. We really tried to heal, but In the end, we annulled our marriage. It was Fantina's wish. I reminded her too much of our son, and what she lost. We both felt that distance was what we needed. We haven't talked in years." Lucian sniffled, "I do miss her."

"This could really help you both. You two could finally start to heal. Don't be afraid. I bet she misses you too. Satoshi and I had our own struggles. After he became Champion, I too barely saw him. I felt very lonely. Satoshi and I had a long talk. Our solution was that he put aside one day each week to spend with me. Often, I would go up to his apartment in Indigo and surprise him. We worked out what works for us. After Ash was born, he had me move to the apartment in Indigo for a few months. I actually didn't mind. I had help from Agatha, Lorelei, Lance, Bruno, Karen, Koga, and Will. They all pitched in, giving me and Satoshi time to sleep and to ourselves. Lance was 16, and he was our babysitter. Ash loved him. I also had Arceus, who was the one to suggest the temporary move. In Pallet, I didn't really have anyone around to help. Oak had his own grandson to worry about. Giovanni was up in Viridian, and had a son of his own he was raising on his own. I am happy I agreed to the move." Delia got wistful.

"Lance taught Ash how to throw a poke ball." Satoshi said, "He also introduced Ash to the world of the Pokemon Trainer. I once caught him in battle, Ash in his carrier on his chest, facing forward, and having a ball. Lance let him 'help' throw the poke balls." Satoshi smiled at the memory, "Ash will not let Lance join him on the other side."

"It was so adorable. I just couldn't get mad." Delia added, "Ash is watching over Lance." Delia raised her cell phone and dialed Lady J's number. It was answered on the third ring. "Lady J, it's Delia. How fast can N get to Lilly Valley Memorial? It is urgent. Lance was critically injured during the battle for Indigo, and he is in need of a blood transfusion. Yes, Satoshi is here, but he was injured himself. He is going to give blood. Lance was hit head on by a Hyper Beam. He has serious crush injuries and is bleeding internally. Being injured, Satoshi can't give very much. I'm going to call Giovanni too. Okay. I'll see you soon." Delia looked up, "N and Lady J are here in Sinnoh. They are on their way. Reshiram and Zekrom will get them here, and they have both Luka, their daughter, and Zeshirom, the daughter of Reshiram and Zekrom. Zeshirom was born alive instead of hatched."

"Oh yes, the legendary baby Pokemon. Has her name been finalized yet?" Bertha asked.

"I don't know. They've been calling her Zeshirom, a combination of both her parents names."

"She is technically a new Pokemon. I bet numerous Pokemon Professors are fighting for the chance to study her."

"She was born at the Oak Pokemon Preserve. Oak has claimed the rights to study her. Luka was born in the same field at the exact same time. Lady J flat out refused to leave Reshiram's side. I was there. N was a mess. Oak delivered Luka while Gary and N delivered Zeshirom. I coached Lady J."

It makes you wonder, could other legendary Pokemon become pregnant and give birth the same way?"

"It does." Satoshi said, "Ho-Oh has been seen mating with Moltress. There has been no nest building observed from ether of them. The mating may be just for pleasure."

"Lance is going to be out of surgery soon. They are keeping him in a medically induced coma." Cynthia choked back a sob, "I can't lose him!"

There was no pain. That was the first thing he noticed. The next thing he noticed was the hard surface he was laying on. Opening his eyes, he bolted up. This place was very familiar. It was in fact his personal battle grid. He looked left and right. Yep, same bleachers, same artificial stone, same smokey smell, same bright white wall paper. Wait, white wall paper? Lance took another look. Blue sky? The sun? That wasn't wall paper ether. Was this Heaven?

"I am not going out by Hyper Beam." He said out loud.

"Oh, you are awake. I was beginning to think you lived."

Lance looked around, and spotted the owner of the voice. Yveltal. "I'm not dead."

"Technically, you are dead. Brain dead, that is." Yveltal landed.

"So, this is my coma then. I'll just wake up."

"Your brain is dead. Fin. Over. Ended. You can't wake up."

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm thinking, aren't I? I crafted this, didn't I? Therefore, I am not dead nor brain dead. You are just an annoying figment of my imagination."

"Zyta, you are good. This will be easier than I thought. You want to wake up? You will have to defeat me, using him." A Metapod appeared. "He only knows harden and is level five. Good luck."

"Seriously? I am the Champion of Johto for a reason. This will actually be quite easy. Metapod, use harden six times in a row."

"Oblivion Wing."

the attack streaked toward Metapod. It missed, much to the shock of Yveltal.

"You missed." Lance said. "Metapod, evolve." Metapod glowed white, becoming a Butterfree.

"How?" Yveltal asked.

"I had him use harden six times. The first five times maxed out his defense. Number six pushed him into evolution to raise that defense once more. It is called a defense evolution. Thanks for missing, though. It would help you if you aimed first. Now, Butterfree, use Electroweb."

Yveltal took the attack. He landed and clacked his beak, the bird version of clapping. "Just what I expected from a Champion. Status induced evolution is a little known tactic. I am curious though. How did you know of this method?"

"I discovered it on my own and talked to Satoshi about it. He explained it to me. You can use attack too. It doesn't work with speed, or special attack and defense. Do I get to wake up now?"

"Are you absolutely sure you want to wake up?" Yveltal explained Lance's injuries, "You can let go. I will not let it hurt. All I do is run you through with my beak. You will return to dust and drift away on the currents of the River of Stars. This is what I do, even when I'm in my 1000 year nap. I leave it up to you."

"The choice is easy. I live. I've got someone to fight for. No matter what it takes to recover, I will do it." Lance responded, "So let me wake up."

"You don't want to wake up just yet. You are in the middle of being operated on to stabilize your separated rib cage." Yveltal said, "I wish I could stay, but I've got other humans to see, including one very stubborn man who flat out refuses to let go." The death bird faded.


	11. Chapter 11

Xerneas stood in the early morning darkness before a house, Sawsbuck beside her. She sensed the six burning life forces within the house. All six slept peacefully. One belonged to a Fletchling, asleep with her head tucked under her wing. One belonged to a Rhyhorn, asleep by the foot of a bed. One belonged to Pikachu, whom was asleep in Bonnie's arms. The three other life forces were human, and female. Serena and Bonnie shared Serena's bed. Grace had fallen asleep on the couch, something she had been doing more often thanks to the flooding brought on by the rain and the recent storms. Grace had developed a fear of storms after what had happened on a mountain road long ago. Serena was very young and did not remember. It had rained heavily, and Serena's father and Grace's husband, Will, had been driving. He had hit a slick spot and the car had gone off the road to crash into the trees. Grace had suffered a broken back, thus ending her riding career. Serena's car seat had saved Serena's life. She had been completely unharmed. Will had died of his injuries after managing to get out and get back to the road. Grace had been told that once he knew help was coming for her and Serena, he had let go and died. Since that day, Grace had been afraid of storms, her biggest trigger being rain. She refused to do any driving what so ever in the rain. She was getting better about the rain.

Sawsbuck leaned into Xerneas's flank. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I wonder that too sometimes. How did I get so lucky to find you?" Xerneas returned.

They shared a giggle and a nuzzle.

It grew lighter as beyond the ever thickening cloud cover, the sun rose. The day would bring more rain for Vaniville Town. Inside the house, the sound of the radio woke Gracie up. She stood, and stretched. The weather was on. As usual, Vaniville was under flood watch. More rain. The rainy mountain road flashed through her mind. She shut her eyes. Hers and Wills screams filling her ears. No, no, no! Breathe! That's it, breathe! A rock hard head bumped against her leg. Grace opened her eyes and knelt, throwing her arms around Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn rumbled softly, helping her come out of her panic attack.

"I'm sorry, boy. You know how mama gets when it rains." Grace said. Rhyhorn nuzzled her. "Let's get breakfast going." together, they entered the kitchen. Grace began making breakfast. Before long, Fletchling flew in to land on her shoulder. She chirped her good morning song and nuzzled Grace's ear. "Thanks, sweetie. Why don't you go wake Serena and Bonnie?" Fletchling chirped and flew off. Grace giggled. It sounded just like Fletchling had said okay.

Up in Serena's room, Pikachu was already awake. He was being held by Bonnie. He stayed still, letting Bonnie and Serena sleep. How many times had he woken up in Ash's arms like this? He closed his eyes, letting the memories come. He would always wait for Ash to wake up first. Often, he would rest his head against Ash's chest, listening to the steady thumbing of his heart. How many times? A tear worked free of his left eye. It had been months, but the wound still ran deep. The ache was raw today. Fletchling chirped, having flown into the bedroom. She landed and tugged on Serena's hair.

"Fletchling! Can't I sleep longer?" Serena mumbled against her pillow. Bonnie woke upon hearing Serena's voice. Fletchling gave another tug. Serena mumbled again. A firm tug got her awake. "Morning, Fletchling, Bonnie, Pikachu." She yawned, and looked out her window, "Another rainy day? I miss the sun." A rumble rattled the window, "Thunder too?" She got up.

Grace had just laid out plates on the table when Serena and Bonnie appeared.

"That rumble was not thunder. I know thunder. The frequency is off and it sounded too shallow." Bonnie was saying, "I grew up in an electric type gym, remember?"

"What else could it have been?" Serena sat at the table, "Morning, mom!"

"Morning, Grace! I can safely say it was not an earthquake. Something burrowing by underground maybe?" Bonnie replied.

"Morning, girls! You two felt it too. It felt like the move dig being used to me. I agree about it not being thunder, or an earthquake." Grace said, "I turned the TV on. Indigo City was attacked yesterday."

"The death count in Indigo is now at 1879. For those of you just tuning in, yesterday, Indigo City, Kanto, came under attack by Shadow Pokemon. Clean up has begun under the watchful eyes of Steven, Champion of Hoen, and Iris, Champion of Unova. Both Satoshi Ketchum and Lance Gold are currently receiving treatment at Lilly Valley Memorial in Sinnoh. Satoshi is in fair condition while Lance is still critical. We have been receiving reports that Arceus himself did battle with the Shadow Pokemon. He summoned Zyta whom opened her domain and pulled the Shadowed Pokemon there after she evolved. Ash too was seen." A picture of Dark Ash appeared on screen. Serena dropped her spoon with a gasp. Bonnie froze. "Ash was said to have died of Rabies. We are searching for the truth right now!" Iris appeared on screen next to the reporter.

"Did it ever occur to you that it was a Shadowed Zorua?" the young Champion asked hotly, "For the last time, Ash Ketchum is dead! He had Rabies! He did not die of the Shadowing, nor is he secretly a Pokemon! No, his death was not in any way faked! You all need to give it a rest! It was a Shadowed Zorua! It was taken to Zyta's domain to face it's punishment! Yes, Arceus did speak to it. He told Satoshi he was curious, and the fact the Zorua was able to talk and answer questions meant that the Shadow has gotten stronger, nothing more." Iris ground out.

"Champion, is it true that Champion Satoshi was not here when Indigo was attacked?" the reporter asked.

"Satoshi was not here at first. He rushed here as soon as he got word. He ended up pinned by debris and because the fighting was still going on, it took a while for rescue to reach him." Iris explained, "Give him some credit!"

"Up next, the weather!" it went to commercial. Serena and Bonnie looked at each other. They both knew that Satoshi had been there the entire time, as Arceus. How would Satoshi handle this?

"What would you do if you discovered Arceus's human form?" Serena looked at her mother.

"Well, I don't know. Why?" Grace asked.

"Bonnie and I have met Arceus, in his human form and his true form." Serena looked down, "Remember the legend of the Prince of Pokemon?"

"Yes, I do. Arceus fell in love with a human girl and became human to be with her. Together they had a son, the Prince. Why?"

"What would you do if it were true?"

"What are you trying to say, Serena?"

"It's true. Satoshi and Arceus are one and the same. Ash is the Pokemon Prince. He didn't die of Rabies. He died of the Shadowing. It used him up, and now wears his skin so to speak."

"Are you still suffering from your concussion?"

"No, I am fine. Arceus revealed everything to us. He was there with us when Ash died."

"It's true, Grace. I was there too." Bonnie said, "Xerosic made sure Ash didn't hurt in the end. I miss him. He would know how to put an end to the Shadowing."

"You two have heard the fairy tale about the Prince in stone, right? I know I read it to you a lot when you were little, Serena." Grace said.

"Mama reads that story all the time to me." Bonnie said, "It is my favorite story."

"Yes, I remember that fairy tale. It is my favorite story too." Serena said, "The prince fell in love with a human girl. The girl fell in love with him too. They had a happy life together, traveling all over the kingdom to handle problems and help maintain the peace. One day, Miasma flooded the kingdom, sickening everyone. The Prince knew the time had come. Sick himself, he and the girl traveled to the very center of the kingdom. There, the Prince blessed the kingdom, and became like stone. The girl expressed her love to him, crying as she hugged the statue. Xerneas heard her pleas and answered by bringing the Prince back to life. The Prince and the girl married, and ruled the kingdom together. I once wrote a fan fiction about them. I gave them a daughter named Serena. I was young, and when I last read it, I actually wondered what drugs I was on at the time. It was bad, very, very bad."

"Going back to read stories you wrote when you were young is an experience. I remember my own fan fictions. I am still a huge fan of the Rhyhorn Racers, a show I watched as a girl." Grace said, "I have the entire series on DVD."

"I admit, I'm a fan of the show too." Serena looked away, "Mom, I admit it. I snuck the DVDs into my room and watched them. I still can't believe they killed off Blue Rider. You never see his death coming! It happens so fast, and right after he and Teal Rider finally get together too!"

"I actually screamed at the TV when I watched that episode for the first time. It was never hinted at in the previews ether!" Grace said.

Serena looked up at the window. "Xerneas is here. Bonnie, lets go."

The girls excused themselves from the table and walked outside to stand on the porch. Xerneas stepped out of the falling mist. Following her was Sawsbuck. The legendary and her mate stopped before the porch.

"It's time, isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

"Saw, Sawsbuck." Sawsbuck said.

"Sawsbuck says yes, the time has come." Xerneas translated, "A great journey must be undertaken. You must take Squishy and Z2 to the Altar of Creation deep within the Temple of Arceus. There, they must merge into their their final form and unleash the supreme power hidden within them. Chespie must go too because he holds the Prince's Miracle. While he was dying, Ash passed his Miracle to Chespie in order to do two things. One, hide it from the Miasma, and two, make sure it didn't die with him." Xerneas laid down, "You two are probably going to hate Ash after I reveal this. You see, Ash knew this was coming. He made plans with us legendaries in order to fight the Miasma. This time, he plans to make the Miasma go away forever. I believe the power of the Princes Miracle is far more powerful than the Miasma. Ash knew this was coming for a long time. At the same time, a second journey must be undertaken. Those going on this second journey must travel to Alola and meet with the four Tapu. They must convince the four Tapu to help in the coming battle. Dark Ash intends to fully infect the world. Even humans will become infected. It will spread into the plant life, and eventually the entire world will die. After this, the Miasma will leave the remains of our world and find a new world to infect. It will repeat the process until there is nothing left, leaving our universe barren of life. It won't stop there. It will enter the Flux and find a new Universe to enter. I know you are wondering about the Flux. Imagine a place that is pink. Now imagine that place is full of bubbles. At the center of this place is a giant whirlpool. From this whirlpool comes multiple ribbons made of light and darkness. These ribbons pass through and around the bubbles."

"Like a carousel?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, very much like a carousel. The bubbles are in constant motion. Sometimes they collide, and a new bubble is born from the remains. Sometimes they merge together into a new bubble. Sometimes they only bounce off one another. Each bubble is an Universe." Xerneas continued, "Our Universe was born when Arceus hatched explosively from his egg. I believe that long ago, there was another world. Like our own world, it was populated by Pokemon and people. Something happened that led to Zyta singing her Ballad of Ending. This led to that great dying, and Yveltal absorbed everything. He collapsed into his cocoon and died. That cocoon hardened as from his remains, Arceus rose again. He hatched, and everything began again. Once again, Arceus brought forth the world and all of its Pokemon and people. I don't know if he fell in love during the last world, or if ether of you were even born. In fact, Serena, you might even have been your own mother, Grace, in the last world." Xerneas explained.

"That means I could have been Clemont!" Bonnie squealed.

"Yes. You could also have been your own father." Serena said.

"I could have been Arceus. For many ages, the Prince's Miracle has been growing. As each time the cycle spins, it absorbs the life energy released by Zyta on her final note. This is a cycle that will never end. It is endless. You two might be born as Pokemon in the next world. No one ever knows what they will become. Anyway, the Temple of Arceus is in the heart of the Entralink. Because of the Miasma infected Pokemon, you can't travel there by the usual routes. You will have to travel down the Breach."

"That doesn't seem so hard." Bonnie said.

"Isn't there another way?" Serena looked fearful.

"There isn't, Serena. The Breach is your safest route." Xerneas responded.

"Really, what is so scary about that giant canyon? Rock slides?" Bonnie asked again.

"The Breach is home to the Fragments, Bonnie." Serena turned to look at her.

"Fragments? Fragments of what?" Bonnie asked.

"Fragments are Pokemon that are... different!" Serena hissed.

"Why are you so afraid of Pokemon?" Bonnie pressed.

"A fragment is a Pokemon made up of two or more different Pokemon." Xerneas responded, "Think of a Blastoise with Venusaur's flower on its back, or Venusaur wearing Blastoise's shell."

"They are horribly strong, and you can't catch them because a poke ball can only recognize one species at a time. Basically they overload the poke ball. They don't fight until their opponent faints. They fight until they kill their opponent! We can't travel down the Breach! It is horribly dangerous! I rather fight shadowed Pokemon instead!"

"I would like to see these Pokemon."Bonnie said, "They can't really be as bad as you think. Remember the Pichu that ran over your foot? You screamed and jumped into Ash's arms."

"I was scared, and that is very different than a fragmented Pokemon!" Serena snapped.

"Winterra is made up of Braviary and Pyroar. You aren't afraid of her."

"She's not a fragment. She is the Griffon Pokemon. She is supposed to look like that." Xerneas said. "Those that must go on the main journey are the two of you, Miriam, Chespie, Squishy and Z2, and Greninja. Others may join you. The second journey must be undertaken by Clemont. Remember, the entire world is counting on you." Xerneas stood, "Zyta should go with you. She has yet to awaken her true form. This could be what she needs to fully awaken. Come, Sawsbuck. Our part is done." Together, the Life giver and her mate walked away. Serena and Bonnie entered the house and went to sit in the living room to make plans, unaware that miles away, Clemont was receiving his own orders.

* * *

Once again, Clemont found himself staring at the remains of Prism Tower. It was hard to believe that the still smoldering ruins was once a tall tower that he called his home away from home. Pain pierced his heart as he thought about the Magnezone. They must have been terrified, especially upon realizing that he wasn't coming to save them. Did they keep fighting anyway? Did some just give up? Did it hurt long? Was it mercifully quick? He felt tears bead at the corners of his eyes and wiped them away angrily. It just wasn't fair. His beloved city was just a ruin, some spots still smoldering. Everybody was currently living in the camps that dotted the Luminous Badlands. Crime was up, and law was weak. He still had 30-00, whom hovered next to him solemnly. It was wearing a haphazard ride harness. Clemont could easily ride bareback, but Dianthe had flat out refused to let him leave until she saw him harness 30-00. The tragedy had brought 30-00 and Clemont closer together. Clemont heaved a sigh. The Magnezone he once had were products of careful breeding by generations of his family, and now, that was gone. 30-00 was an incomplete male. It couldn't be bred. Plus, there was the egg Clembot had saved. Hopefully it would hatch a complete male. He could then start breeding up and hopefully create some decent Magnezone. May be he might get lucky enough to find some viable sperm within 30-00...

"Leader! Fighting broke out in Camp 4!" A trainer ran up to him. "Why is it so hard to keep the peace? I know it is hard for everyone right now, but is it really necessary to loot?"

"People do things they wouldn't normally do when they are scared, Jimmy. Everyone is scared. It is perfectly normal. Right now we are at war. Even I'm scared, and he," Clemont pointed a thumb at 30-00, "Is behaving, and that's even more scary!"

"30-00 doesn't do behave!" Jimmy laughed, "It does maim!"

30-00 snorted, and playfully bumped Jimmy, tilting it's head forward to accept some scratches. Jimmy was more then happy to comply. Sometimes after tragedy, vicious Pokemon gentled. This could happen to even the most vicious Pokemon. It was a strange little phenomenon. So far, the top explanation was that the Pokemon in question suffered shock along with it's trainer. It was believed that the shock acted like a reset to the Pokemon in question. Others said the Pokemon in question realized how close it came to losing its trainer that it was scared straight. 30-00 had lost pretty much it's entire Bolt. It most likely saw Clemont as a member of its Bolt and had gentled because it knew humans couldn't be bumped around like other Magnezone. It had also taken to tending to the egg, a very rare trait in male Magnezone, even for one that was incomplete. Clemont mounted, and helped Jimmy up. At his gentle nudge, 30-00 rose and turned. They left the ruins behind. Before long, the Badlands stretched out below him.

A better term would be flood lands. A good 65% of the Badlands was under water. Clemont felt the charge in the air. A storm was coming. At least the rain had moved on, and he didn't feel any rain from this coming storm. The storms struck at night, bringing high winds, thunder, and lightning. There was the occasional tornado, but so far they had stayed small and were able to be dealt with with a Rapid Spin. Clemont was worried about the larger ones, which thankfully had not formed.

They landed outside Camp 4. The Camps resembled large vaults, which brought to his mind the Fallout series. The vaults were actually giant storage areas that fed into the Power Plant. Here, foodstuffs, water, and other supplies were stored. Clemont had secretly hoped one of the vaults were full of money, but that wasn't to be. He knew it would be a while until his beloved city could finally be rebuilt. Some rebuilding had already begun, but due to the weather, all rebuilding had been halted. Clemont entered the Camp. He found his gym trainer quickly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They are getting very restless in here." the girl answered, "I've put down the fight already, but I know there will be other fights. This weather has been crazy lately!"

"You are right. Not just here in Kalos ether. Every region is suffering. Natural disasters, crazy weather, it's everywhere!" realization was beginning to dawn. "The shadowing, maybe?" that didn't feel right to him, but it was all he had at the moment. After a few more minutes, he stepped outside. Jimmy lived in Camp four, so he was home. Taking the reins, he began to walk. "30-00, what is this world coming to? Six months ago, everything was normal and good. Now? War. All we can do is react. I want to act, to deliver a decisive blow that will weaken it. I can't. I don't know where it hides, or how to fight it other than what we have been doing. It has got to have some kind of weakness."

"I don't have a weakness." Clemont jumped with a surprised yip and turned. A nearby rock glowed, and a purplish, greenish mist formed above the rock. Clemont groaned to himself. Spiritbomb. His personal pain in the butt who haunted him, and liked to appear when least expected. "Clemont."

"You again. What mumbo jumbo are you going to spout now, false legendary." Clemont waited.

"You've noticed the changes around you." Spiritbomb drifted lazily in the low breeze, "Your world is dying."

"Dying? The Shadowing?" Clemont asked.

"Yes. Look around you. The plant life is beginning to wilt. You know it is not because of the water. Even the very ground you stand on is losing its life. The shadowing as you humans call it, is responsible. I can not explain why. That knowledge is not mine to know."

Clemont groaned, "How do I know you are not up to your usual tricks?"

"I have been ordered by my superiors to bring to your attention, a journey. One that you must take. You must travel to Alola." Spiritbomb ducked into its rock to reform above another one, "I have been selected to travel with you." Again it changed rocks, "Your mission is to meet with the Tapu." Another rock change, "You must convince them to save Ash." Spiritbomb finally settled on a rock, "The Tapu have... abilities that even Arceus does not have. They do not wish for this world to end."

"What? I can't leave my people! Look around you! A Gym Leader must never abandon their people during both good and bad times! This is a bad time! I'm sorry, but go bug someone else!" Clemont roared, seriously considering picking up Spiritbomb's rock and flinging it as hard as he could from the top of the highest rock in the Badlands, that wasn't underwater.

"Not even for Ash? They could save him, maybe even put an end to this entire thing." Spiritbomb waited.

I said no!"

"Not even to rebuild your city, or save all its people, even those who recently lost their lives? Wash your hands clean of their blood? You are quite bloody, Clemont."

"Will you please cut that out? I'm not going! My people, my city, my region needs me! I can't just drop everything and leave!"

"Not even for your region? How about Bonnie?" What passed for Spiritbomb's eyes glowed.

 _Clemont saw an alter. Zyta stood over the body of a young blond girl, tears running down her face. A second body, this one of a light brown haired girl sat slumped against the wall. Before Zyta, hands bloody, was Ash. His face was twisted in a cruel sneer._

 _"Ash, stop this! Please, no more!" Bonnie looked up from under Zyta, "Serena! She needs help! Please! Stop!" the girl was crying. "This isn't you!"_

 _"Bonnie, it's over. I have no choice. I have to bring the end." Zyta lowered her head, "It will be all over. Maybe in the next world, the Miasma will be stopped." She raised her head._

 _"Stop... Zyta..." Serena got to her feet, ignoring the protest of her injured body. She stumbled toward Ash. Ash lashed out, and held her up by her neck. Serena gasped. She smiled, and placed both hands on Ash's arms. Her left eye was swollen shut. "Ash..."_

 _"Why do you smile, wretch?" Ash growled, "You should be afraid! I'm about to kill you!"_

 _"Ash will not let you. I smile because I'm not afraid. I am not afraid of you Ash. I love you. I know you won't hurt me. It's okay. You can let go now. Everything will be alright." a shiny pink dome formed around them, "I know what to do. Let's meet again someday, okay?"_

 _"Serena! Don't do it!" Bonnie sobbed, "Please don't do it!"_

 _"That will only kill you, and Ash!" Ash hissed._

 _"Ash, I'm sorry this must be done. I love you." Serena closed her eyes, "Good bye, my love." the pink dome darkened, and vanished. Serena was on the ground, a calm smile on her face, her eyes closed, her body still. No breath or heart beat stirred within her. Ash sat on his knees, leaning forward a bit, arms outstretched. Horror in his amber eyes._

 _"Serena..." he seemed to glow with rage. "Miasma! Take this!" he plunged his arm into the ground. A violent earthquake gripped the world. Bonnie screamed. Her scream cut out as the cave collapsed. When the dust cleared, a dark land shuddered, the only thing that could be seen was a statue, and the bloody, shattered remains of a blond little girl and a black Rapidash standing over her. Zyta began to sing, her voice broken by tears. Fire erupted from the ground, racing out to consume everything. Everything zoomed out until there was just the world. It burst in a puff of flames as Zyta hit her final note. More zooming out. Yveltal folded himself over everything. Everything became dark._

"No. No! What did you show me?" Clemont wiped tears from his eyes.

"I showed you the future, Clemont. The Tapu can prevent that future. You must convince them to help." Spiritbomb explained.

Clemont took a shuddering breath, "When do we leave?"

"We leave," Spiritbomb changed rocks, "Tomorrow at dawn."


End file.
